


Like A Fine Wine

by SuckerforSmuckers



Series: I'll Make You See Me [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude is frisky, Conflict Resolution, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hilda is a bad role model, No beta reader, Romance, Slow Burn, angst somewhere in the middle, humor(?), jeralt is overprotective and it shows, oh boy theres porn but after the plot this time, youll love the plot tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerforSmuckers/pseuds/SuckerforSmuckers
Summary: Byleth, a college student, was Claude's teacher at one point, and good god was she great. So pretty, so nice, and smart, too. After almost a year of teaching, she eventually left him to go study abroad. Over the years, Claude still had the playful demeanor he had when he was younger, but he also gained a little more than what most expected from him. He's proud of that, but when Byleth comes back, it's obvious that she sees him as the wonderful student she once taught. Coming from a horrible summary writer: an awesome story that you'll actually like. Two-chapter updates every Sunday, Tuesday and Friday!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: I'll Make You See Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726660
Comments: 113
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude meets Byleth, Judith is momma and and friends are friends

“Claude! Claude, come down here boy! Do you have your clothes on already? Hurry up!” Claude raised his head up as he paused his game on the TV, sighing roughly. He did have his clothes on… technically. It was a simple t-shirt and shorts, but he didn’t need much anyway for what was happening soon.

In about ten minutes, he was scheduled for tutoring for his classes in school. It wasn’t like he was a dumbass, no, in fact he was very smart. But the content was so unbelievably boring that he would rather crack jokes about the teachers than do any work. Plus, bad grades meant low expectations, so he could hide under the radar. He underestimated how low was _too_ low, when he got a 62 on his last test. That was the last straw for Judith, and she set up a few tutoring sessions for him without his knowledge.

“Yeah,” the brunette shouted out, “I do! Gimme a sec, lemme finish this round and I’ll be down.” He didn’t want to do this ‘tutoring’ thing at all; he didn’t need it because it broke down concepts even more. But he did respect Judith, his caretaker. Ever since his grandfather fell ill, he was taken in by the woman and she was great, no matter how much she got on his nerves sometimes.

He was playing Smash, and CPUs weren’t that hard to beat. He smiled when the victory screen came up and set down the controller, uncrossing his legs and walking out of his room. When he came down the stairs, Judith looked at him and wrinkled her face.

“Wha- you didn’t get dressed at all! What the hell is that boy? And are those shit stains on your shirt?” She looked at the faded brown stain on his white shirt, and he held his hands up.

“Hey, this is dressed! And of course not, it’s tea. Come on now, I’m not _that_ bad. Plus, tea smells great, right?” He smiled. Judith rolled her eyes, leading him to the living room.

“Anyway, you guys are gonna be working in here. I have work I have to do myself upstairs, so to make sure that we’re both not disturbed, we’ll be in separate places. I’m sure you can handle that, right boy?” She ruffled his hair, making him immediately swat her hand away, trying to rake it back in place.

He huffed once he finished, placing a hand on his hip. “Don’t call me boy anymore! I’m eighteen now… I’m a young man.” Judith nearly burst out laughing, nodding in a mocking way.

“Sure thing, _young man_ -” she stopped, hearing the doorbell ring. “Oh! That’s the tutor now. You go sit down, I’ll go get the door.” Claude nodded and sat down in one of the chairs, crossing his legs and picking up one of the books that Judith had laying around. He heard the voices of Judith and the tutor, not being able to make out what they were saying. At the end, he heard a ‘thanks’ from Judith and heard the stairs creak, hinting that she already went upstairs. He heard another set of footsteps walking to the room that he was in but didn’t bother to turn around.

The brunette sighed, keeping his eyes on the book. “I’ll have you know, you’re probably wasting your time. I don’t do too well with old, crusty hags.” He heard the chair move against the wooden floor; she must have sat down. So that didn’t deter her.

“Old hag? I’m not that much older than you. I didn’t realize that college students were seen as so much older than high school students.” Claude whipped his head up, and he wished that he could will himself to blink or look away, but he couldn’t. The girl was beautiful, with dark blue hair and big… he was glad that his legs were crossed. She sighed, twirling her hair. “I dyed my hair to look younger, not older.”

He swallowed, a light flush coming onto his face. He thought that Judith said that the tutor would be older! Like, _older!_ She looked like she was pretty young, like she hadn’t been in college for long. It was suddenly hot… so, so hot. His clothes felt so thick at the moment. His clothes… the stain! He wished that he had changed like Judith said. No wonder she advised him to; this girl was _hot_.

“…re you listening?” Claude perked up, setting the book down almost robotically.

“Huh?”

“I had asked if you were alright. If you’d like to reschedule, that’s always an option-”

“ _No!_ No, ah, no, I’m fine. I just, was thinking about what we were going to work on. You know, I’m such a bad student, and I can’t seem to get anything right. I’m a bad test taker, too. I think Judith told you about my last grades.” If he was a failing student, then he had to play the part. It would be weird if he went from 60s to 100s, right? Claude gave a small laugh, trying to lighten himself up a bit.

The girl stared at him for a moment, like she could see something inside of him. She then turned her head, letting out a small ‘hmph.’ “I see. Well, we haven’t even introduced ourselves, have we? I’m Byleth. And you are?” She held out a hand for a shake, and Claude nearly sighed out of relief. He had a second chance.

He took her hand and shook it, chuckling. “Yeah, of course! Let’s start over. My name’s Claude von Riegan, but just Claude is fine. Sorry about that ah, first comment. You don’t look a day over twenty-five.”

“Twenty.”

“Twenty. I meant twenty of course.” He cringed internally. His best friend Hilda did say that one of his flaws was that he could never shut up.

Byleth looked up, thinking to herself. Von Riegan? She had heard that name before, but she had to rack her brain for where exactly that name came from. She gasped, covering her mouth. “Ah, I recognize that last name! Your grandfather… isn’t he a big politician in the area?” She saw Claude’s face drop… well, sort of. His smile was still there, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yep! But, I have nothing to do with any of that business stuff. Anyway, I’m excited to learn! I’ll show you what I’m having trouble with, and then you can help me from there. How’s that Teach?” Byleth nodded, making Claude grin. “Awesome.” And for the next hour, they continued to work until it was time for the girl to leave. Once she did, Claude immediately went out to go see his friends. He had to tell someone.

* * *

Claude had met his friends at a coffee shop, but regretted it once he had told them the news. Hilda squealed, stomping her feet on the ground and made a dramatic gasp before she spoke. “ _Claude_ ~, are you in love?” Both Claude and Lorenz rolled their eyes, while Marianne had the tiniest sparkle to hers.

“Not _in love_ Hilda, but I mean, she is pretty hot. Now calm down, there are people looking at us.” He took a sip of his drink, side-eyeing Lorenz who spoke next.

“Oh,” he scoffed, “How could Claude have a crush? He is too busy playing video games to be interested in people. Plus, absolutely _no one_ would like him. He’s a snake.” The purple-haired boy laughed and Claude rolled his eyes.

The brunette smirked, pointing at the other. “Oh? And you’ve had luck? Last time I saw you with a girl, she turned you down before you could say hi. And I’m sure _someone_ would like me. Don’t you remember that wonderful, passionate kiss we had at that party a month ago?” Lorenz nearly choked on his drink, coughing and beating his chest while Marianne patted his back. “Oh yeah, you remember.”

“You _know_ that was my very first time drinking alcoholic beverages!! If-” Lorenz hacked, “If I could take it back, I would! That’s what set me back, you know! Everyone there thought I was gay!!”

Claude grinned, putting his chin on his fist. “Ey, I’m not gay either. I like both, you know. You know, someone would think you’re gay regardless since you’re acting like you have a dildo up your-”

“Be _nice_ Claude,” Marianne put a finger to her lips, giggling. “You know Lorenz is sensitive.”

Lorenz looked to her, frowning. “I am not sensitive! I’ll have you know-”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Hilda rolled her eyes, “Tell me more about your tutor! Like, yeah, she’s hot, but what does she _look_ like? Any social media?” Claude raised his eyebrows like a lightbulb went over his head.

He pulled out his phone, searching on Instagram. Byleth wasn’t a common name, so they were bound to find her. And just as he figured, it wasn’t long before he found her page. “Yeah,” he said, looking at his phone before he handed it to Hilda, “This is her.” The three others crowded around the phone to try and see. They scrolled for a few moments before Hilda had to yell again.

“Look at those _tits!_ ”

“Hilda!”

“Sorry!” She took the phone, scrolling some more. “Ooo… here’s miss… Byleth? With some older dude… sugar daddy?” She looked at the caption under, and cringed. “Yikes. Real daddy. Like father.” Claude pinched the bridge of his nose while the others continued to look.

“Oh my, isn’t that outfit a bit… revealing?” Lorenz said, blushing a bit himself. Claude was curious and looked at the screen, only to bite his lip. It was revealing, but beautiful at the same time. _At a dance recital… so fun! This outfit flows like a princess’ dress!_ The post said. He would remember that she dances.

They scrolled more, and Marianne pointed to the screen. “Hey, she has different hair here! It’s much lighter…” And indeed it was. Claude understood Byleth’s statement about dying it. Her hair color, what they assumed was her real hair color, was a silver-y green type color. But it didn’t make her look old, in fact, it made her look pretty. It brought out her skin.

“Ooo, look at Claude’s face you guys! He’s got it bad.” Claude’s smile instantly went to a scowl and he snatched back his phone. The others pouted, but he was unfazed by the puppy looks.

“Alright, that’s enough. I feel like you guys are going to scare her away, and she’s not even here.” The boy shoved his phone in his pocket, hmph-ing and taking back to his drink. Then Hilda pulled out her own phone, smiling.

“I _have_ to see more of her. Her fashion sense is great!” Claude rolled his eyes, looking back to Lorenz and Marianne.

Marianne made a shy smile and grabbed Claude’s attention. “You know,” The girl fiddled with her fingers, “You’re really charismatic Claude. I’m sure you could make her fall in love with you really easily. People in school think you’re the class clown-”

“Which he is,” Lorenz added.

“But I think you’re clever too.” Claude chuckled, shaking his head.

“Like I’d have a chance. She’s in college. She probably has a boyfriend and everything…” he sighed.

As if on cue, Hilda leaned on the table with her phone. “Wrong! She’s single~” She held the screen in Claude’s face. It was another post with Byleth in a cute outfit, revealing but casual, that said under it, _another birthday party! Ugh, I wish someone had their arms around me right now. Happy Birthday Sylvain!_ He saw under the post that someone else commented, probably the person who had the birthday. _Awe, you should have let me know you weren’t with anyone! My birthday wish would have been to have you for just one night~_

Claude’s face twisted, but it was pretty funny to see her ask about the guy’s girlfriend at the time. Harsh to do it online, but funny nonetheless. “Marianne’s right,” Hilda said, “You’ve _got_ to get this chick. Oh, I know, friend her!”

The brunette gave her an incredulous look. “I just met her today. I am not going to friend her.”

Lorenz flipped his hair, scoffing. “Why not give her at to me? I’ll give her what a real man looks like.”

Claude deadpanned, his attention now on the other boy. “You don’t even look human. I’m sure she’d only date people.” Lorenz touched his chest, offended, and flipped his lavender hair.

“I am _plenty_ human, thank you.”

“Why not invite her to your birthday party, since she is willing to go to them?” Everyone turned to Marianne, which made her blush and look down at her hands. “Y-you know, since your birthday is in a few months and all. It will give you two time to get to know each other, and then, she might be comfortable enough to accept.” Claude raised a brow, thinking to himself.

“Marianne, I might be rubbing off on you.” The girl flushed in embarrassment and twirled her hair nervously, giving a small ‘thanks.’ They continued to talk until the shop closed, and Claude walked home with a bit of energy in his step. He had a plan.

* * *

For the following months, Claude and Byleth continued to work on his studies. Claude made it so that it looked like he was slowly getting better, even though there was so much he already knew. He also made sure that he dressed a bit better, wearing graphic tees or regular shirts, not the stained one that he wore the first day. And he had to keep some from answering perfectly every time because, well, her praises made him feel giddy.

Speaking of, he appreciated the fact that he already knew the content well, because his focus was constantly shifting. The way she would lean over him and show him where he needed to be ‘corrected,’ or when she giggled at his small jokes… the boy couldn’t help but feel a small sense of pride. Most people would laugh at him because he was acting foolishly, but she actually thought he was funny.

Then there were also the times that more heated than others, at least to him. There were the days that she came earlier, where she had plans with friends afterwards. She was comfortable talking about her planned activities with her friend group, but it was hard to pay attention when all Claude could see was the choker around her neck, or the cleavage that just asked to be shown even more, or the skirt that was _just_ short enough for him to get a glimpse of-

“Claude! Are you alright? What’s the answer here?” Oh, and then that would happen. She would bring him out of him trance. Which he didn’t mind, because he didn’t want her to know what he was thinking. And he would answer, sighing in relief when it was right. “You know, if you’re sick you shouldn’t push yourself. I get pretty loopy when I’m sick, too.”

And… she thinks there’s something wrong with him. He sighed, chuckling and shaking his head. “No, no I’m good. I just had something on my mind. Actually, can I ask you?” Byleth tilted her head, but still nodded. “Do you, by chance, wanna go out sometime? To my birthday party I mean? I mean, we’re not drinking or anything, aha. But I mean we’re around the same age and all, so we’d enjoy each other! …‘s company, I mean.” He said ‘I mean’ four times. Why the hell was he so nervous.

Byleth giggled, patting his knee. “I’d love to. Drinks don’t always have to make a party.” Claude grinned, nodding his head.

“Of course, of course. You can also bring your friends, if you’d like.” Byleth raised her eyebrows.

“Are you sure?” When she saw Claude nod, she hummed in thought. “Mmm, alright. I just to warn you, my friends are a bit… interesting.”

“Mine are too! We can call it even, then.” Claude was fist pumping in his mind, knowing he made it one step further. They continued on, with Claude now excited for his birthday in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday party is here; time to have fun

Claude was thankful for Hilda letting them have the party at her house. Her house was a _lot_ bigger thanks to her brother, so they were able to hold more people. Lorenz, Hilda and Marianne were helping a few other of the invited people get the house ready. The others were Raphael, Ignatz, Lysithea, and Leonie… even though they weren’t as close with each other, they were still classmates and still had fun with each other.

“Hey Raph, don’t eat the food yet! It’s not even yours!!” Ignatz was chastising the bulky male who was currently trying to sneak some of the chicken wings out of the bowl.

“Come on man, it’s free food!”

“It’s free _after_ the party starts. How about you and me trade jobs? I can’t carry all of these chairs at once.” At the sound of lifting any type of weights, Raphael’s eyes lit up.

“Hell yeah I’ll help you! And after all of the heavy stuff is put up, I can treat my muscles to some nice meaty snacks!” Ignatz shook his head, but seeing Raphael carry ten chairs in each hand was better than watching him vacuum all of the food up before the celebration began.

Claude watched the chaos, but he only smiled. This was his element. He looked at the clock and did a double-take. They had ten minutes before the party started. “Yeah, I know,” Hilda said, reading his expression, “Go get your birthday suit on! Come on, you have a girl coming over! One that you _like._ ” Claude nodded, running to one of the bathrooms.

He knew it would be good to different clothes while everyone got ready, because he had icing and punch spilled on him twice. Lysithea apologized profusely, but he wasn’t even mad knowing he had another outfit in the back.

The outfit he had was quite different: mostly dark with gold buttons down the middle. There was a gold chain going from his shoulder to the buttons, and there was a small cape, maybe more like a shawl, in the back. It made him look a little more elegant… a present his grandfather gave him to wear not too long ago. He was glad that everybody else was dressing up in clothing that was similar, because he felt a bit… out of place in that suit.

He didn’t have time to linger on it though, because the doorbell rang. Everybody else was here, so that meant Byleth was next. He sucked in a breath and moved back to the main area, getting a few ‘ooos’ from the girls. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door, giving a mock curtsy to fit the theme.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen.” He grinned, looking back up from his curtsy, but immediately having to catch his breath. Byleth had on such a cute black dress… the rim was wavy so that it flowed whenever she turned, the v-neck was at _juuust_ the right place, and it was off-shoulder too. She wore a simple choker with a pearl in the middle, as well as a few bracelets on one arm.

There were three others with her. The other girl had long, dark brown hair with green eyes, one guy with fiery red hair, and another with deep blue hair; both with brown eyes. “Claude, meet Sylvain, Felix, and Dorothea. They’re some of my good friends.” All except Felix waved, who crossed his arms in defiance.

“Listen, I’m only here because this shit face,” he pointed at Sylvain, “dragged me here. If you want to get on _my_ good side, battle me.” Byleth rolled her eyes, and Sylvain patted his shoulder.

“Come on man, this ain’t fencing class. Lighten up! It’s a party, have fun!” Sylvain’s hand was only knocked off with a scoff. “Dude, you want me to find you a girl? I’ll find you a girl. And maybe you and her? Me and By? We can have some fun in one of the back rooms. Dorothea, you can join too!” Sylvain waggled his eyebrows at Byleth, who only looked at him with an unamused face. “I’m joking!”

The brown haired girl, Dorothea, crossed her arms with a sneer. “I hope you’re joking. Because if not, you’d better keep the lights on. You might be missing a _bone_ in the morning.” Sylvain’s face went white, a nervous laugh escaping him.

Claude was looking back and forth between all of them. Yes, they were interesting alright. He was glad that he saw that birthday post, or else he would have been jealous of Sylvain. But it seemed like he was more a player than anything. He cleared his throat, getting their attention. “You guys can have a party out there if you’d like, but feel free to come in and join everybody else.”

The group gave apologies and came in, taking in the surroundings. This house was _big_. It was a lot different than having a kickback in a college dorm or a friend’s apartment. “Now then,” Claude grinned, his voice louder so everyone could hear him, “Why don’t we get this party started?”

Throughout the evening, laughter and chaos filled the room. Raphael and Hilda were having an eating contest, Ignatz was drawing Marianne that was posing a lot like Mona Lisa (if the Mona Lisa could look any more uncomfortable), and Lorenz had found Dorothea, trying his best to flirt with her.

“Oh my, what a beautiful rose we have here. Tell me, have I seen you somewhere before? Our school has done dance competitions previously.” Dorothea raised a brow at him, sipping her punch. “Were you a guest, perhaps? I do believe I saw your body flying in the air with grace and landing with such poise that an honorable man like me would look like a child learning to walk. Perhaps I may see that choreography again, but alone together with you, on my lap.”

Dorothea smiled, finishing her drink. “Oh, but you fail to understand my good sir. This rose has thorns upon her. And much of my choreography will consist of a kick to your tiny baby balls until they shrivel up as if you were fifty years older than you actually were.” Lorenz’s head craned back as she walked away, surprised at that type of response.

“Yeah,” He felt an arm around his shoulder and looked, seeing Sylvain with his punch in hand. “You picked the wrong one to mess with. She’s hard to get. But also, you did it wrong man! This isn’t the 17th century dude. Girls don’t like poetry like that. Watch this.” Sylvain walked towards Leonie, who was busy trying to gush over Byleth.

“Hey baby,” Sylvain sauntered over, grazing his hand over Leonie’s lower back. “How about you and me get out of here. I’m sure you need a nice, strong man to-” Leonie looked back at him, making him hiss and take his hand off like he touched a hot stove. “Sorry! I thought you were a girl!”

Leonie narrowed her eyes, turning fully to the redhead. “I am a girl!” She scoffed.

Sylvain furrowed his brows in confusion, and Lorenz came over, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Wow, you were absolutely correct Sylvain! That _was_ romantic. Absolutely stunning. When is the wedding?” Sylvain frowned, but before he could say something, he got a punch to his arm.

Felix had a deeper frown on his face, one that was out of anger. “Stop flirting with every chick you see! Nobody’s going to have fun if you’re going to sit here and flirt all night.” Sylvain held his hands up, walking with the other to another side of the room.

Leonie turned back to Byleth, her eyes shining again. “Anyway! Is it true that you’re Jeralt’s daughter?! _The_ Jeralt, the boxing master?! He’s won so many fights that I can’t even keep count! I had a class with him once when he was giving them a looong time ago… I can’t believe you’re her! Do you know how to fight like him? How well do you fight? Come on, let’s do it right now!”

Byleth was taken aback by Leonie’s forwardness. “What’s this about fighting? Don’t play too hard, Hilda’s brother will fight _me_ if he finds out anything is broken.” Claude had walked over, a pizza in hand.

“Claude! Did you know that Byleth is Jeralt’s daughter? Jeralt, the UFC light heavyweight Champion! God, I would love to meet him again! And this is his daughter!!” Claude looked at Byleth, who sweat dropped. She gave him a pleading look, and he gave her a sly nod back.

“Damn, that’s crazy. What a small world. Hey, me and Teach are gonna get the candles from the back. Why don’t you talk to Raph about it? I’m sure he’d love to hear.” Leonie nodded furiously and ran over to Raphael, who was beating his chest with his empty plate beside a groaning, sick-looking Hilda.

Claude took Byleth’s hand, leading her to one of the farther rooms out back. “There’s a balcony out here, we can catch a breath, if you’d like.” Byleth nodded with relief, and Claude kept walking. Soon they reached the room, and Claude slid the glass door open, leading her outside. The balcony was nice; it had a clear view of the trees and the pool downstairs below.

“Wow,” Byleth breathed.

“Yeah, wow is right,” Claude chuckled. “Hilda’s family is crazy rich. When she heard that I wanted a party, she insisted that I have it here.” He leaned on the railing, crossing his arms. “Thanks for coming, by the way. Sorry about Leonie. I know you like parties, but this was a bit much, huh?”

Byleth gave a pathetic nod paired with a small laugh. “Sorry, she was so excited and all of the questions overwhelmed me.”

“What?” Claude grinned, snorting a bit. “Overwhelmed by that? Teach, you hit me with more questions than that all the time!” Byleth rolled her eyes.

“Unlike you, I’ve heard those questions millions of times before.” She said. Claude kept it to himself, but he really wanted to say, ‘oh, quite the contrary.’

“Yeah, yeah, but my poor head is so hurt by all that thinking!” Byleth crossed her arms, giving a look like she didn’t believe him. “What?” He asked.

“Oh sure Von Riegan, like you don’t like to think.” Claude mock-confused face turned to a real one, making Byleth smile. “I’ve been working with you for two months. You don’t think I just have tunnel vision, do you? I see all of the books lying around the house. I see the history books, the board games, the language guides, all of that. You practically have your personality marked through the house. Except for the gaming. I had to pry on that one.”

This girl was good. She was attractive and had a good sense of humor, but who knew she was so attentive? “Hey, I like anime and video games? So what? I don’t have to be a just a book nerd.”

Byleth giggled and shook her head. “Did I ever say it was bad? I like Smash too.”

Claude widened his eyes. “You like video games too?! Damn, you’re-” _Amazing._ “-versatile huh? Why didn’t you say so?”

She shrugged, humming a bit. “I saw it on the shelf but I we were working at the time. By the time I could have mentioned it, it slipped my mind.” Claude snorted, pushing off the railing.

“Well then,” he said, walking forward to her, the music and voices muffled from the walls, “You’ll have to challenge me someday.” He stopped a few inches in front of her, looking down at her blue eyes. “I’d watch out, I’ll give you a hard time. You’ll be begging me to stop.” His eyes were half-lidded with a smile, and Byleth grinned back.

“Yeah! I’d love to. I main Pikachu by the way. It’s fun winning by a character nobody expects to be good.” Did… did she not catch that? His tone, his expression… everything… did that really just fly over her head?

“U-uh, wow, pikachu? Huh, I’d figure you for a swordfighter. Fair enough!” He quickly gained his composure, standing straight. Byleth moved back and reached into her pocket.

“Oh! I forgot. I have a birthday present for you.” She held out a box and handed it to Claude. “Open it.”

“For me?” He opened the box, widening his eyes at the contents. It was… a pin? It was a very nice pin actually, a small golden deer with antlers so big that they came down to its sides. The gold shined whenever the party lights hit it, making it look like it had just come out of a treasure chest. “Wow… You… you didn’t have to get this for me. This so nice…” He held it up one last time before his pinned it on his jacket. “How does it look?”

“Crooked.” Claude raised a brow but didn’t retort when Byleth walked over to help him fix it. Seeing the girl this close… he looked at the girl’s dark indigo hair, smelling the sweet aroma of shampoo coming off of it. He wanted to put his hands around her waist, or maybe kiss the top of her head. There was a bed in the room they just walked through… he could pick her up and throw her down right there and take off each and every item of clothing one by one. He could… “Done.”

He looked down as the other admired her work. “It’s best if you look in the mirror when you put it on, so you know it’s straight. I’m glad I got the deer. I know it’s your favorite animal, but it fits you really well.” Claude smiled, placing his hands behind his head.

“Huh. Well thank you, I’ll be sure to keep this on me.” Every single day.

“Woaaahhh! Hold up! Are you two getting ready to shag or something? Goddamn, By, you shoulda told me there was another guy!” Sylvain walked into view, holding his chest dramatically. Claude looked back, surprised to see another person. He shouldn’t have been, but how could he blame himself? How else would someone know the layout of this house if they’ve never been there?

And then he saw a jaw-dropped Hilda, running behind Sylvain and… fixing her clothes? Claude laughed. “And you weren’t? I’m an innocent birthday boy who was accepting a gift from my dear mentor.” Hilda’s jaw dropped even more, like she wanted what Sylvain said to be true.

“Hold on, really Claude? You didn’t, like,” She wiggled her eyebrows multiple times, and he shook his head. “ _What?!_ ” Sylvain looked between them all and flexed his fingers.

“I mean, I’m up for us to all work together on this one. I love a good time with friends,” he grinned at Hilda and Byleth.

Claude held his hand up, shaking his head. “Woah now, you’d better ask who’s off limits.” He eyed, him, and Sylvain understood. So Claude was pinning for Byleth. Interesting. He saw Claude’s expression turn into a smirk… a devious one. “You’d also better set your limits. You never know who you’re talking to.” Now _that_ was enough to get Sylvain to back off.

“Wait, why are you two even up here anyway?” Hilda asked.

“Well,” Byleth shrugged, “I was feeling a little claustrophobic. And Claude was nice to bring me somewhere quiet.”

Sylvain laughed. “Nah, the private areas are for a good time. Come on. It’s a good ways away from the party _and_ there’s a nice, soft bed over there. You mean to tell me that you and Claude weren’t trying to get down and dirty?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Wait, really? Did you think…? No. What? No,” she nervously laughed, shaking her head. “I would never.” Claude cringed internally. She didn’t have to deny him that harshly. “He’s my student!” Fair enough. “U-um! Why don’t we go back down?”

Hilda and Sylvain looked at each other, and Hilda spoke up again. “ _You_ guys, can go down, but me and Sylvain are gonna have a bit of fun.” She winked.

“So you guys are up here for… that?” Byleth asked, while Sylvain and Hilda nodded shamelessly. Byleth looked like she was about to scold, when Claude grabbed Byleth’s hand, tilting his head to the hallway.

“Come on, I think we’d have more fun if we’re with everyone else. Hilda and Sylvain are lame.” He laughed, walking the girl to the door.

“Lame?!” Sylvain crossed his arms. Claude waved at the both of them while he and Byleth went out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

“Anyway,” he smiled, putting a hand on her back to lead her, “Let’s enjoy the rest of the party, yeah?”

* * *

The rest of the party involved Raphael and Leonie doing fake wrestling stunts, Dorothea stealing the show when karaoke came around, and Ignatz finally finishing the artwork of Marianne. It had looked really good, too, and Marianne ended up being glad that she said yes to Ignatz. Felix had been angry for a good while at the party, and when Claude came down and asked about it, he became even angrier. Claude knew that the boy wasn’t inherently like that, but he decided to leave it alone. Felix warmed up through once Claude invited him to a round of Mortal Kombat, which actually turned into about 15 rounds instead.

Hilda and Sylvain eventually came back down, and everyone was having a blast when it was time for Mario Kart and Smash. Those were the games that made _and_ broke friendships. Eventually people got comfortable, taking of their jackets, shawls and heels, as if it were a get together instead of an ‘elegant-themed’ party. Claude would make sure that next time, it he would make the plans instead of Lorenz.

Closer to the end of the party, Claude had asked Byleth about her birthday. Apparently it was coming up in a year, and Claude grinned. “Really? It’ll be your 21st birthday too. Mind if I throw you one?” Byleth smiled, nodding her head.

Unfortunately, that day never came. About a year into their tutoring, she decided to move. Her major was English, and her professor recommended her to study abroad, which is exactly what she did.

He couldn’t be mad at her… how could he? As much fun as he had with her, she was still his tutor. He remembered how Judith saw how bummed he was about Byleth leaving. He decided to keep his grades up though; he would make sure of it that he got into college. Before he didn’t care too much… he would maybe go to a technical school, get the bare minimum and get a nice white-collar job. Now? He wanted to make sure her work wasn’t in vain. He may not be able to see her again, but he would at least do well to show that she did a good job with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho, I'm back!!! School is almost over (like one or two final left) and summer is about to begin. I'm so excited to share this fic with you guys; I'm extremely happy with how it's going!! 
> 
> Also, for those of you that know that there's a Sylvix fic coming out too, it will come out either Friday or next week. It's a parallel of this fic here, and it need to be a few chapters behind so that the two fics don't spoil each other lolol
> 
> Other chapters will come out tuesday and friday like usual!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grad school is about to get interesting

Claude heard beeping, beeping, beeping… so much fucking beeping. He wanted to ignore it, but it was so damn prominent that it couldn’t be ignored. His eyes fluttered open in an ungraceful way, and he looked at the clock. _8:50am._ His head snapped up, and he groggily wiped the drool off of his cheek. He had a 9:30 class and only 40 minutes to get dressed and get there. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to that party, but how could he resist? Parties always had the most interesting characters come to them. And you could have the most fun.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, looked in the mirror, and recoiled at the dried saliva in his beard. God that was nasty. He brushed his teeth first and washed his face next, making sure that every part of him was presentable. He changed his clothes as quickly as he could, not bothering to iron his shirt. It was a simple black tee, so hell why did it matter? The wrinkles would fall out anyway.

He poured himself a quick bowl of cereal, regretting that he wouldn’t be able to see his friends before class. Oh shit, that’s right! He had to text them.

_Claude created a group._

**Claude:** Yo guys, my b. I overslept. party was wild

 **Sylvain:** Yah man, I was there lol, loved it <3

 **Hilda:** Oooo claude, ur gonna be late for ur first day of class! Shaaaame

 **Claude:** Nah, thats y i cant see u guys. Eating cereal

 **Lorenz:** What a fool. See Hilda? Isn’t he a bad influence?

 **Marianne:** Just make it to class on time!!

 **Felix:** Shut the fuck up, you guys are blowing up my phone. Half of you are here, in real life, too. What’s the point?

 **Sylvain:** Cause we’re texting claude, duh

 **Dorothea:** Felix is right, stop texting so much, I’m in class ;;

 **Hilda:** claude made the group w/ 7 peopleeee dont blame meeee

_Felix has left the group_

_Dorothea has left the group_

**Claude:** Alright alright, imma be there in a sec. dont wait for me, i’ll just come to class

Claude chuckled at his phone while he ate. Ironically, that party he had five years ago… they all remained friends after that. Some people hung out with others on different days, for example, Raphael and Marianne would hang out when Lorenz or Leonie weren’t available. And on top of that, they had made even more friends along the way. He remembered meeting Sylvain and Felix’s friends: Dedue, Dimitri and Ingrid. Two of them, Dimitri and Dedue, were his roommates… and good god did they have the weirdest atmosphere around them. Dimitri looked like a pirate emo boy that just came out of hot topic, while Dedue followed him around like a dog that lost its mom. Dorothea had also introduced him to her friends, Linhardt, Caspar, and Bernadetta. They were nicer, but still had their quirks. He preferred his own friend group though, since they moved at his speed.

And speaking of, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door into the hallway. He had a ten-minute walk to class, so it was wise to start walking now.

Soon he reached the building where his classroom was, and once he walked into his classroom, he was greeted by familiar faces. Sylvain gave a mock salute while Hilda waved furiously, and Felix gave the smallest smile of approval. Lorenz flipped his hair like he didn’t know him, and Marianne gave a small wave. He sat down by them, setting his bag down.

“Huh, didn’t think you’d make it! Five minutes to spare.” Sylvain laughed, relaxed back in his chair.

“Right?!” Hilda waggled her eyebrows at Claude. “I didn’t think so either. He was mixing so many drinks last night, I was sure it would turn into poison! And not to mention that girl he was with~” Hilda cooed.

Claude laughed, placing his chin on his hand. “I can’t help it if all the guys and gals want to get on my dick. Plus, I mean, come on. Juicy secrets for a good night? I’ll take it.” He chuckled.

“I can’t possibly understand how you’d feel good with that girl twerking on you like that,” Felix spat. “Her ass looked like it was about to bounce off her hips and out the door.” Sylvain laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

“And you can talk?” The redhead asked, challenging the other. “Weren’t you the one dancing with Dorothea? And weren’t you the one trying to learn how to-”

“ _Shut up!_ Shut. Up. Do _not_ talk about that.” The others giggled at Felix’s red face, and Lorenz spoke up.

“Do not worry, my friend. We will not talk about it, because I have it on video.” Felix gaped as the others laughed, making him hide his face from them.

Claude grinned as he opened up his bag, taking out his notebook. “Wait,” Hilda said, “You still carry that thing around?” Claude gave her a look until she pointed down at the bag. The pin of the deer was still there, just as shiny as the day he got it. He made sure to clean it every so often.

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I? It’s sentimental.” He grinned as he pulled the flap up where the pin was and kissed the metal, winking. Sylvain chuckled and nodded his head.

“Interesting,” He simply said. Claude was a clever guy. Everyone knew that, so they it wasn’t hard to tell that Claude knew something was up. Claude didn’t fully figure it out though, until the door nearly slammed open, with someone rushing inside. The brunette swore that his eyes could have popped out at that moment.

That face. That face was unmistakable. Her eyes and hair were a different color, but he saw on the posts all those years back that it was real. The mint hair falling down to her shoulders. Her lips. Her small, pink lips. Claude whipped his head towards the others, who didn’t look surprised at all. Lorenz was even giving Claude a sly smirk.

The Professor walked in, writing on the board. “Alright class, my name is Professor Hanneman. I am a research scholar at a previous institution, should you look me up. I am pleased to say that I will be teaching you all this semester. Let us all get along, yes?”

Claude wasn’t so sure he’d get along with anyone this semester after what just happened.

* * *

“You _knew?!_ You all fucking knew, and no one told me?!” Claude’s voice was a hushed, angry whisper as Hanneman continued to talk. They were in a lecture hall, so the class was pretty big. Still, he didn’t want the professor to hear just how much he wanted to kill them all.

“Hey big guy, calm down, we wanted to surprise you!” Sylvain murmured happily, giving a thumbs up. Claude immediately grabbed at Sylvain’s hand and put his thumb back in his fist.

“No. No thumbs up. How long did you guys know she was coming back?!”

Felix scoffed, crossing his arms. “She texted us about a month ago that she was coming back over here. We met up about a week ago to say hi, since she had to take the rest of it to move in.”

“SHE’S BEEN HERE FOR A WEEK?!” Claude saw a few people look back and apologized with his hands. He turned back to the others, who were still grinning at him. “She’s. Been. Here. For. A. Week?” He asked again, his voice quiet but still filled with venom.

Marianne touched his arms and giggled when she felt the hairs were raised. “We wanted to surprise you Claude. We all know how much you liked her, and seeing you still have that pin,” she eyed his bag, “Are we not correct?” Claude relaxed his muscles a bit, trying to calm down.

“Well, whatever he feels, that reaction was fucking perfect. Chef’s kiss. Mwah.” Sylvain gave and exaggerated chef’s kiss, making Claude stick out his tongue. The brunette looked back at the woman sitting near the front of the lecture hall. He wished he could say hi right now, but he had an hour and a half before that could happen.

With a lot of foot-tapping and pencil-spinning, the last thirty minutes were able to pass by without him screaming. Everyone in the hall got up to go, and Claude waited until it was a little clearer to go see her. His pace was a bit faster than the others, so he reached the woman far quicker than everyone else did. He slid in front of her, holding his arms out.

“Claude?” She asked, looking him up and down. “Wow, you’ve grown up so much!” The brunette faltered, his smile going crooked for a bit. Wasn’t that… what an aunt would say to their nephew or something? She touched his face, bringing him out of his thoughts rather quickly. “And you grew facial hair too. My my. Daddy material.”

He swore he could faint right there. Daddy material?! _Hell, I’m not complaining, call me that again,_ he thought. She snickered, watching his reaction. “Hilda taught me that one. She said you’d be happy to hear it.” He looked at Hilda who was still walking down the steps, giving him a thumbs up. He felt something slowly run down his chest, and when he looked, it was her finger. “…When did you get muscle like this? I don’t remember your chest being so broad.”

He grinned, bringing her into a hug. “All the more space to hug you. Welcome back Teach!” He let go moving back some. Byleth smiled, shaking her head.

“No need to call me that. We’re equals now, aren’t we?” Claude looked and then snorted, nodding his head.

“I guess that’s true. Alright, _Byleth_.” Claude caught it, the smallest quirk of her brow. She could tell he caught it, too. For some reason, she really liked how her name rolled off her tongue.

The other’s caught up, giving the woman hugs and handshakes. “Why the hell did you sit so far away? It took too long to get to you,” Felix smiled. Byleth giggled, shrugging.

“I was running late. I’m still used to the time zone overseas.” There were nods and hums, and Sylvain clapped.

“Well, I suppose we should _go and study some_ , yeah? Claude, you and By seem hungry. Feel free to go without us.” Lorenz looked at the redhead, shaking his head.

“I must say, I’m kind of hungry as well. I can go and eat too-”

Sylvain put his arm around the other, smiling. “I said, we should _go and study some_. We have class, after all.”

“We do not have another class until-”

“Alright, see ya Byleth! We’re off!” Claude gave a thankful look to Sylvain and chuckled as he saw the ginger aggressively whispering into Lorenz’s ear. The brunette turned to Byleth, who was still staring at him.

“What? Is my face really that interesting?” He smirked as Byleth jumped, then laughed a bit. Sounded like a nervous one.

“Well, I just can’t believe you changed so much! You had such a baby face back then, and… thin arms, and, well…”

“I’m a man now, right?” He raised a brow, and Byleth giggled.

“I guess you are.” She guessed? What? “Where’s the place we’re going to eat at? I’m starving.” Claude let the other statement slip by in favor of getting food with the other. He knew a great place for them to catch up.

* * *

“This is…”

“A café!” Claude grinned, opening the door for her. “I know you like to have tea and all. They have sweets here too, if you’re into that.” The café was a nice, large area with windows that took up most of the wall space. Plants and flowers littered the room, and Claude and Byleth sat down at one of the tables. They both took menus, and Byleth was surprised to see so many different options.

“Ah, I missed places like these,” she smiled.

“Oh, yeah, you went overseas didn’t you? How was that?” Byleth discussed with him about her trip overseas, and how it was an eye-opening experience. She talked about how she had met so many different people, how there were so many languages they spoke, and how culturally different it was there. She personally liked the food there; food was always a plus for her. She even talked about why she was there for five years, which Claude honed-in on. It ended up being a scholarship for her to study abroad, since she had graduated college with the grades she had. Claude was amazed.

“Yeah,” she twirled her hair, “I wish I didn’t leave for so long though. I missed everyone,” she laughed. “Not to mention, since I hadn’t started grad school overseas, it’s counting now. So now…”

“You’re a freshman in grad school.” She sighed and nodded. “Huh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ll be here for another four years too. Law school takes time, you know.” Byleth raised her eyebrows.

“Law school?” Claude nodded. “Wow, that’s exciting! I figured you would end up there from all of the things you told me you loved, and about how you wanted to defend people who couldn’t defend themselves.” The brunette smiled at the praise. He knew it was what he wanted to do, but it was a big motivator to hear it come from her. “It’s so cute!”

_What?_ “What? I mean, you think it’s cute?” He asked, his mouth gaping a bit.

Byleth nodded, smiling. “I think it’s really cute, actually. You’ve really grown up,” she sighed, her cheek resting on her hand. “My little guy is moving up in the world!” Claude felt like he was falling farther and farther from cloud nine. What the fuck was _this?_ Suddenly, he didn’t want tea anymore, he wanted a drink. No, he needed a drink.

He laughed nervously, shaking his head. “Come on now, I’m twenty-three. Give a man some credit here.” He winked, tilting his head to give a mischievous smirk. “I’m not little at all. In fact, there’s quite a few people that’d say I’m pretty _big_.”

“Yes, as I said before, I noticed your muscle. Maybe you’ve been working out?”

“Y… yes. I do work out.” What was that? He felt like he’s asked the word ‘what’ too many times today. So not only did she think of him as a kid, she was oblivious to his flirting because of it. Byleth nodded, clasping her hands together.

“We should do it together sometime! I haven’t had time to work out this past week, so it would be great to have a partner to go with.”

Claude wanted to experiment a bit. No way she didn’t recognize flirting when she saw it. “Oh, I’d _love_ to do it with you, Byleth. You’d better stretch though, because a lot of my regimens would have your legs shaking up until the next day. We can do it now, if you want.” Byleth raised his eyebrows at him, and for a second, he regretted making that comment. That is, until she kept talking.

“Huh, well, just let me know when! I don’t have my workout clothes today, but I’ll finish unpacking as soon as I can so we can start.” Claude was going to scream. Was she refusing to see that he was flirting? He decided not to comment on it anymore, and just enjoy their time.

They ordered and drank tea, catching up with each other. Claude forgot how long it’s been since he heard Byleth’s laugh. They had discussed things like what they liked, what they used to lie, and what they were doing now. They even talked about how Byleth no longer dyed her hair, and Claude was quick to comment on how he liked her minty hair color. Hours felt like minutes but they eventually had to leave, due to Byleth’s next class.

Claude smiled and waved, but as soon as she was gone, he whipped out his phone to text Sylvain.

 **Claude:** dude. she doesnt pick up on anything.

 **Claude:** i even told her i wanted to “work out”

 **Sylvain:** LOL. thats hilarious. yah, thats By for u

 **Claude:** she called me little

 **Claude:** she still sees me as a student

 **Sylvain:** u gonna have to find a way to make her see ur serious

 **Sylvain:** cause itll stay like that man. y dont u do the same thing u do at parties?

 **Claude:** cause she’s not a random fuck

 **Slyvain:** dunno how 2 help u then

 **Claude:** >:(

Claude rubbed his hand down his face, sighing. He definitely did _not_ want to do the professor like he did at parties. Sure, he was rambunctious and wild sometimes, but it didn’t mean he was like that with everybody. What made him feel worse was that he got called ‘daddy material’ without her even meaning it. He huffed, walking out of the café.

“Make her see that I’m serious….” Claude smiled, shaking his head. The only way to make her see that he was serious was to _not_ be serious. He’d be himself.

* * *

Byleth had met up with Dorothea after her class, wanting to catch up with her. Dorothea didn’t have the same morning class as everyone, so she was excited to see her today. And soon enough, they met, hugging and squealing with each other. “Ugh, By, it’s been so _long!_ How are you?” Byleth smiled, moving back to talk.

“So good,” she sighed, “It’s good to be back. I’m still getting used to the time zones, but I’m doing better than before!” She motioned for them to sit down on one of the benches in the green space area of the campus, and Dorothea followed with no qualms. “I met up with Claude today too. It was good seeing him, since I hadn’t seen him when everybody met up last week.” Dorothea gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth excitedly, then calmed herself with a breath.

“Oh, you diiiid? How was it? How was _he?_ Did you call him daddy material like Hilda said?” Byleth nodded and Dorothea squealed again.

“He looked like he was surprised,” she giggled. “And he’s a lot… bigger. As in, he’s muscular now. Arm hair. Facial hair.”

“Testosterone.” Dorothea mocked a flexing motion, making Byleth laugh.

“Ah, yes, he’s grown up from the little bean he was five years ago. Too cute.” Dorothea stopped laughing. Too cute? Byleth was supposed to ramble on about how sexy he was, and how wet she was getting, and so on and so forth! Why was she... looking like that?

Dorothea squinted her eyes, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. “And… what else did you guys talk about?”

“Well,” Byleth thought, “He said he works out, just like I do. And he had great routines and regimens,” she smiled. Dorothea could only listen with a dead panned face. She didn’t even need to hear the words from Claude himself to know what he meant. “Of course, I didn’t have my clothes; you know they’re still packed away. So I told him that we should later.”

Dorothea wailed, a loud groan coming from the girl. Byleth tilted her head, getting ready to touch her until the brunette suddenly whipped her head toward her. “So you mean you didn’t flirt with him? At _all?_ ” Byleth gave a confused laugh.

“Why would I? He was my student before. I watched him grow up.”

“Byleth. You’ve been gone for five years. You didn’t watch him grow up, and you don’t know as much about him as you think.”

“I doubt that.”

Dorothea could only stare. She wanted to tell Byleth about Claude’s escapades. About how he absolutely loves alcohol, and how he’s always trying to come up with his own flavors and recipes. How he used to work as a bartender at a club in college. She wanted to tell how Claude, her ‘baby,’ would party on the weekends and have people calling him daddy while the wall thumped on the other side of the room. Hell, it happened last night! She wanted to show her the videos of him dancing stark naked at a kickback in college, or him playing beer pong with Sylvain and the others, and the flaunting all the money he won. But, looking at Byleth, she could tell that she might faint if she heard all of it at once.

She decided to keep quiet and only fiddle with her fingers. “Five years is a long time, By. You’d be surprised how much people change. Pay more attention to him and you’ll see.” She tilted her chin up, signaling that she was done.

Byleth watched her face as she sat there. Pay more attention? What else was there to pay attention to? How much did things change?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude makes Byleth feel weird, Byleth needs to know why

Byleth was eating breakfast with Felix, Claude, Dorothea and Sylvain. She felt a lot better being with her original friends than a large group. Large group were fun, but they could be draining sometimes. Claude was an addition she felt like she could have with any group, too. Claude had cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon; a hearty breakfast that she always appreciated. It felt great too because it was the weekend, and there was very little work that had to be done.

Dorothea sighed as they talked about their workload for the semester. “Ugh, I’ve got sooo much to do this weekend. You’d think someone in _law_ ,” she looked at Claude, “or someone in _marketing_ ,” she looked at Sylvain, “would have much more to do. But no, the music major is the one who has it rough. I don’t even get paid for my internships!”

Byleth patted her back, trying her best to console. “It’s okay Dorothea, I heard you’ve been doing well at the Opera House though! Soon, you’ll be getting that letter from Manuela saying ‘Welcome Dorothea Amault to the Mittlefrank Opera House!’ And we’ll all be here to celebrate with you!”

Claude nodded, pointing with his fork. “I’ll make us all some nice drinks, too.”

“We don’t need any of your _rat poison_ , Claude. We’ll all be too intoxicated to even realize she made it in there.” Felix scoffed, eating another piece of bacon.

“Hey, come on now! My stuff’s not _that_ strong. I like a good buzz is all.” Claude cut into his pancakes, chuckling.

“Yeah, a buzzsaw to the head in the morning. And that’s coming from me, whose father owns a _brewery._ ” Claude waved the redhead off, shaking his head.

“All the more reason to try my concoctions! Me and your dad could strike a deal.” Sylvain crossed his arms just like Felix. “Okay, okay, my bad. Touchy subject.” Byleth looked at all of them interact. She knew Sylvain was a drinker, but Claude was too? She remembered what Dorothea said, but shook her head. No, every adult in college and grad school would be drinking by now. They were all of legal age. All adults. “Anyway, By, you got anyone you’re interested in? Any girls? _Guys?_ Maybe someone who’s daddy material?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“No, no one at the moment.” Damn, that dagger hit so hard that Sylvain felt it, and he wasn’t even the recipient. “I wish though. I would love to have a boyfriend, to date.”

Before the silence could get awkward, Dorothea spoke up. “Oh By, I know _exactly_ what you’re talking about. I wish there was someone who could scoop me up in their arms and tell me they loved me. Someone who was financially stable to make sure I was okay. And to help me out of this forty-thousand-dollar debt.”

“Sounds like a sugar daddy to me~” Claude spoke.

“I do _not_ need a sugar daddy. Someone who’s sweet-”

“Sugar.”

“And financially stable.”

“Daddy.”

“Claude, shut up.” Felix groaned.

“What, I’m just saying! Although Dorothea’s not ready to give up that v-card for them, so it wouldn’t work out. You know those guys always wanna fuck before they give you money.” Dorothea nodded.

“And that’s _exactly_ why I don’t need one.” Byleth giggled at the conversation, amused at how everyone was speaking so comfortably with each other. She almost wished she hadn’t missed that five years with them.

“I would love to _be_ a sugar daddy. Just, you know, without the thousands of dollars in payment.” Sylvain added, eating his food.

“Aren’t you already are then?” Felix spat. “All you do is sleep around with all those women. I think you already qualify.” His words came off like a venom, and for a moment Sylvain wondered why he sounded so angry all of a sudden. Then Claude added in, laughing.

“Ah, Felix. Isn’t there _another_ reason why you don’t want Sylvain being a sugar daddy? Maybe ’cause you-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up Claude!” His words weren’t out of anger, but he still sent a punch to Claude’s arm.

Claude responded with a devilish face, moaning out. “Oh fuck yeah,” he sucked in a breath, “do that again baby.” Felix recoiled and blushed, pointing a finger at him.

“Don’t-! Don’t. Do that Claude. I’ve already told you about that.” Claude snickered, rubbing his arm.

“Ahaha! My bad, my bad, I couldn’t resist.” He looked at Byleth, who seemed like she was frozen in place. She even had her fork halfway up the plate, like she was going to eat something but forgot halfway. “Ah, By, you okay? Sorry, it’s an inside joke, it’s kinda weird to explain-”

“I’m going to the bathroom for a moment! Have to… have to poop!” She stood up with force, making the chair screech violently against the floor. She ran off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sylvain raised his eyebrows at Claude, who only shrugged. “Hey, my food isn’t bad! You guys are eating it.”

“Maybe she held her shit in for too long.” Felix chuckled. Claude thought about it for a moment, then hummed. _Or maybe,_ he thought, _she heard something she liked_.

Claude didn’t realize how right he was. Byleth was currently in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, heart beating a mile a minute. _What was that, what was that whatwasthat???_ She thought that to herself over and over again until it seemed like it wasn’t a real sentence anymore. The way Claude said that, it was so… commanding. And sexy? She trembled, squeezing her legs together. _Oh fuck yeah, do that again baby._ It was replaying in her head.

She rubbed at her temples. Were he and Felix in a relationship? No, she knew for a fact they weren’t. In fact, she knew that all of them were single. So why did Claude make that ‘joke?’ Dorothea said that there was more to him than she knew. Was she right? She had been with him the five years that she herself was gone.

It just… sounded so hot. She pressed her thighs together more. She felt… weird. Her saliva felt thick, and her face was hot. She shook her head. No! Previous student. Claude was a previous student and she could _not_ let that one moment skew her view of that boy. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a calmer fashion. Yes, she was alright, she was going to be fine. She got up and flushed the toilet so it would sound like she actually did go to the bathroom, and then she washed her hands to seal the deal.

She came out, holding her stomach and smiling. “Phew,” She breathed, “I hadn’t used the bathroom in a bit. I guess my body couldn’t hold it in.” Felix nodded and gave a ‘see?’ Everybody else agreed except Claude; he maintained an intense stare. “Anyway, what were we talking about again?”

“Sugar daddies.” Claude’s tone changed, almost as if he were analyzing. This short and sweet breakfast was turning to something else, and poor Byleth couldn’t see it.

* * *

“Ugh, I. Am. Stuffed.” Claude patted his stomach after everyone had finished, and everyone agreed. The breakfast he made packed a punch. But it was still good, so everyone was satisfied.

Dorothea patted his back. “You should cook for us more often! I don’t know how to cook well, so it would be _much_ easier on me.”

Sylvain pitched in while he washed the dishes. “Agreed,” he said. Felix made a small gruff to agree with Sylvain. Everyone was putting up dishes and storing the excess food. Byleth was happy to see that, after all these years, they still worked together well.

“Well,” Dorothea stretched, “I think we should start the afternoon with a good movie, yes?” The others nodded; they all loved a good movie. They bickered about what genre they wanted to watch and ended up settling on horror because everyone wanted to watch something different than action, but fucking Felix couldn’t go without it, so horror seemed like a good compromise. Then, what movie they wanted to watch was even harder. They ended up picking _The Shining_ , since it was a classic.

“Wonderful!” Dorothea clasped her hand together. “Now then, I’ll go get the movie from the Redbox down the street. Do we have any popcorn?” Felix and Sylvain shook their heads, and Dorothea nodded. “Alright, go get us some popcorn. No, popcorn and some extra snacks. Claude? Byleth? Finish up the dishes. We’ve gotta use those plates for the stuff coming up!” Both nodded, and Dorothea walked out the door.

Sylvain and Felix began to walk out, but not before Sylvain could say anything. “Behave, you two! Remember, the apartment is supposed to be _clean_ , not messy.” The redhead winked and Claude laughed, putting up a middle finger.

Byleth raised her brow. “What was that about?” She asked. Claude had just accepted at that point that Byleth wasn’t aware. She probably had to take an actual shit, too.

“Nothing, nothing. Sylvain’s being stupid. Well then, let’s finish up before they get back. I don’t want to be cleaning dishes while the movie’s on.” So the both of them continued, finishing up way slower than they thought they would. In fact, Byleth realized very quickly that it would take them an extremely long time to finish, because she found out that Claude was _horrible_ at dishes.

“Shit, shit shit!” Claude cursed, a plate slipping out of his hand and breaking on the floor. He cleaned it up and tried to continue. He dropped a cup and tried to catch it, but ended up missing and slamming his hands into the soapy water, covering himself in suds. Byleth watched in awe at how _bad_ he was at this.

“I thought you were good in the kitchen?” Byleth raised a brow. “My my, so there’s something that you aren’t good at, huh?” She giggled.

Claude frowned at her, trying to get the dish rag untangled from one of the forks. “Hey, hey, I only said I was good at cooking. Cleaning is not really… my forte.” He sighed, eventually forcing the dish rag out of the utensil and ripping the cloth.

The girl winced and walked over, taking the things from him. “How about we switch?” She asked. “I’ll handle the dishes and you… maybe get the rest of this cleaned up?” Byleth asked. Claude scratched the back of his head, wincing a bit.

“Yeah. You’re the boss, good idea.” Eventaully they were close to finishing, finally finding a speed that they could work at. Byleth was trying to put the last plate on top, standing on her toes to reach. She was so afraid of dropping the plate, but Claude was still wiping down the counters. That’s when she felt the plate come out of her hand, and she turned around. “You can ask for help, y’know. I’m not the tallest guy in the world but I don’t need to stand on my toes to get to that shelf. Plus the plate is dry. I can handle that.” He placed the plate up and rested his hand on the cupboard above her, so his arm and face were shadowing above her. She turned around and widened her eyes.

Claude was ridiculously close. She reeled her head back just a bit, staring at him. It lasted for a bit longer than she’d like, so she began to feel a bit tense. “I… um…” She leaned back against the counter, swallowing. Claude placed his other hand on the counter beside her, trapping her underneath his frame. He stared at her teal eyes, focusing hard, like he was trying to read her. “I-I… thanks.”

“No problem at all.” He leaned in closer, where he could smell that spicy smell of cinnamon shampoo again. Byleth began to flush, and Claude smiled. Bingo. “What’s wrong By? Cat got your tongue? You need any more help?”

“Help… with what? Ah, no. No help. Just, um, you’re… close.” He tilted his head to look where Byleth’s eyes had turned.

“Isn’t that what close friends do? We stay close.” Byleth’s heart raced again as she looked at Claude. His frame… it was just so much wider than hers. His muscles were thicker. His eyes were sharp… so piercing sharp. She focused her eyes on his earring, unable to hold her gaze. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. When did it become like this? Why was she feeling nervous. He was her little student, she shouldn’t feel nervous like this. And she couldn’t help but think that there was something underneath what he said.

“Well, yes, friends stay close… I just…” She could feel his breath. She gulped all of a sudden, feeling like some sort of prey.

“Yours eyes are an amazing shade of green. I wonder where you got them from?” He said, moving a bit closer still yet. His voice was a bit quitter, almost like a murmur.

“Y-yes, I got them from my mother, I think. My father tells me about how he was glad I got her eyes.”

“I’m glad too.” He murmured.

“What?”

Just then, the door opened, and Claude moved back. Byleth tried to get her mind in check as everyone else came in. “Hey hey, how’d you get back so quick?” Claude asked, making Dorothea smile. She held up the dvd in triumph.

“I found one closer by here! This is a game changer. No more fifteen-minute walks to get a movie!” Sylvain and Felix walked in as well, holding bags from the convenience store. The bags were quite full, so Byleth figured they had plenty of snacks.

“We would have been quicker if Sylvain wouldn’t have the urge to get his dick wet with the cashier at the store.” Felix glared at the other, throwing down the bags. The redhead only smirked at him, setting down his bag too.

“Hey, can’t help it if she’s hot. You deserve a nice lady too, ahah-ow! Okay guys, let’s turn on the movie before Felix kills me!”

And so they sat down by the tv and put on the movie, laughing and talking while the film played. Byleth sneaked out her phone, texting Dorothea who sat across from her.

 **Byleth:** Dorothea!!! Help me. What did you say about Claude yesterday?? About him, you know, being different?

 **Dorothea:** Ahhhh :0 he must have said something. What did he say?? I want details

 **Byleth:** No, just tell me what you meant!

 **Dorothea:** Ask someone else then ;) I don’t wanna tell you too much babe. Your poor heart might break

Byleth scoffed, shaking her head. “You _both_ are on your phones? What’s the point of the movie if you’d be texting back and forth?” Felix raised a brow, looking between the two. Dorothea shook her head and put her phone away, giggling nervously. But Byleth kept hers out, putting a finger to her lips.

“Shh! I have something I need to send to someone. I’ve seen this movie plenty of times, anyway.” Felix rolled his eyes while Byleth continued to text.

 **Byleth:** Hey Hilda! Dorothea says that Claude has changed a lot. Is that true??

 **Hilda:** no? hes always been the same

 **Hilda:** o wait, well i guess its different for you aint it

 **Byleth:** Can you please help me?? I… some of the things he says is confusing. And I am so, I guess, lost

 **Hilda:** damn girl, u sound lik ur dyiiing. but no, you said he’s a lil kiddie right? 

**Byleth:** Well, you guys know what I mean. I’ll buy you some McDonald’s

 **Hilda:** hmmm

 **Byleth:** Hilda please? Dorothea said she wouldn’t help me, and I’m nervous to ask the boys.

 **Hilda:** haaaahhhhh fiiiinnnne i’ll help u. But dont get mad @ me when you regret it

 **Byleth:** I’m sure I won’t. But I’m really curious

 **Hilda:** doesnt claude say curiosity killed the cat?

 **Byleth:** Yes.

 **Byleth:** But satisfaction brought it back. He’d also say that.

 **Hilda:** oooo, he’d get turned on by dat word play. okidoki, i’ll help u.

 **Hilda:** stop by tonight. lorenz n marianne will be here

 **Hilda:** like i said, dont be scareeedddd

Byleth rolled her eyes as she put away her phone. She wasn’t scared of much, and it sounded like Hilda was exaggerating again. She just needed to know why she felt the way she did with Claude, because it was weird and uncomfortable and she wanted it to be normal. She looked at the brunette, who was currently pointing on about the next scene. Yeah, he was her baby student. There was no way he had changed as much as everybody’s making it out to be. She would meet Hilda tomorrow to confirm. This had to be settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright, I kinda liked this chapter. Byleth starts budding feelings, and she gets a bit more curious about what's changed over the past few years. But what happens when you ask someone who has absolutely no filter? Hmmm.... let's find out Friday!
> 
> Youguyshavenoideahowharditistoholdrestraintandnotposteverythingatonce


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing naked is fun

Byleth walked to Hilda’s dorm which was not too far away from Sylvain and Felix’s dorm. She had dressed in casual clothes which consisted of black leggings and a blue blouse. It was comfortable and easy to walk in, given she was supposed to be sitting down with this girl and the others. She reached the dormitory door and knocked.

Long pink hair came into view, and she was greeting with a big hug. “By! Good to see you girl, come on in! I hope you had breakfast already, because none of us know how to cook well.”

“Well, you cook pretty well,” Marianne protested, raising her hand.

“ _Some_ of us can’t cook. I just can’t be bothered.” Byleth giggled. Hilda, in some ways, was still the same. As lazy as ever. “So,” the girl turned around, skipping to the couch, “Let’s discuss.”

“Discuss what?” Lorenz asked, turning down the tv.

“Byleth has the hots for Claude!” She snickered. Lorenz and Marianne went wide-eyed and darted their heads towards the woman.

Byleth gave them a confused look in return, shaking her head. “No I don’t! It’s just that… He doesn’t seem like the baby I once knew.” The three others paused, then broke out into hysterical laughter.

“ _Baby?_ The only reason I’d call him baby is to call him baby daddy.” Hilda laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

Lorenz chuckled, his posture in that pompous pose he always makes. “I think we’re about to ruin our dear friend, aren’t we? It’s not too late to back out now, Byleth. Ignorance is bliss.” Marianne agreed to Lorenz’s statement with a nod, but Byleth shook her head. She had to know what was up. Before, she was the one who knew about him. But because she missed five years… five _years,_ it was like everybody knew something that she didn’t. She wanted in on it.

Hilda sighed, knowing Byleth’s expression. “Alright girl, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She leaned on the back of the couch, putting her cheek on her hand. “So,” she started, “What made you come to us for your consultation?”

Byleth squeezed her hands together. “Well, Dorothea told me a while ago that Claude was different. Very different from how I knew him. And, well, yesterday he and Felix, I guess, joked…? Felix punched him, and he said… Um….” Her face flushed as she said it out loud, and the others laughed their asses off. Both at what Claude said, and at Byleth’s shyness. She couldn’t help it, it was embarrassing to say that string of words together.

“Yyyep! That sounds like Claude. It’s an inside joke between us all. It was a kickback we went to, and Sylvain had bumped into Felix a little too hard. Felix was drunk, and, well, you can guess what came out of his mouth.” The girl giggled while everyone else nodded.

“Well, at least it’s something he repeated, not something that came out on his own.” Byleth mused.

“Oh no,” Marianne said, “Do not underestimate him. He’s said worse.” The woman smiled, making her jaw drop. Worse?

“Oh, tell me about it,” Lorenz snorted, “That time we were at a kickback at Sylvain’s 25th? Ugh, made me never want to go there again. That conversation about ‘ass or tits’ made me feel so… dirty.” Lorenz shivered.

“ _What?_ Talk about _boring_ Lorenz. Ass or tits is the real question in this world.” She giggled. “Now that you mention it, that was one of the craziest we’ve done.”

“ _Don’t._ Talk about that one anymore. I should not have mentioned it. I do not want to see Claude’s dick ever again.” Byleth widened her eyes. Claude’s… Claude’s dick? Hilda saw her face change and she nodded.

“Oooooooo By,” she squealed, “I have _got_ to show you the video!!” Hilda had gotten more comfortable by now, yanking out her phone from sheer excitement. Lorenz facepalmed and Marianne covered her mouth.

“H-Hilda, are you sure that you want to show By tha-”

“Look! He was _out of it_ that night. At least, out of his mind. He was only a little tipsy, but something made him do this, and god am I glad he did!” Hilda shoved her phone in Byleth’s face, having her take it. There was a pole in the room, and it looked like Claude was singing to something. She couldn’t hear his voice since the music was so loud, but as the video went on, she was glad she didn’t.

He had started to button down his shirt, exposing the hairs on his chest and his abs. He swayed his hips as he teased v-line of his waist, bringing it down a few times before he shed his pants. He was now in his underwear, dancing to the music while she heard a few ‘woos,’ some of which were from Hilda. She squinted her eyes… they were mostly people she knew! She could she Felix in the back pinching the bridge of his nose while Sylvain was making drinks, Hilda screaming her lungs out in approval, and a few others doing the same. Marianne was blushing and she could see the top of Lorenz’s purple hair.

Claude had stripped from his underwear and Byleth had gone red in record time. He was… well endowed, and he wasn’t even hard. She knew that guys would grow bigger when they were stiff… suddenly she was curious. He sunk to his knees and rolled his hips… the way he rolled his hips… she could imagine someone bending over in front of him right there. She swallowed; her eyes unable to come off the screen. Just then, the screaming got louder when Sylvain stumbled over, seemingly drunk. The redhead put a whole bottle of champagne to his pelvis and shook it like he was… was…

Byleth’s heart beat faster, feeling like she shouldn’t be watching it. The bottle opened, spraying fizz all over the man. Claude kept rolling his hips, moving his hand back to expose himself more and smiling devilishly at the laughing man. Just then they heard some ‘ooos’ and ‘oh shits’ as Felix came and knocked the man over his head, then dragged the stumbling man to the side. Claude stood up, licking his teeth and pointing up and down to his body while he looked at the camera, almost as if he were challenging.

The replay button came up, and Hilda sighed. “Ah, man, I forgot how Felix came up and stopped them. What a bummer! I wanted to see more. Sylvain’s a top but so is Claude. It would have been like, a battle for dominance or something. But hey, all good things come to and end.” Byleth was still speechless, her head wrapped around the fizz of the champagne running down Claude’s… area.

“Hilda, I believe you broke her,” Lorenz chided.

“No, no! Please… tell me more.” Hilda grinned, nodding excitedly while Lorenz and Marianne looked at each other with worry.

* * *

Byleth walked back to her own dorm, her mind overwhelmed with so much. She wasn’t surprised about the beer pong videos; Claude had always been so smart and calculating. But then the videos of him grinding on other people came up, and Byleth found herself… mad? Why would she be mad? He had the right to do that.

She shook her head, going back to processing the plethora of videos and stories she received. Claude pranking one of the girls by putting itching powder in her panties. Claude wrestling with other guys in a ‘fight club’ bracket. Claude making a ‘secret concoction’ to give to a professor so she’d get sick and class would be cancelled. More videos of Claude getting raunchy with himself or people. She couldn’t understand how someone could change so much. Or maybe he was like that the whole time? She just couldn’t understand it.

After walking down the hallway for a good bit, she still couldn’t stop thinking about him. All her mind could think about was Claude, Claude, Claude, Claude, “Hey By! You alright? You look like you’ve gone to space.” Claude. She looked up at him, who currently had his eyebrows furrowed in concern. She blinked. If Claude lived in the same dorm as her, it was understandable to see him walking.

“You don’t usually think like that, do you? With your eyes all far away and all. I could probably stick a card between your brows and it’d stick.” He chuckled. She could only stare at him, which made him a little more confused. “By?” He asked again.

The woman just could not understand. The boy she once knew… had turned into a crazy, confident, flamboyant person. She struggled to speak, nearly watching the fizz run down his body before her eyes.

She wanted to lick it off.

_No, what the hell was that thought, Byleth? He is dry and clothed right now, plus it’s unsanitary._ She gulped as he said her name once again, with playful whistles and hand gestures.

“Ah, yes! Sorry, I’ve been thinking about how much work I have. I’m so stressed about it,” Byleth forced a smile. Claude raised a brow, then shrugged.

“Well then,” he held out his hand, “Mind if I steal your time? We can play some games if you want to. It’s been a while since we’ve played video games together, yeah? What, since my birthday, right?” He smiled. Byleth widened her eyes. She remembered the party that they all went to, with so many people and new friends. That’s why she knew Hilda, Lorenz and Marianne in the first place. It was fond memories of hers.

Byleth nodded, a legitimate smile growing on her face. It would be a good way to shake off the other thoughts of him if she was doing something else. “Of course! I’ll have you know, I’ve honed my skills overseas.” Claude laughed, shaking his head.

“You may have, but I’ve got skill too. You’ll be saying, ‘ _Oh Claude, how could you?! Mercy, mercy, I can’t take seeing Pikachu get his ass clapped for the fifth time in a row!!’”_ Claude held his hand over his face dramatically, making Byleth laugh and hit his arm.

“Let’s see then.” She said. And so they went to Claude’s dorm, laughing and bantering along the way. When they got in, Claude saw both Dedue and Dimitri watching TV. He snuck up behind them like a panther.

“Yoink!” He snatched the remote from beside the blonde, turning the television to the unit that had the console attached. Dimitri looked back, scowling. “You know man, you really gotta fix your face. You look like an animal gritting your teeth like that.

“Claude, give me the remote. I’m not done watching my show.”

“Dude, you have a TV in your room! Just watch Game of Thrones there. Me and my friend,” He gestured his hand out at Byleth, who was embarrassed to be in the middle of this, “are going to play some games.” Byleth sighed. She didn’t want to cause any trouble.

Dimitri widened his eye, looking at the girl. That was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her mint green hair and that… that _figure_. It was like she was a goddess. Claude noticed his ogling and rolled his eyes. “What, that look is for me?” He teased.

Dedue sighed, turning his head to them. “I suggest you hand us the remote and leave. We are not-”

“Dedue, let’s stay and watch. I like video games, anyway.” Dedue’s head perked up in confusion. He knew the blonde liked to play games, but he also knew that the man did not like any type of interruptions in his shows, _especially_ Game of Thrones. That was his absolute favorite.

Claude gave an expression more like he was cringing. “Ah, I dunno. You get crazy competitive. Like, I think you’re gonna _actually_ kill me type competitive. I remember when you told Dedue to ‘kill every last one of them’ on fucking Fortnite. You gonna do that again?” Dimitri gave a hearty laugh, waving his hand.

“I apologize. I do get quite competitive, I suppose. I just love the satisfaction of winning. I will to try hold myself back.” Claude sneered and looked at Byleth, who was still confused from the moment she walked in. _What a fucking weirdo, right?_ He mouthed to her. He turned back to the man who was looking at them expectantly.

“Okay, whatever. But if you guys scare away my friend, I’m not talking to you guys for a while.” They both nodded, and Claude hopped over the couch to sit down. Byleth sat down too, getting herself comfortable.

While the brunette searched through his bag to get the game chip, Byleth eyed something shining. Was that… the pin she gave him a while back? And it was very clean. She figured he kept it well maintained after all this time. She wanted to ask him, but before she could, he held the chip up in triumph. “Found it!” He exclaimed.

And soon, after introducing themselves, the four were intensely playing and talking trash to one another. Even Dedue, who was usually silent, chuckled when he won some of the matches. The main winners were Dimitri and Byleth, although Dedue had let Dimitri take some of his wins. Claude’s head flew back, sighing in exasperation.

“Damn By! You weren’t kidding. You’re good. And I’m surprised you play as swordfighters now. I thought you liked Pikachu?” Byleth giggled, shaking her head.

“Swordfighters ended up being better for me.” Dimitri grinned, nodding his head.

“Yes,” he said, “I can see that as well. Other than Dedue, I haven’t met someone who can challenge me in such a way.” Claude crossed his arms, frowning.

“I’m right here,” he scoffed. They played a few more rounds until all of them were tired. All of them sighed as they relaxed on the couch; even Byleth.

Dimitri looked at her again, admiring her face. Even when she was tired, she looked so pretty. He wanted to get to know her more. “Byleth, was it? How long have you been here at the University?” The woman looked across the seats, gladly answering the question. The two started chatting, light small talk going back and forth between them. Claude raised a brow at Dedue who only shrugged, changing the TV back to cable. The show had gone off, so Dimitri had no interest in it anymore.

Claude watched the blonde and squinted. He scooted closer to Dedue, leaning in to whisper. “Yo, was Patchy the Pirate always this chatty?” Dedue narrowed his eyes.

“What did I tell you about calling him that?”

Claude sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, sorry. But my question still stands.”

Dedue looked at him and then the two talking and shook his head. “No, not often. He is only ‘chatty’ when he wants to be.” Claude pursed his lips. That was all he needed to hear. He knew that he and Byleth weren’t dating, but he still didn’t like the idea of Dimitri and her getting all buddy buddy.

The brunette clasped his hands together, grinning as he stood up. “Well then, we should be going. I need to walk By back to her dorm.” The woman looked up, raising a brow. “I mean, it’s getting late, isn’t it?”

Byleth looked at her watch and gasped, jumping up. “It is!! Sorry, I have a morning class tomorrow. But I’d love to see you all again!” Dimitri smiled waving to the two.

“I’d love to see you again too, Byleth.” _Oh_. Claude didn’t like that.

He snickered, raising his hands as he backed away to the door. “What, no love for me? C’moonnn, all that I do for you?” Dimitri’s smile fell as he rolled his one eye.

“You live with us. I will see you when you get back.” Claude laughed, walking out of the door. He sighed once it clicked, looking at Byleth. She was smiling as they walked; an indicator that she had fun. But he was selfish, and he wondered if she had too much fun.

She widened her eyes, holding up a finger. “Oh! I forgot to ask. You… you kept the pin I gave you?” Claude lifted his brows then grinned.

“Mm? So you noticed.” He patted his bag, looking at the emblem of a deer. “Yep, of course! I said I’d keep it. It holds a sentimental value to my heart~” he cooed. Byleth laughed, nodding her head.

“I’m glad I’m able to make you feel that way.” Claude smiled at her words as they walked. _Would you feel even happier knowing the other different ways you make me feel?_ He thought, licking his lips.

Soon they reached her dorm room, with Byleth waving him goodnight. Byleth bit her lip, the video resurfacing in her mind. “Hey, ah, Claude-” she watched him turn, giving her his attention. Her hand recoiled and she rubbed her arm, shaking her head. “N…no, nevermind.”

Claude’s eyebrow quirked. He knew she had something on her mind but didn’t want to say it. He was usually the type to pry, but the girl looked so damn uncomfortable that he decided against it. “Alright, your loss. I probably have an answer to whatever you wanted to ask.” He shrugged.

Byleth blushed, shaking her head even more. “No! I’m fine, it was silly. Goodnight!” She smiled, moving into her dorm room. Byleth shut the door, breathing heavily with her face red. Dorothea looked up from her chair and widened her eyes.

“Oh babe, are you alright?!” The brunette rushed towards her, placing her hands on her shoulders and looking around her body. “Did someone attack you?! Were you harassed?” She looked at her with worried eyes. Byleth shook her head quickly, her flush still very prominent on her face.

“I… I’ll tell you tomorrow. I’m going to text Hilda. We’re going to lunch tomorrow.” Dorothea stared at her, her hands still on her shoulders.

“O… okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember a college party I went to years ago, and one of my friends did the nakey dance. Unlike him though, the one with Claude adds to the story LOL.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Hilda try to teach a life skill, Byleth does something naughty

“Teach me how to flirt.”

Both Dorothea and Hilda choked on their drinks, coughing and hacking. Dorothea covered her mouth while Hilda beat on her chest, trying to understand what the hell she just asked them.

“Teach you how to _what?”_ Hilda exclaimed. They were at a café near the university, enjoying tea before Byleth came out with her wild question.

“Teach me how to flirt. I’m not good at flirting, and I think… I think I like Claude. I want to impress him.” There was a moment of silence before Hilda howled and Dorothea laughed, still trying to recover from her throat burning. The people near them gave side-eyes, but the girls obviously didn’t care. Byleth saw it and shot them a look, hoping they would calm down.

“About fucking time! Oooo, it was the video, wasn’t it? Did the video do it?” Hilda cackled, resting her chin on her hands. Dorothea’s eyes shot wide open, looking at the pink haired girl.

“You showed her the video?! I thought we all agreed-”

“Not my fault her interest grew~! I am but a catalyst to the heart and the puss-puss!” Hilda sang. Dorothea sighed, rubbing her temples.

“I am so, so sorry you had to see that, By. Look, Claude… he had a stupid thing that he was doing. Something to prove a point… I don’t know. But that doesn’t matter, he hasn’t done anything like that since, if it makes you feel better-”

Byleth shook her head. “It’s not about that,” she sighed, “I just… he… um, is very… interesting.” Hilda laughed again, and Dorothea giggled at that.

“Interesting huh?” Hilda wheezed, slapping her thigh multiple times. “Stop, stop! My cheeks hurt. I haven’t laughed like this in so long! Girl, just say he’s hot!” Byleth blushed and frowned at her, crossing her arms. Dorothea did the same, minus the red face. “ _What?_ Dorothea, you want her to get with him too!”

Dorothea sighed, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, By, are you sure? You really do want to try and get into a relationship with him? I’m sure you know how he is.” Byleth nodded.

Hilda scoffed, crossing her arms. “Dorothea, do you really doubt Claude that much? You and me both know that Claude would drop all of his partying and schemes if it meant he could-”

“ _Shhhhhh.”_ Dorothea pointed a finger to her lips. She eyed her, and the other nodded. They didn’t want to ruin the experience for Byleth. After all, if she knew that Claude liked her, she wouldn’t feel like she needed to do anything to woo him. Byleth looked back and forth between the two, not knowing what the hell that exchange was for.

“Well then, this’ll be easy! I’m _amazing_ at flirting.” Hilda cracked her knuckles, shaking her shoulders as well. “How about I play Claude, and you, Byleth, play yourself. Dorothea, you be the referee.” Byleth’s head move quicker, trying to get ahold of the situation.

“What do you mean ‘you’ll play Claude?’ What is this for?” The woman asked.

Dorothea smiled, tilting her head. “She’s suggesting we do roleplay. And I have to agree, it’s a good way to start.” After a bit of hesitation, Byleth nodded her head, looking at Hilda with determination.

“Woah, calm down. You’re gonna scare him away looking like that. Just relax!” Hilda giggled. And Byleth did so, relaxing her shoulders an taking a breath. “Alright, I’ll start. _Hey By, wanna catch a movie later? I can’t wait to put my tongue down your throat. Alaugagagaaa-”_

 _“Hilda._ ” Dorothea chided. Hilda laughed, sticking her tongue back in her mouth.

“Whaaat? Is it not him? Okay, okay, I couldn’t resist! Okay, I’ll be serious-”

“I can’t wait to stick my tongue down your throat too.” Byleth smiled. Both girls widened their eyes and Hilda spat out her drink for the second time.

“No, nono, that’s not what you do! You can’t be so blunt so quickly! Hilda, stop laughing! Byleth is serious!” Dorothea huffed, trying not to laugh herself. Byleth gave a confused look and Dorothea touched her arm. “Okay, _I’ll_ play Claude. Is that fine?” Byleth nodded. Hilda whined in protest, but Dorothea waved her off. “Don’t repeat, just feel your way through it. Okay, here we go. Hey By, how are you doing today?”

“I’m doing fine, how about yourself?”

“Just fine. You know, I’d like to play some other game sometime. I know we play smash, but I wanna _smash_ too.” Dorothea gave a wink.

“Oh, do you like boxing too? Well then, I’ll be sure to _smash_ your face in.” Byleth smiled, giving a wink back. Hilda tried her best to contain herself while she took a picture of Dorothea’s horrified face. Byleth tilted her head. “Oh, i-in a friendly way. You know I’d never _really_ hurt you. Friendly competition.”

“Byleth, no. Smash his face in? Really?” She groaned. Byleth made an ‘oh’ sound, realizing that the line sounded pretty bad. “Let’s try that again. Hey By, how you doing? There’s a really good action movie coming out soon, do you wanna see it?”

Byleth shook her head, pouting. “No, sorry, I have some homework to do tonight. But maybe next time!”

“By, please pretend it’s the weekend or something.”

“Oh. Ahem, Oh I would love to go to the movies!”

“Hint at wanting to kiss! Let him know how wet you are for him.” Hilda smiled.

Dorothea rolled her eyes. “Let’s act like the movie date is over. By, I had a great time with you. You’re so cute. Want to kiss me goodnight?”

“I think…” Byleth hesitated, thinking about telling Claude what she wanted to actually tell him. “I think you are a very attractive person too.” Dorothea groaned while Hilda laughed again.

“You sound like you’re constipated. Relax. Anyway, I had fun at the movies, By. I really like you.”

“Thanks!” The woman smiled.

Hilda howled again, texting Marianne and Lorenz about the situation while Dorothea sighed in defeat. “Byleth, you… you can’t just say thanks. That… I don’t…” Hilda scooted closer, knocking Dorothea to the side.

“Look, By, just be yourself. I’m sure that Claude gets hot and bothered by you either way.” The girl grinned. Byleth didn’t want to just give up though. She wanted to continue to try; she had to try and woo him. She only nodded though, and the other girls accepted it.

She would figure this out herself.

* * *

Claude walked out of his last class, sighing in relief. He had finished all of his work so he could relax for the rest of the day. It was pretty hectic for him given that Sylvain had called him earlier to talk about his love struggles, and then he had to finish his homework before his class. But at least he was done now. He felt his pants vibrate and pulled the device from his pocket. It was a text from… Byleth?

**Byleth:** Hello

**Claude:** hey, whats up? u got my number?

**Byleth:** Yes, Hilda gave it to me.

He would be sure to thank her for that one.

**Byleth:** There’s a movie that I would like to see… it’s a really cool action movie. Do you like action movies?

Claude’s heart skipped a beat. Was she asking him out on a date?  
**Claude:** hell yah, action is cool too

**Byleth:** Yep! It is

He paused. That… was it?  
**Claude:** was that all u wanted to ask?  
**Byleth:** I believe so

**Claude:** …are you trying to ask me out on a date?

**Byleth:** Yes please

Claude chuckled. This girl was so cute is so many different ways. He sent a small ‘cool, let’s go sometime’ and closed his phone. He didn’t realize how much his cheeks were hurting until he got back to his dorm, and Dedue mentioned it once he saw him.

“I haven’t seen you smile like that before, Claude. Is it possibly the end of the world?” Dedue joked, cleaning the rest of their dishes. Claude shook his head, still grinning.

“Byleth, my friend you met the other day, she asked me out on a date.” Dedue’s smile faltered. His best friend Dimitri liked the girl, and even though they had just met, he wanted them to be together. Dimitri hadn’t shown love to another girl like this in a long, long time. Not since Edelgard, who moved away from them years ago. And he was proud to see that his friend was finally catching eye to someone. He couldn’t let those two get too far.

Dedue dried his hands, relaxing on one of the chairs in the living room. “Are you sure she would like you? The amount of times you have come in the room intoxicated is concerning. Not to mention the amount of men and women you’ve brought home.” Claude frowned. Dedue noticed his change in mood and kept going. “Do you think that she would feel comfortable knowing so many other people have called your name?”

“Uh, Dedue, you’re kinda out of line here. Low blows aren’t funny.” The brunette scowled, furrowing his eyebrows. Dedue shrugged.

“I’m only giving my concerns. They see Byleth and you together, and they would feel bad for her, wouldn’t they?” He watched Claude’s expression change from uncomfortable to anger. “You know I am correct. They would feel bad for her, getting roped up in another one of your schemes. It may not be the case, but that is what a lot of people would think.”

Claude’s fist balled and he shook his head. “Fuck what other people would think. My relationship isn’t a community project. Plus, it’s one fucking date. We don’t know where it’ll go.”

Dedue’s eyes were half-lidded while he scoffed, turning on the TV. “She seems too bright to be taken for one night.”

The brunette lifted a finger to argue but put it back down. He didn’t have to explain that he would never do that to her. “Whatever,” He said, walking off to his room. He slammed the door, throwing his bag to the side. Him use Byleth? Bullshit. He liked her way too much to do that.

He flopped on the bed, pulling out his phone. Another message.

 **Byleth:** When would you like to go out?

Claude smiled, texting back immediately.

 **Claude:** how bout this weekend? scratch the movie. i have somewhere else i wanna take u.

* * *

Byleth sat in Claude’s car, looking out of the window. The city was long gone, and passing them were trees, lakes and small towns. “Where exactly are we going?” Claude did a double take, chuckling as he looked back onto the road.

“C’mon By, you don’t remember any of this?” Byleth looked harder, trying her best to recall the locations. The railroads, the shops… they were getting closer to wherever they were going. And just like that, it clicked for the woman.

She took in an excited breath, looking around again. “Is this…?!”

“Bingo~!” He sang. It was the town he lived in when they were younger. He visited often, but he knew that if Byleth had been on campus this whole time, then she hadn’t gone back yet. He saw Byleth’s smile out of the corner of his eye and was happy to be able to be the cause of that.

Soon, they reached Claude’s old house. Byleth figured that Judith was inside and was happy to see so when the door was opened. Judith opened the door, and her face dropped when they saw the two.

 _"Khalid von Riegan._ Boy, I thought I _told_ you to tell me when you’re getting marrie-”

“Woah, wohoah, it’s nothing like that! And come on, not that name. Please.” He begged. “And stop calling me boy! I’m twenty-three now. I’m a grown adult and you know that by now.” He did not expect to be frustrated once he opened the door, but why was he surprised? It was Judith.

The brunette woman crossed her arms, widening her eyes when she recognized the woman. “ _Ohhh_ , Byleth?! My my, I haven’t seen you in a while! You’ve aged well, unlike this one over here.” She smiled. Claude’s face twisted and Byleth giggled.

“Awe, thank you! You have too, you know. You look the exact same when I left.” Judith grinned, flipping her hair.

“Well, a woman’s gotta do what a woman’s gotta do in order to get some.” She laughed and Claude rubbed his face. “Come on in! Make yourself at home. I made lunch already, but I can always make some more if you guys want.”

The two walked in and sat down in the living area, the same area they sat when Byleth was tutoring him. Judith went over to the kitchen, and the clacking of pots could be heard. Byleth sighed in content, giggling a bit.

“Khalid?” She questioned.

The brunette groaned, shaking his head. “Claude is fine. Judith uses that name only when she wants to give me an earful. It’s the name my grandfather gave me. Everybody, before we moved, used to treat me like shit. You can probably tell I’m not from around here. But because I’m mixed, people would call me things like a ‘mutt’ or a ‘mulatto’…oh god, don’t forget the half-breed,” Claude laughed. “Anything but human. I hated being Khalid. And the fact that I was the grandson of a politician made it worse.” The man stretched, and Byleth face was concerned but attentive.

“And then my mom, my beautiful, wonderful, courageous and strong mother, gave me the name Claude once we moved. It was an alias so that word wouldn’t travel over from where we were before. They wouldn’t know of my heritage nor my lineage. But, I felt like a new person too. And the name kinda stuck. Even got it changed on my birth certificate. Ah, sorry I made the mood sour. If it makes you feel better, you’re probably one of the only ones who I wouldn’t mind you calling me that.” Byleth stared at him in wonder. He may be crazy and clownish at times, but he also had such a strong heart. She really liked that about him… she felt her heart skip a beat.

“No, no! The mood isn’t bad. And… I’ll keep that in mind. Where is your mom now?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. He was still smiling, but it wasn’t a fake one. “Wherever she is, I’m sure she’s happy. She did what she could for me, and made sure that, when she couldn’t do anymore, I was in good hands. Who could ask for anything more, yeah?”

“Yeah…” She swallowed. How did this man have so many sides to him?

Claude noticed the other staring, and his grinned turned into a teasing one. “What? Something on my face?” He walked toward the other, sitting down next to her. His eyes were half-lidded, his smile turning into a different meaning yet again. “Maybe my lips? …Care to get it off of me?” He said in a low voice, leaning in. Hips lips ghosted over the other, green eyes piercing through hers.

“Hey hey _hey_ , no making purple in this house! What the hell, I was gone for ten minutes!” Claude backed away, nervously laughing.

“Oh of _course_ not Judith. No disrespect in this house.” Judith snorted.

“That’s right. You’re not gettin’ some before me.” Claude made a disgusted face while Judith laughed. He knew where he got _that_ side of himself from.

Meanwhile, Byleth was nearly frozen in time. Claude’s lips ghosted over hers over and over in her head. What would have happened if Judith didn’t come in? Of course, she knew. She knew well. She gulped, taking the bowl of vegetable stir-fry and thanking her. She couldn’t get it out of her head. She licked her lips, eating the food with a distant stare. Her heart was racing a thousand miles a minute, and she realized she wanted more. She wanted to pull him close and-

 _“Byleth_. Byleth! Hey, you alright in there? You’ve been like that for a few minutes.” Claude asked, a more worried expression on his face. Byleth’s head jumped up, and her laugh came out a little too loud.

“O-oh! I think that… I have to use the bathroom! Yes, I am feeling so, so very sick. Excuse me for a moment.” She was so glad she remembered where the bathroom was. She put the bowl down and sped to the bathroom, closing the door.

“Is that girl okay? Was she always jumpy like that?” She asked. Claude snorted. He realized what was going on. It was the same thing that happened while they were at the dorm. He was pretty sure that Byleth had a crush. And he was extremely happy to indulge in that knowledge.

“Oh, I think she’s just fine.”

Byleth panted, shutting the door as silently as she could. She could her eyes and tried to concentrate. She swallowed and pulled down her skirt and stockings, stopping her breathing once she pulled her panties down too. “No, no no no no _no no no!_ ” She whispered and bit her lip, looking at the prominent wet spot in her underwear. Oh god, she hadn’t had a reaction like this since she first found out what porn was at a late age.

She touched it, gasping at how cool her finger was compared to the heat of her lower area. She brought her finger back and flushed at the trail of slick from the digit. She shook her head and yanked down the roll of toilet tissue, wiping at the mess in the underwear as well as her own area. Her breath hitched as the soft tissue ran across her clit and flushed even more. It felt… good. Of course it felt good! That was where her mind was right now. She had to get out of that state. But… it wouldn’t hurt to calm a little bit of it down, right? She brought her fingers down again, running them across the area. Immediately she lurched forward and closed her legs, holding back a moan.

That should have been enough, but it wasn’t. Clearing her throat, she rubbed again. Quiet, hot breaths escaped her mouth as she found a rhythm she liked: little circular motions around the bud. She squirmed as she kept going, totally forgetting where she was. She couldn’t stop. Even though she was in someone else’s home, she wanted to continue. That is, until she heard knocking on the door.

“You okay in there girl?” Judith. “I hope my cooking wasn’t too bad now.” Byleth fought the urge to stammer and instead gave a nervous laugh.

“O-oh no, I’m fine! Ish. Fine-ish. My stomach is still hurting a bit. It wasn’t your cooking, I promise! I just, I maybe have a stomach bug.” She heard a gasp of relief from the other side.

“Phew! I haven’t lost my touch.” Go away go away go away go away go away- “For a second there I wondered if my recipes weren’t up to par anymore. Anyway, come out whenever you’re feeling better! Hurry though, Claude is gonna make me feel like a dumbass with all of his lawyer talk and future world-building.” She laughed. Byleth heard footsteps grow distant, and she sighed.

Her fingers were still there, now immensely wet. It didn’t take long at all for her to find that sweet, sweet rhythm again. She tilted her head back, her mouth open as she moved her hips back and forth on the seat. Her pupils were dilated and eyes half-lidded as she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach grow tighter and tighter.

She felt herself on the edge of her climax… until she heard another voice. “It isn’t the cooking, is it?” Claude. _Go away go away go away go away go away go away-_ “it’s something else. Come on, this is your second time using that excuse.” Byleth grit her teeth, shaking her head.

“Not an excuse! I really do have… an upset stomach.” She heard chuckling.

“Is that so?” He asked. His voice was so smooth, and so sexy… she found herself imagining something else, and it both scared and excited her. She imagined Claude doing the exact same thing. Large hands down her skirt, ruining her panties as his fingers did the same motion. Her mouth went dry, and she found herself automatically moving her fingers. “You have a stomach-ache, huh?” He said lowly. “Are you sure it wasn’t something I said? Something I did?”

Byleth could barely speak while her motions grew faster, looking at the door. She wanted him to see her undone and humiliated like this. For some reason, she wanted that oh so badly. “N-no,” she cleared her throat so it didn’t sound so hoarse, “No! Not at all.” She dragged her fingers up and grit her teeth in delight.

Claude snorted. “Are you sure? ’Cause if it’s not Judith’s cooking, then it’s something else. Maybe you’re thinking about me?” Oh god she could feel the wink through the door. She felt herself close, so, so close…. “Awe, come on By,” he said in a mock-whiny voice, “I miss you. I’m not leaving here ‘till you come out~” He cooed. Why was Claude so damn hardheaded?! But, she didn’t want him to leave. She wanted him to keep talking. She was right on the very edge- “We could do this all night long.”

She widened her eyes and rolled them back, her face twisting in pleasure as she released. Blood rushed to her head and she saw white as she rode out her orgasm, silent screams coming from her mouth. “Well, not all night, you know, since this is Judith’s house,” he snickered. “Anyway, I’m not gonna stay here; gigantic shits in the toilet don’t sound _that_ appealing.” She heard the footsteps move away and looked at the door again. She felt so weird for doing that and imagining Claude and yet, she wanted more. So much more.

The shame quickly filled her as she truly realized where she was, and she began cleaning again. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands, spraying the bathroom to make sure she covered up any type of scent.

The woman appeared around the corner, and Judith gave a dramatic gasp. “Oh, she’s alive!! And here I thought you died in my bathroom, sitting on a bowl full of shit. Thank god.” She laughed. Claude’s stare kept on Byleth, and she avoided his gaze. It was too strong for her.

And for the rest of the day, she avoided his gaze, just like that. All the way until they got back to the university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy, I had fun with this chapter ;)
> 
> Yes, bby has realized her feelings. How she'll get through them? You'll find out Tuesdaaay


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea screams for a legitimate reason

Byleth walked into her dorm, still embarrassed from the previous day. Claude looked like he knew something was up, but he didn’t know specifically, and she didn’t want him to find out. She paced back and forth in her room before she broke and pulled out her phone. She dialed Claude’s number, her hands shaking from the anxiety.

“Hello?”

“Claude! How are you? I am so sorry for yesterday, I feel so bad that we had to leave early…” She heard him laugh over the phone.

“Byleth, I said it was alright. I don’t mind, it happens. Just be sure to make it up to me next time,” he hummed.

Next time? “Oh, yeah, of course! Next time. When… when is next time?”

“Whenever you want it to be.” Byleth smiled in content, flopping on the bed.

“Are you sure?” She got a hum of approval in response, and she grinned. She messed up yesterday, but she would make up for it today. She would try Dorothea and Hilda’s flirt tactics. She didn’t get to use them yesterday because of her… situation… but now would be the perfect chance. “How about today?”

“Today?” Claude repeated. “…Why not? I like seeing your face. When do you wanna meet?” He asked. Byleth swore she could jump around the room.

“Since it’s the afternoon already, let’s meet up in an hour?” When Claude agreed, she gave a happy ‘okay’ and hung up. She didn’t dress up nicely yesterday either, so for her plan, she had something in mind.

Claude looked at his phone once he hung up, a smirk across his face. “What’s that face for?” He turned to Sylvain, who just lost the team game against him. They were at an arcade, with Sylvain and Felix on one team and Claude and Lorenz on the other.

Claude grinned, holding his phone up. “I’m going on a date with Byleth.”

“Again?” Felix asked, starting up the game again. “Didn’t you just go out with her yesterday?”

Lorenz laughed, shaking his head. “Our dear Claude got himself in trouble, flirted with the girl and scared her away. Like he usually does. I suppose he is having to amend things with her.”

Claude stuck out his tongue to the other, scoffing. “I’ve had _plenty_ of people who weren’t scared of me. Everyone sees it as charm, not intimidation. It attracts them.” He smiled.

“Everyone except Byleth.” Sylvain added, shooting the monsters popping up on screen.

“Well the reason is obvious. She’s never seen my dick before. She likes me for this,” he pointed to his head, “not this,” pointing to his pelvis.

Lorenz laughed, helping the other shoot more of the monsters. “On the contrary-” he hiccupped and gasped, covering his mouth. His character immediately died, leaving Claude to fend for himself.

Claude’s eyes darted over to him, narrowed with mal intent. “And what does _that_ mean?” Lorenz blinked a few times, trying to cover up his mistake.

“Well, aha, I-I mean on the contrary, you know, you’re an attractive young man, she could very well be sexually attracted to you-”

Claude dropped his controller, crossing his arms and letting his character lose. “Lorenz. You never say I’m attractive. I’m gonna ask again. What the hell does that mean?”

Lorenz bit his lip, looking at the other two that were now interested. “W-well…” He stammered, fiddling with the flower pinned to his shirt, “You see, you know, we all mess up sometimes, and Claude, if I discuss what happened, I advise you not get upset at any participants-” Lorenz saw Claude’s stare and held up his hands. “It was not me!! Hilda showed Byleth the video from that party almost year ago!!” He cringed.

Claude’s face slowly dropped and his mind, for the first time in a long time, went blank. “We were all talking, and, and, well… Hilda became so excited to talk about you, and she showed the video! I-if it is any consolation, she was not angry, haha! Please do not fret dear friend! It, um, it was only once that she has seen the video! She has probably forgotten all about it by now.” Claude face was still blank, his mouth unconsciously gaped open.

Sylvain whistled. “Oh man, that video from the party where you danced naked? Haha! Now that one was a riot. Shame on you Claude,” he nudged the other, who barely moved.

Felix scoffed, pinching the other hard. “Don’t forget what you fucking did, you loser. I’m not surprised that Byleth hasn’t been avoiding you too. You certainly deserve that for that bullshit.” He gave a ‘hmph’ when Sylvain yelped, apologizing for mentioning it.

All of them paused for a moment, watching the brunette struggle to speak.

After a bit, Sylvain spoke up. “…Do you need help picking your jaw up off the floor-”

“Why the _hell_ didn’t you stop her?!” He yelled out, making Lorenz jump.

“I advised her not to! However, she insisted that she show our friend your escapades! Yell at _her_ , not me! I am but a bystander in all of this! Why are you angry anyway?! It was _you_ who chose to act in such a barbaric manner.”

Felix made a sound, nodding. “Lorenz is right on that one. I was pretty tipsy that night but I didn’t do a naked striptease.” Sylvain laughed, looking at the other.

“Felix, you’re not all clean either. You were the one pole dancing with Dorothea!”

“You wanna die today?”

“It’s over,” Claude sighed, making everyone turn their heads to him. “She’s not gonna want to be with someone like that.” He grimaced. Dedue was probably right. People would be quick to pity her because she was with someone like him.

“She asked you on a date, did she not?” Lorenz asked. “ _Two_ dates, in fact. On the same weekend. Claude, do not let your slip ups could your judgement. As much as I despise saying it, you are indeed intelligent. And it would be an unintelligent thing to do if you were to stand her up. When are you supposed to be meeting with her?

“Now? In thirty minutes.” He said.

Felix’s face twisted, grabbing the other man’s arm. “Thir- a- _what?!_ What the _fuck_ are you doing here then?! It takes like twenty minutes to get over there if you _run_. You better haul ass and leave, now!” The dark-haired man pushed the other out of the arcade, and Claude quickly obliged. He looked back and waved at the others, who returned it and went back to the games.

It was a rare sentence he said, but Lorenz was right. Byleth would have stepped out of the game by now if she was really repulsed. She wouldn’t have asked him out. He would get onto Hilda another time, but right now, he needed to focus on Byleth.

* * *

Claude walked up to the café like he hadn’t just been running for fifteen minutes. He finger-combed his hair and pulled out a small bottle of cologne to try and freshen up just a bit. He calmed down his breathing and straightened up his jacket, clearing his throat. Alas, his efforts were futile.

“Hello Clau- …why is your shirt soaked? Were you running?” That familiar voice… that sweet, sweet familiar voice. Byleth.

“Yeah,” He started to turn around, “Just getting in a little cardiooo- _oh_.” He eyes were trapped on the woman. She had a cute dark purple dress on with a little lace at the bottom; not too simple but not intricate either. And those thigh highs… those goddamn thigh highs almost sent him to his knees. He wanted to rip them off right there with his teeth. And her cute little white shoes were like the cherry on top. “You look… good.”

“Thank you! You too.” She winked, making him grin wide. Where did this Byleth come from?

Byleth could tell that she was doing well because of Claude’s look. She had gotten to know him better, and that look always meant he was interested. They both walked in, sitting down and ordering. Claude couldn’t stop fucking staring. Even her breasts were nicely set in her shirt. He cleared his throat, looking up at her face. He couldn’t sit there like a dunce and do nothing.

They chatted for a while, with Claude sharing his excitement for his new recipes and Byleth sharing a bit of gossip from her friend. Both of them had relaxed into their conversations, and Claude spoke up, admiring her outfit yet again.

“Well now, what’s got you dressed for the occasion?” He asked.

“Well, I came to see you, didn’t I?”

Claude held his chest, a smirk forming on his face. “My, you sure do know how to make me feel underdressed.” He put on hand over the other in a fist and rested his chin on it. “I may as well not have any clothes on at all.” He snickered. Byleth blushed, fiddling with her fork.

She nodded on the inside. Okay here it was. The flirting. She had been building up for this. She had been working up the nerve. It was time to give him a taste of his medicine. “You’d be cold though, wouldn’t you? Why don’t you allow me to warm you up?” Claude raised his eyebrows. This was new.

“Oh, you’d do that for little ol’ me? How sweet. I think that’s deserving of a reward. What would you like?” He smirked.

Byleth felt so giddy. This was the right way to flirt, right? It was a bit more heated than she thought, but she didn’t mind. Claude looked like he was hooked, too. “I’m not sure,” she smiled, looking up through her lashes, “maybe you can help me figure that out.” Claude’s grin grew wider as he chuckled.

“I have a few things in mind.”

“Like?”

Before Claude could answer, the waitress came up with their orders. Damn her. He knew he paid for it and they were still expecting the drinks and food, but he was still a little pissed that they didn’t get to continue. The moment was gone and they decided to enjoy their treats, moving to regular conversation.

The brunette had the fact that she had seen that video in the back of his mind, so he decided to bring it up. “Also, Byleth…” his voice was a little more strained, “I, um. I heard that… you saw that video. Of me at a party. I know there’s a lot, but there’s a specific one, and I think we both know what I’m talking about.” Byleth’s face flushed and he knew he was correct.

“W-well, yes… I apologize! I was curious because Dorothea said that you had changed, and she wouldn’t tell me details, so I asked Hilda! I could have asked her to stop, but…” She bit her lip. She didn’t want the video to stop.

Claude gave a questioning look. “Why are you apologizing? You’re the one who had to see me like… that, I guess. There’s no reason why you need to be apologizing of all people. If anything, I’m fucking sorry. I did it at that time for, a, well, reason that didn’t really make a difference in the end. So, yeah. I’m sorry you had to see that.” He chuckled, looking at her.

Byleth felt a bit relieved, thus a bit more comfortable. “I see. Well, if it makes you feel better, you have a big…” Byleth struggled to say the word. “You know.” Claude widened his eyes. No. _No._ He had to hear that sentence in its entirety, with no filters.

“Hold up, I have a big what?” A giddy smile was plastered on the brunette’s face.

Byleth crossed her arms. “You know!”

“No, no I don’t know,” He grinned. “I have a big _what?_ Big hand? Big mouth?” He chuckled.

“Y-you have a big… big… heart. You have a big heart.” She smiled. Claude’s jaw dropped. “It’s the truth! It was generous of you to preform like that, free of charge. And, not to mention, you think about others as well _outside_ of your events. That’s what a man with a big heart would do.” Claude’s mouth stayed open, then he burst out laughing.

“Alright, you win that one. I’ll let it slide.” He said, still laughing between words. Byleth sighed out, mostly in relief.

After a couple of hours they got up to leave, placing a tip on the table. Byleth smiled, looking at the other once they walked out. “You know,” she said, “I enjoyed myself. Thanks for coming, even if we went out yesterday.” Claude waved her off, shaking his head.

“It’s no problem, I had fun too. Also, you know you still have to make it up to me, right?” He smirked.

“Oh, yeah! Did you want anything? I can go back there and get something.” Claude rolled his eyes tilting the other’s chin up. He brought his face down and kissed her, humming with content. He moved back to a shocked Byleth, smiling.

“Make up for what we missed yesterday.” Byleth felt that same energy building up. The same flutter in her heart, and the same heat between her legs. She swallowed and quickly pulled him down again, violently crashing their lips together. And their teeth. “Ow, fuck, shit Byleth-” he yelped through a muffled voice, his lips stinging from hitting his own teeth so hard.

Byleth moved back, covering her mouth. “Oh, sorry! Holy shit, I was so sure that would be right. My bad!” She cupped his face, putting her thumb to his lip to look at it. It was red, but at least it wasn’t bleeding. She thought she could do it like the movies or the books she read, but she figured a little too late that that wasn’t the case. Even though his lip was stinging, he loved the feeling. It was different from what he was used to. No, not different, it was Byleth.

He laughed, taking her hand off and nuzzling his face into it instead. “No, don’t apologize. That was the best kiss I ever had.” He kissed her again, this time leading it again. He knew she would get the hang of it eventually. Once he pulled back, he smiled. “Does this mean we’re dating?”

The woman smiled, nodding quickly. She was excited. It would be a new experience altogether. Claude grinned, giving one more peck to her lips. “Well then,” He said, grabbing her hand, “Why don’t we move to your place?” He thought about Dedue, and he did _not_ want that man ruining their fun. “I promise, no funny business. I just…” He swallowed, looking at her teal eyes. He wanted more. He knew what Byleth just did was amazing, but he wanted more. It was greedy but he didn’t care.

“I would like that,” She smiled, “I think that Dorothea is still out with Hilda.” She didn’t know it, but she felt the same. She wanted to experience more with him.

And so they found themselves holding hands all the way to the dorms, walking just a bit faster than usual. Once they got there, Byleth fumbled with the keys to try and get in. She yanked the door open, pulling the man inside and nearly slamming the door. The lights were off, so Byleth was right, they could enjoy being alone, and that’s exactly what they did.

Claude turned around and pushed her against the door, kissing her with a hunger like he had been starved for years. Technically, he had been. Byleth did her best to keep up, and he was surprised at how quickly she learned. No, actually, he wasn’t. That was just like her. He nibbled at her bottom lip, making her open her mouth in pleasure. He took that opportunity to delve his tongue in, breathing heavily at the intoxicating taste. So much like cinnamon and spices… it was amazing.

He explored her mouth, letting her tongue run across his too. Byleth held onto his shoulders, finding herself loving the feel of his hands on her hips and his lips on hers. He pulled back, moving to her neck. He kissed under her ear and moved down, sucking and biting. Then, Byleth let out a sound she thought she would never make. A breathy moan escaped her lips and she got a strained groan in return.

The brunette came back up to her face, kissing her lips again. He placed his forehead on hers, breathing a bit heavily. “Don’t fucking dare. Don’t moan like that. It’s gonna drive me wild.” He shuddered as Byleth kissed him again, rubbing her thighs together.

“I think I already am,” she breathed. Another gaspy moan left her, and Claude’s kisses became just a bit more… animalistic.

“God, _shit_ Byleth, you’re making me want to-”

“What the _FUCK?!_ ” They heard a yelp and immediately moved back from each other, with Byleth slamming her hand against the wall, frantically searching for the light. Once she found it, she wished she hadn’t turned it on. Dorothea appeared, her hands covering her mouth in shock, but her eyes gleaming with excitement. “Oh my god. Ohmygod.” Dorothea took her hands down and fanned her face, laughing. “No, no! Don’t let me stop you! I-” She looked down at Claude’s bulge, and smiled even wider. “ _Claude_ , is that-?!”

Claude quickly moved to the door and opened it, moving behind it so Byleth couldn’t see. His face was flushed with a bit of embarrassment, which was definitely uncommon for him, and made him even more embarrassed. “Alright By, have a good night! Sweet dreams. Dorothea, I don’t believe in god but tonight I’m gonna _pray_ you have a nightmare.” He closed the door, leaving the two girls in the room.

It only took but a second before Dorothea was all but screaming. “By! Oh my god, By! What the hell happened?!” She ran over to the other, smiling and shaking her shoulders. Byleth blushed, shaking her head.

“I thought you said you were out with Hilda!”

“I was, but we cut it short because Sylvain said his friends split and he was bored so he invited Hilda over for a booty call and so I came here to take a nap, but I heard the door slam and some moving around, and I thought it was a burglar or something but _god_ I am so glad I was wrong, it was even better holy shit by I cannot believe-” Dorothea was speaking so quickly that Byleth could barely keep up. Partially because of the brain fog she had after being with Claude, and another from the humiliation.

“Dorothea!” She whined, “Please!” The brunette girl stopped, but her smile was plastered on her face. Byleth couldn’t take the embarrassment she felt. At least she wasn’t horny anymore.

Meanwhile, Claude leaned on the entrance to the girl’s dorm room. His heart had calmed and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He wanted to pull Byleth out of there and take them somewhere else. Anywhere else. Since when did he get so greedy? He heard muffled screaming from the other room; it sounded a lot like Dorothea. He decided that he should go before the girl opened the door and dragged him back in there.

He adjusted his bag so that while it awkwardly sat on his body, it would hide his erection. There were plenty of people that walked through the dorms, so it wouldn’t be good if he embarrassed himself in public, too. He knew the questions and such would come soon, but for now, he wanted to enjoy his thoughts of Byleth and her soft lips and sweet moans…

His boner wouldn’t be going down any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? It's not Tuesday, nor is it Friday! In light of the quarantine situation around the world, a lot of us have a crazy amount of free time, including me, and I am way far ahead in chapters for this fic LOL. Plus, it's so fun seeing you guys think about what might happen here and there, and how excited you are! And I'm having a lot of fun myself, SO, my fics will be updating 3 times a week: Sunday, Tuesday and Friday. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play some games

Byleth sat in her morning class with Hanneman, unable to pay attention to his lecture. She was pretty sure that her friends weren’t able to pay attention either, considering they were all staring back and forth between her and Claude. She put her hand to her face, trying to avoid everyone’s gaze. Even Marianne had a smirk on her face. So Dorothea had told them, it seemed. Mostly because Sylvain and Lorenz were nudging Claude, while Hilda and Marianne’s grin became wider while they looked at Byleth. Felix rolled his eyes, but even he had an amused expression.

Byleth continued to write, trying to take her attention off of them. She heard Sylvain making kissing noises, and she was about to kick him, but Felix beat her to it. “Hey, stop man!” He said. Sylvain was about to apologize, but then Felix continued. “It was more like this,” he stuck his tongue out in a dramatic way, and everyone started snickering and beating the tables, trying not to laugh so hard.

Claude gave an incredulous look. Fucking really? Were they all five? Granted, he would have acted like that had it been anyone else, so he figured he didn’t have room to talk. Having a taste of his own medicine was sour.

The lecture went on for way too long that morning. While all the giggling and joking stopped, Byleth and Claude could still feel the stares boring into the back of their heads. And as soon as Hanneman dismissed them all, the chaos began.

“Dorothea told us the wonderful news. I am ecstatic to hear that you two are finally devouring each other’s faces.” Lorenz smiled.

“Ew, don’t ever say it like that again,” Sylvain’s face twisted. He looked towards Claude, slinging his arm over the other and leaning towards him. “So,” he mumbled near the other, “My question from years back still stands. You guys shag already?”

“No!” Claude narrowed his eyes, and Sylvain looked at him like he couldn’t believe it.

Felix pulled the redhead back, rolling his eyes. “Whatever you’re asking him, don’t let it be too much. You’ll scare them away, and I wanna hear this.” He smirked. Marianne nodded, moving closer to the two.

“Yes, I would like to know too. Are you guys dating now?” She asked. The two of them nodded, and all of the others cheered.

“Fucking finally,” Felix crossed his arms. Everyone nodded, and Claude sighed. Dorothea smiled in triumph, happy the reactions of everyone.

“Shall we hold a celebratory feast?” Lorenz asked, holding up his phone. _Dominoes’_ was listed as the contact number and Claude snorted, nodding his head.

“Sure, but, after class. I wanna celebrate and _not_ have to worry about classes after.” He said, relaxing his hands behind his head.

* * *

Pizza was nice. Friends were too. But what wasn’t nice was seeing the one-eyed blonde and his liege at their kickback. Claude held back a sneer and leaned in towards Byleth, happy that the music was covering a lot of the single conversations. “Who brought brooding Batman here? He told me that he was staying at our dorm to work.” Byleth raised a brow, crossing her arms.

“ _I_ did.” Claude jerked back, staring at her.

“You did? Why?” He asked.

“Why not? We’re friends with him, aren’t we?” Her tone was questioning, and she did have a right to question. After all, he was being suspicious, and with her own knowledge, there was no reason to _not_ want him there. Before he could say anything, the tall man walked up, greeting them.

“Hello Byleth,” He smiled and did a small bow, “and Claude too. Thank you for inviting me. I haven’t gotten together with friends in quite a while. It feels like forever seeing Felix and Sylvain here,” he chuckled. “It really is great.”

Byleth nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I heard you guys were friends when you were younger! It’s a good time to catch up, right?”

“Right. I’m surprised they were kind enough to provide us their dorms. Although, I shouldn’t be, they were always so kind. Just like you.” Dimitri smiled. He couldn’t help but think how sweet that woman was to him. Claude furrowed his brows at the exchange. Dimitri was looking a little too fond. Before he could day anything, Byleth spoke up again.

“Oh, no! I only do what I can for people. It’s nothing that’s too much trouble for me.” She giggled and shook her head, obviously bashful from getting random praise. Claude looked between them again, then faked a laugh, adding in.

“Aha, yeah, she’s kind isn’t she?” His smile crooked while he walked forward crossing his arms. “That’s why we’re at this little get together after all.”

Dimitri raised his brows and nodded. “Ah, yes! What was this kickback for again? Byleth didn’t say exactly.”

Claude thought about what Dedue said, and how angry he felt when his morality was challenged. He knew Dimitri didn’t do anything, but he still felt accomplished and wanted to prove that. Plus, he wanted to stamp out the little crush that the blonde obviously had. He slid his hand around Byleth’s waist, pulling her closer. “Our friends are pretty damn happy that me and By got together. Just a little celebration.” He winked. He swore he saw a little, just a little, glint of something feral running through the other.

“Yes, I’m happy to be dating. It’s my first time, too!” She grinned, leaning on the brunette. Dimitri’s back straightened, swirling the drink in his cup.

“Is that so?” He asked, staring at the other. Claude wished he spoke with Dimitri more, because the look that the other had was something totally different from what he normally looked like.

Claude snorted, taking another sip of his own drink. “Yeah, it is.” His tone was a little more sour, and he turned his head to kiss Byleth’s forehead, just to prove a point. The blonde man’s lip quirked into a smile… or more like a sneer, if someone were to look closely. No wonder Dedue was talking like that. The pet was trying to stick up for his master and make him doubt himself. They were trying against the wrong person though.

“Well then, congrats.” Dimitri said, nodding his head. His expression had turned normal again, with a lingering stare on Byleth. The man walked away to Sylvain and Felix, presumably to catch up more.

Byleth had watched the exchange between the two and couldn’t place what was wrong. She felt a… tension between them, but she didn’t know what. Dimitri’s congratulations took her mind off it though, and she decided to brush it off. The gathering went on for a little bit more before Sylvain came up, two bottles of alcohol in hand.

“Who wants to play truth or dare?! Shot penalties included!” Sylvain shouted out, and a few people raised their hands. Claude shot his hand up, moving away from the woman. He _loved_ those type of games. It was a way of getting secrets out of people, whether it was a truth or a dare. And with alcohol too? Oh, this was going to be a piece of cake.

He looked back at Byleth, who was staring. “Oh, By, if you don’t wanna play, it’s alright. I can stay back if you wan-”

“I want to play!” She yelped out, nodding her head. “I… I never really got to play those type of games when I was younger, nor when I was overseas. I’m… excited.” She said, her expression matching her face.

And so Claude, Byleth, Sylvain, Felix, Dimitri, Hilda, and Lorenz were in a circle, while Marianne, Dorothea and Dedue sat to the side playing card games. “You sure you guys don’t wanna play? High stakes, but high reward if you play your cards right~” He winked.

Dorothea shook her head. “Oh no, I’ve had my fill of drinks for the night.”

Marianne nodded. “I don’t play those type of games… the risks are too high for my comfort,” she giggled.

Dedue shook his head, putting down a card. “I must stay sober for Dimitri. If he is to play games like this, he needs someone to watch over him.” Claude recoiled in disgust, shaking his head.

“Goddamn, is he your mom?” He asked the blonde, and Dimitri chuckled.

“He’s been like that since we were kids. If I asked him to stop, he would. Maybe.”

“Alright, alright, let’s play already!” Felix whined, crossing his arms. The shot glasses were set out for each person. The rules were simple: answer someone’s question truthfully or complete someone’s dare. If you refuse to do so, you have to take a shot. Claude wished that he was able to make his own drinks, but this was nice too.

“Alright, me first!” Sylvain turned to Byleth, “Byleth. Do you have any sexy lingerie?” he asked. Felix gave Sylvain a look of disbelief.

“Dude, is that appropriate?!” He asked.

Byleth blushed and took a shot of her drink instead. In turn though, she gave herself away. “Ooo damn, you told us the answer with that reaction!” Sylvain laughed. “Claude, you lucky dog.” He pointed. And Claude knew that. He’d have to thank Sylvain for that one, because now he had a nice image of Byleth in sexy clothing, climbing on top of him and begging for him to take it off.

It was now Byleth’s turn, and she looked toward Hilda. “Hilda,” she crossed her arms, “Are you still sleeping with Sylvain?” Everyone’s jaw dropped, looking at the two. Sylvain gave a helpless chuckle, and Hilda rolled her eyes.

“Of _course_ I do. I need some good dick every now and then, and Sylvain has some _good dick_. How could I resist?” She shrugged. Byleth shook her head laughing, but Felix looked like he had come down sick. His expression turned dark for a moment, before he grabbed his shot and drank it down.

Sylvain raised his brow, shaking his head. “Hey man, that’s only for-”

“Shut up. Don’t tell me what to do.” He sneered, pouring another shot. Everyone watched Felix down another shot, and Hilda decided to break the awkward silence.

“Ooookaaaayyyy. Lorenz~” Lorenz turned to thee pink-haired girl, grimacing at her tone. She only used that tone when she was asking people for favors, of when she was planning something. “I have a dare for you. Recite how annoying you are in a poetic form. Bless our ears with your magic.”

Lorenz reeled back in anger. “I- absolutely not! That is ridiculously unfair!” Hilda batted her eyes, holding up his shot glass.

“Then drink.”

Lorenz snatched the glass with no hesitation and downed it in one go. He ‘hmphed’ and sat back down, shooting a glare towards the giggling girl. “Anyhow. Dimitri.” The blonde man looked up, surprised he was called on. “Answer my truth. I see you all the time either in solitude or with your mother goose over there. Is he the only one you spend your time with, or,” he crossed his arms, “Do you have anyone you particularly like?”

Dimitri chuckled, nodding. “I do.” Most gasped, and Sylvain and Felix looked especially curious, given that they knew the man hadn’t liked anyone since his previous crush years ago. Claude was the only one who didn’t look interested. He knew exactly who it was.

“Dude, evil!” Sylvain gaped, “Why didn’t you say anything?! Who is it? Let me hook you up with her!”

Dimitri smiled, putting a finger over his lip. “I’ve answered the question already.” He turned to the brunette man, who had lessened his gaze to avoid his suspicion. “Claude,” he spoke, “I have a dare for you. You know Byleth well, yes? I’m curious about her childhood. Do you have any baby pictures? Any stories that you would like to share?”

While Claude did hear some stories here and there from Byleth about her childhood, he wasn’t giving shit to Dimitri. “’Tis but a secret, young lad.” He chuckled, taking a shot.

The game went on for a while, with crazy requests and dances being done. Nobody had ever seen Felix do a split, but they definitely saw it that night. Sylvain and Hilda had made out at one point, when Sylvain had dared Hilda to do it, which she accepted with no hesitation. As the game went on, the requests and questions became more daring, and more shots were taken. Claude found out that while her father was known as a drinker, Byleth could _not_ hold her alcohol like him. She, Felix and Dimitri had to be the most drunk out of the three.

Dorothea, Marianne and Dedue had stopped their game of Uno to watch the others play their game. Hilda was leaning on Sylvain and looked toward Felix, smiling devilishly. “Felix. I have a dare for you.” She said. “Make out with Lorenz. I can’t make Claude do it anymore, so you fill the hole in my entertainment.”

Claude laughed, chiming in. “Holy shit, I wanna see that too,” he grinned. Felix looked like he was contemplating for a second and stared at Lorenz. Lorenz didn’t even have time to object before Felix threw himself on him, kissing him with a nature that was far from gentle. Hilda squealed, and Byleth made an ‘ooo’ sound, grinning at the sight. Claude pulled out his phone, taking a picture. He’d save that one for the history books.

Sylvain however stared with a growing anger, and nearly knocked Hilda to the side as he got up. He grabbed the indigo-haired man’s arm, pulling him back from the other. “Dude, what the hell are you doing?” Felix growled at him, moving back to Lorenz. Sylvain pulled him back again, making him growl even more. “Why didn’t you take a shot or something?!”

“Why the _fuck_ do you care! You and Hilda made out, I can’t have fun too?! Or are you also my mom?!” He yelled. Sylvain recoiled, but immediately bounced back.

“You shouldn’t be doing that shit with… with…”

“Yeah? And who should I do it with, huh?! Get the fuck off of me.” He snatched his arm from Sylvain, getting up. “I’m fucking leaving.” He got up, stumbling to the door. Sylvain tried to help him, but Felix shoved him off again. “I’ll go by myself bastard.” He snapped, grabbing his stuff. Sylvain grit his teeth, sitting back down with the rest and putting his arm around Hilda.

“Whatever. We can enjoy ourselves here, and maybe me and Hilda can enjoy ourselves a little more afterwards~” He cooed into the other girl’s ear. Claude looked back at Felix, who had slammed the door on his way out.

“Actually,” Dorothea raised her hand, interrupting the chaos, “How about we all just, I don’t know, call it quits? Three out of seven people are drunk and one just left to who knows where, considering this is their dorm room too. Let’s call it a night.”

Dimitri shook his head, getting ready to take another shot. “No,” he slurred, “I want to continue. This is,” he hiccupped, “most… most fun I’ve had in a while. I…” It sounded like he was going to continue, but he dropped the shot glass and blacked out. Dedue got up and picked up the blonde, slinging him over his shoulder. He ignored Hilda giggling and taking pictures and spoke.

“Call me mother if you must, but Dimitri has someone to take him home. If you will excuse us. Thank you for the fun night.” He smiled, walking towards the door.

Byleth squinted her eyes and shook her head. “Noooo,” she whined, “Dimitri is right. Let’s continue…” She said, her words melting together. Claude sighed and helped her up, ignoring her protests.

“Yeah, I think it’s about time to go. Thanks guys. The kick back was great, save for the last ten minutes.” He chuckled. “Dorothea, mind helping us get her to her room?” The woman nodded, getting up as well.

“Well, guess it’s just you, me, Lorenz and Marianne,” Sylvain said, “Let’s kick those two and have some fun, yeah?” He purred. Hilda raised her brow and crossed her arms, but she shrugged and accepted anyways. Sylvain looked to Marianne who was watching the whole thing unfold with pity, and Lorenz who was furiously wiping his lips. “Mind giving us some privacy? Since Hilda said I got some good dick, I have to stay on top of that reputation.”

Soon everybody left, and Claude, Dorothea were walking down the hallway to their dorm. Claude was carrying Byleth since she was so out of it. “Sorry, I had no idea things would turn out the way they did,” The man laughed. Dorothea shook her head, patting his back.

“Well, with that wild party that happened a while ago, nearly the same scene played out. Sylvain and Felix had a _crazy_ heated argument. They’ll bounce back sooner or later.” Claude’s thoughts were a little foggy since he was tipsy, but he knew what she was talking about.

“Damn right. I know Felix likes Sylvain. Shit, I know he’s in love with him. I think Sylvain likes him too. Tonight sure was proof,” he chuckled. “You saw how mad he got? Ha! Not sure why they won’t go ahead and fuck.” He grinned.

Dorothea shrugged, sighing. “You have a point. I personally think Sylvain is scared. He has the reputation of a _lady_ killer. You know what people would say if they saw him with a man. But that doesn’t matter, what matters is him and Felix. Why won’t we tell anyone that they like each other again?”

“Because,” Claude looked at her, “It would ruin it. They have to tell each other.” Dorothea sighed and agreed.

“Y-yeah, p-plus… it might mess up if we tattle…” Claude looked down at the woman’s face, surprised to see her eyes on him. She mumbled some incoherent words, and Claude figured she was still shit-faced drunk.

“Oh? You’re awake? Phew, thought you left me to go on to the next life,” he laughed. They had made it to the dorm, and Dorothea pointed out Byleth’s room.

Dorothea smiled at the man as she went to her own room. “Thanks so much Claude, seriously. I don’t think I would have been able to take her myself. Just remember to lock the door behind you when you leave.” Claude nodded and watched the woman retreat to her own space.

Claude moved to the door that Dorothea pointed out and opened it. The room was nice; it was neat with a hint of her creativity in it. A few replica swords were set in the corner, and posters of her father were on the wall. Video games were stacked on the dresser, and Claude snorted. Cute. He set her down on the bed, sighing. “Claude…” The woman whined, making him jump. “Claude, sex? We’re having sex?” She asked. Claude widened his eyes and shook his head so quickly that it could have snapped off right there.

“No, god no Byleth, not while you’re drunk, I would never-”

“But I want to,” she whined again. The man swore his heart stopped. “Want you t-to… touch me…” she mewled. Claude rubbed his face, sighing out of disbelief.

“Byleth, you’re drunk. It’s the alcohol talking.”

“N-not the alcohol. I’ve touched myself to you before,” she said. His heart did stop. “Judith’s… Judith’s house… in the bathroom…” Was she trying to say that _that’s_ why it took such a long time? He knew something was up, but he didn’t know it was _that._

“I t-touched myself… to your voice, and, and, wanted you… to be there…” she said, moving up to kiss him. She sloppily kissed his lips, and Claude was barely able to respond in the same way. His brain was malfunctioning. She masturbated while he was talking to her through the door? Oh, that was hot. That was _hot_. He groaned as he kissed the other, feeling his pants grow tight.

“You touched yourself while I was there? What a naughty girl~” he purred, hands running down to the mounds of her ass and groping.

She nodded, gasping at the touch. “A-and, wanted you… to touch me…” she licked at his bottom lip. The alcohol was prevalent on her tongue, reminding him why he was here. He kissed her again and sighed. He pulled away, making her whine in protest.

“I… I can’t Byleth. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you. How ’bout we continue this later, when you actually know what’s going on?” Byleth squinted her eyes, trying to see him.

Forget classes. Forget the numerous amount of papers he had to write. Forget the thousands of laws he had to memorize, and why they came into play. Laying Byleth down and leaving her while she whined his name was the one of the hardest things that Claude had to do in his _life_. It took so much damn restraint, but he did it. He closed her door and then left the dorm, locking the door behind him like Dorothea said. He gulped, thinking about her words. A few days ago she rubbed herself off to him, while he was standing there separated by a door. And that thought made his pants painfully tight. He licked his lips, hurrying to his room. Well, he knew that he didn’t have to feel ashamed anymore about what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo I had so much fun with these chapters. Truth or dare is always fun, and I almost always play with a twist. It's fun that way~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude feels things

Byleth sighed as she dropped her bag down – glad to be out of class. She, Claude and Hilda had decided to go out to lunch together. She needed it too; she still had a headache from last night. It was her first time dealing with a hangover and boy was it kicking her ass. She had taken ibuprofen with no luck, so food was the next best option, she heard. She had ordered only a plate of fries, waiting on her friends. And on cue, they came through the doors.

“Hey hey!” Claude and Hilda waved as they came up, and Byleth gave one back. “Phew, you don’t look too good,” Claude said, pecking her on the lips as they sat down.

“Yeah, you look like shit,” Hilda pouted.

“Hilda.” Claude warned.

“My bad, my bad!” She grabbed one of Byleth’s fries, stuffing them in her mouth and humming in delight. “Mmm, so good. I think I’ll get these for myself. But… oh, I think I forgot my wallet…” she mused.

Claude mocked the tone she used. “Well, oh, I guess you aren’t eating.”

Hilda’s mouth opened and she grumbled. “Oh, wait, I think it’s in my bag! Okay, we’re good guys.” She looked to Byleth again, who was laughing. “Anyway, how ya doin’?”

“Not too good,” she started. “I heard that shots weren’t that much alcohol, even from my dad, so it was a bit embarrassing to only be able to take eleven…” she drawled. “I have such an awful hangover. I don’t even remember that much from last night.”

“Welcome to the party!” Hilda grinned.

Claude rolled his eyes, turning to his girlfriend. “Well, I’m sorry. I should have paid attention to you more. I didn’t know… wait. You said you don’t remember much from last night?”

Byleth shook her head. “No… I remember Felix kissing Lorenz… and… Sylvain and Felix… did they fight? I don’t remember anything after that.”

The brunette grinned, humming a bit. “Shame. I can’t believe you don’t remember having a boxing match with Dedue and punching his lights out.”

The girl widened her eyes while Hilda laughed. “I did _what_ _?!_ Oh my god, oh my _god_. I have to go there and apologize!” Claude laughed and touched her shoulder, gesturing for her to sit down.

“Nah, you just blacked out for a bit. Come on, Dedue would never, especially if he’s sober. Plus, that guy is huge. I’m sure you’re strong, but it’d take a _lot_ to bring him down.” _But you did tell me your little secret last night,_ he thought. He changed what he would say. “And, yeah. Felix and Sylvain fought. I’m sure they’ll be fine by tomorrow, if they already aren’t talking again today.”

Hilda nodded her head. “Yeah. Pretty brutal, too. I don’t know who went out to get Felix, if anybody did. You know how snakes do that little hissing thing and they jerk at you? That’s what I feel Felix does.” Hilda looked up in thought. “Actually, no. Felix is pretty sweet when he wants to be, just not when he’s mad. So more like a cat.”

Byleth stared. “Why did they fight?” She tried her best to remember what happened. She thought of how Felix made out with Lorenz. No… before that. They were playing the game. But Felix was mad… so, before that. “…Was it when I asked you about Sylvain? He got mad after that, I think.”

Claude’e eyes were half-lidded, smiling at the mint-haired woman. “God, I love watching the gears turn in your head. So cute.”

“Ewwww Claude, stop with the gushy shit!” Hilda faked a gag and continued. “ _Anyway_ , yeah. He’s jelly. It’s amazing what alcohol can bring out in people.” Hilda laughed. She got her wallet and got up, waving at them. “I’ll be back. I can’t sit here and drool over By’s fries any longer.”

“Yeah,” Claude said, “It is amazing.” He stared at Byleth with a smirk. Byleth squinted her eyes. Claude always looked like that when he had something else to say.

“Was… there something I did last night?”

Claude watched her try to think, and rested his chin on his hands. “Come on By, you really don’t remember? Ouch, my heart is broken.” He laughed. “You told me about how much you liked me. You liked me so much in fact, that when we were at Judith’s…” Claude saw Byleth’s eyes turn to the size of quarters and smirked. “Ah, I don’t need to say anymore, huh?”

“I told you _what?!_ ” Byleth felt her face go red, and she hid herself with her hands. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!”

Claude kept his chin on his hands, gushing over Byleth’s reaction. “Nah, I liked hearing it. Makes me think that if my voice can do that to you, then the rest of me will be even better.” He laughed. “If it helps, we can call it even. For seeing that video. We both fucked up, it’s alright.” He grinned.

Byleth shook her head, her face still in her hands. “I-I can’t believe… I’m never drinking again!” Claude laughed and shook his head.

Hilda came back, eating her fries before she even sat down. “What’s up with By? Oh, ew, are you guys having gushy talk again?” She rolled her eyes.

“Something like that,” he smiled.

* * *

Claude went back to his own dorm, waving by to the others and giving Byleth a kiss. Once he got there, he set his bag down in the main area, giving a short ‘hi’ to Dimitri and Dedue.

Dimitri waved him down and the brunette held back a sigh. After he found out that the guy liked Byleth, he didn’t want anything to do with him. He knew it was selfish, especially since the man probably didn’t have any bad intentions. But he still didn’t like the idea of the guy messing with her. Something about that look the other night… it crept on his mind.

“Hello Claude, how are you?” He asked.

“Doing fine dude. You?”

The blonde smiled nodding his head. “I’m well. I just wanted to thank you again for inviting me to that kickback of yours. Although it was embarrassing to fall out like that…” he scratched the back of his head. “I had fun. It’s the most fun I’ve had in years, in fact. Mostly because nobody has ever invited me to anything.”

Claude saw Dedue in the background nodding his head. Well, now he felt like shit for thinking the things he did about the guy. Sure, the man had a little wary glint in his eye, but didn’t they all? That didn’t mean he was inherently bad. The brunette smiled, nodding his head. “Yeah man. Give props to Byleth. She was really the one behind it. You told me to had stuff to do so I didn’t bother, but she insisted.”

The blonde’s eyes lit up. “Really? She really did?” He asked.

The man’s smile was a little more cautious, and he gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah, she did. So, uh, you know, you’re a part of the group, if you wanna be.” The blonde man had a wide smile, and Claude figured that it wasn’t so bad if it made him that happy to have friends. “You too Dedue. Feel free to ask people if they wanna hang.” Dedue gave a simple smile and nod, but considering the giant never really expressed that much anyway, it was a lot.

Dimitri patted Claude on the shoulder, still grinning. “Thank you Claude, seriously. You’ve changed my view of you.” He walked back to the couch where Dedue was sitting to continue watching their show. Changed his view? On what? Claude snorted, shaking his head. The guy was weird, but he wasn’t that bad, he concluded. He went to his own room, shutting the door.

He pulled out his phone, deciding to relax a bit. He looked at his messages and laughed at a picture that Hilda sent him.

**Hilda:** _Sent a message_

**Hilda:** drunk angry boi

He chuckled at the photo. It was a picture of Felix making out with Lorenz, and the most horrified expression on the purple-haired man.

 **Claude:** hot <3

 **Claude:** i also took a few lmao

**Hilda:** _Sent a message_

**Hilda:** caught u two also~

Claude raised his brow, opening the picture. It was when Sylvain had dared him and Byleth to kiss. Of course he accepted. But when he looked at the picture, he noticed something. It was so damn… lustful. He knew the flush on her face was partially because of the alcohol, but from that expression…

 **Hilda:** heeeyyyy no answer? cmon, that was a good pic

 **Hilda:** or did i make you feel a little something somthin?

 **Hilda:** ;)

 **Claude:** shut it hilda

 **Hilda:** ;) ;)

Claude rolled his eyes and saved the picture so he wouldn’t have to do it in the app. He pulled the picture back up and breathed at her look. Her eyebrows were creased in the expression much like last night when she…

He felt his pants get tight again. God, he felt like when he was younger. When Byleth would come over to tutor, and she would lean down and her shirt would tease her cleavage. Or when she would stand over him, and he could smell her perfume wafting off of her. But he wasn’t eighteen, he was twenty-three, and able to control his hormones, or so he thought.

He swallowed as he looked at the picture again. He found himself rubbing his bulge and groaned. “C’mon man, I came here to work, not this…” he said. He sucked in a breath as the small amount of friction was… a lot. He licked his lips. What would it be like if she was there instead? Touching… exploring him.

The brunette imagined Byleth on her knees in front of the edge of the bed with him, blushing as she felt his length. He unbuttoned his pants, rubbing his cock through his underwear. He imagined her shyly taking out his member and experimenting, staring at it with a bit of fear and curiosity.

“That’s it,” he breathed, “Go on baby. Try it.” He slowly stroked, picturing her licking and beginning to suck. “Oh, oh fuck,” he murmured, stroking a bit faster. He ran his thumb over the tip and went back down, precum already starting to drip. Already starting to… what the fuck? He never started that quickly. Ever. Why was it different this time?

He swallowed and shook his head. Not the time to think. He gave a low moan as he visualized Byleth moaning and humming around his cock, taking it in as deep as she could. “Fuck, fffuck….” He grit his teeth, stroking even faster.

He imagined Byleth bobbing her head up and down, finding a rhythm that she liked. His hips bucked, wanting more. He tilted his head back and groaned, trying to hold back his voice. He wanted to have her in real life. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to _fuck_ her. He wanted to fuck her into the bedsheet until all she knew was his name.

He swallowed again, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. _“Mm, please daddy, give it to me…”_ He shuddered as he pictured Byleth saying those exact words. Curse Hilda for teaching her that. He couldn’t help himself to imagine her saying it though. He bucked his hips again, finding himself getting shamefully close to releasing.

He licked his teeth, grinning. “That’s it babygirl,” he mumbled, “I’ll give it all to you. Just make sure you don’t waste any of it.” He chuckled, stroking himself harder. The wet sounds and his heavy breathing filled the room; music to his ears.

Claude’s breathing grew ragged as he lost his rhythm, wildly stroking and gruffing. “Fuck, fuck _fuck_ , almost there…” his eyebrows creased, imagining her face as she stroked him, waiting for his orgasm. “God, Byleth, I’m gonna…!” He let out a strained groan as he came, webs of cum hitting the wall and the floor. He rode it out, stroking as he pictured Byleth trying her best to swallow all of it. He hummed in approval, slowing his ministrations.

His breathing returned to normal as well as his heartbeat. He looked at the mess he made, wishing it was on the girl instead of the wall. He licked his dry lips, shuddering as he took his hand off himself. He had never cum that quickly either. Granted, he lasted a fair amount of time, but it was still much quicker than his _usual_. He hoped that it wouldn’t be even worse when they actually got together.

Claude sighed and got up, pulling out tissues to wipe down his hand and clean the wall before it stained. He wanted her badly. He wanted her so, so badly. But he wanted to let her ask first. When she wasn’t drunk, at least. He sighed as he got everything cleaned up, and pulled out his phone again to text Hilda.

 **Claude:** dont show that pic to anyone else.

 **Hilda:** that took a long time to respond~

 **Claude:** whatever, just do what I say

 **Hilda:** ;) ;) ;)

* * *

A few months had passed, and school work was becoming much easier to handle. Sylvain and Felix were talking again like everyone expected, and there was a bit of online gossip about Claude settling down finally. Personally, Claude was happy to get the party image off of him. It wasn’t good for his relationship. He still had the image of a schemer, though. And fairly so, given that he still pranked people for fun, and was still out to figure out other’s secrets.

Dimitri and Dedue were welcomed into the group, and they all were glad that he was too. They found out that while he was quiet, it was only around people he didn’t know. To the group, he was still polite, but joked around much more often. Even Marianne had stopped being scared of him, well, except for when they played games. After one game of Cards Against Humanity, where a lot of his answers involved murder jokes, she stopped playing. Not to mention he was very competitive. Most of the group dealt with it, though. Felix and Byleth even liked it.

Soon spring break rolled around, and everyone was leaving the dorms to their own homes for a bit. Claude felt his phone vibrate as he packed, looking at the number.

“Hey By, what’s up?” He asked.

“I can hear the smile in your voice.” Byleth giggled.

“I can too.” He grinned. Even after months of going out, he smiled each time she called or texted him. While they were accustomed to school, it can get in the way of him seeing her at times. So it was like every single time was a treat.

“Anyways,” Byleth laughed, “I have a question for you. You’re going over to Judith’s aren’t you? For spring break.”

Claude raised a brow. “Well, yeah. They’re clearing out the dorms for the break, and I can’t exactly go sleeping on the streets. Why so? Got anywhere else planned?” He joked.

“Actually, I do.” She said. She does? Was she inviting him over for spring break? “I wanted to know if you would like to meet my father, Jeralt. I already asked him, and he said that there was a room available if you wanted. Did… did you want to stay for the week?” Her voice was a bit meeker, like she was shy.

Claude thought about it. He definitely did know about her dad. Felix and Dimitri watched him on TV the most, especially when they found out that they were father and daughter. He saw how he fought in the ring. And he thought about her dad punting him to the ground if he knew how he thought about her. But… maybe, since Byleth liked him… he would be lenient. “Sure thing! If it’s okay with him, then I’d love to go.”

He heard rustling over the phone and then a gigantic sigh. “Oh thank god, I’m so glad. I’ll meet you when it’s time to go, then?”

The brunette smiled, saying yes over the phone. He got an excited ‘okay’ in return and then phone beeped, signaling the end of the call. He shook his head and chuckled, looking at the phone. “So cute,” he mused.

He looked at his bag and sighed. He grinned. Dimitri would be jealous. When he found out about Jeralt being Byleth’s father, he freaked out like he was ten years younger. He was asking Byleth if he could meet him someday. The woman told him yes, but Claude would be the first to meet him. And that was something to dangle in his face later. He would just hope her dad would like him, first and foremost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alllrighty, this is a small filler chapter if I'm being honest LOL. But I wanted to create some dialogue and some other things for future events ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet daddy

“So… your house is how far away again? I thought since you used to tutor me, you lived nearby.” Claude and Byleth were in the car, and Claude looked around as the landscapes became unfamiliar to him. He already drove past Judith’s house; in fact they were twenty minutes past it. There were more lakes though, he noticed. More lakes and woods. He chuckled to himself. Eighteen-year-old Claude would wonder if he was going to be killed. But not only did he trust Byleth, the atmosphere wasn’t bad. In fact, it was pretty.

Byleth hummed, thinking. “Well, I never told you, but I rode quite a ways to get here. You’ll see.” Claude raised his brow but kept driving, trusting her response.

Once they got there and he put his car in park, he let go of the wheel to turn to her. “You mean to tell me you traveled an _hour_ to tutor me? By, what? Why wouldn’t you go closer?” Claude had driven over 40 minutes _just_ from Judith’s to hers.

She gave a sheepish shrug. “You and a few others were the closest. My father… he…” She looked at the door from the windshield, “He’s not that fond of being out in the open and all. People would come by to challenge him to matches, and it got annoying. I wanted to live closer but he’s a bit… overprotective. That word might be an understatement, too.” Claude sighed and nodded, understanding a bit. Fame could be a hell of a burden. But… he was overprotective too? Moving out an hour just for your child?

He shook his head. They were there now, and that’s what mattered. “Well, let’s let him know we’re here, yeah?” He grinned. They got out of the car, and Claude admired the surroundings. There were trees everywhere, and there was a lake in view. The house looked like it was only one floor, but it looked like it was pretty big. They stepped up to the porch and Byleth knocked on the door.

It opened, and Byleth grinned wide. “Dad! I haven’t seen you in so long!”

The man chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. “Hey kid, how’s it been?” His eyes traveled to Claude, and his smile faltered just a bit. The brunette caught that. “Who’s this? The Kyle guy you been talking about?” He asked.

“Claude.” He stuck out his hand, but Jeralt remained where he was. After a few moments Claude took his hand back, clasping them together instead. “I don’t know if Byleth’s told you about me. I’m her-”

“Boyfriend. Yeah, I’ve been told. Kid tells me ‘bout it each time we’re on the phone,” he shook his head, laughing. No, it was more like a scoff. “You were a student of hers, weren’t you?”

“He was! But, well, we’ve been talking, and we ended up dating. Recently, at least.” She smiled. Jeralt let out a ‘hmph’ and nodded.

“Well, come on in. Shoes off at the door.” he waved them in. Byleth seemed so happy compared to Claude, who was now all the way on guard. He looked around the main area of the house. It had a ‘rustic’ type of atmosphere, with brown wooden floors and beige walls. There were some plants, and a whole _lot_ of fishing gear. There were some plastic fish on the wall, fishing poles in the corners, and gear thrown here and there. There were some flasks next to the gear as well. Claude could almost see what type of person Jeralt was, and he could see it in Byleth as well. The style of her room may as well have been this, if you switched the fishing gear with her mock weapons. Which, Jeralt had as well.

“Like father like daughter,” He mumbled. They all sat down, with Jeralt taking a flask with him. He drank from it, letting out a breath once he finished.

“So,” he said, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair, “How’d you two come to date?” He raised a brow.

Byleth chimed in. “Well, I went over to Claude’s house-”

“To _where?”_

Claude couldn’t have jumped in quicker. “Claude’s aunt. Claude’s aunt’s house. Well, I guess, close to aunt. She was my caretaker when I was younger. We visited because I wanted to give her a little nostalgia since it’s been so long. I had no idea she lived farther back.” He chuckled.

Byleth nodded while Jeralt relaxed a bit. “Yeah, Judith’s house. We went there, and, well, I guess I kinda realized I liked him.” She smiled. Jeralt couldn’t be mad at her for that. She looked so pretty when she smiled; just like her mother. Jeralt gave a simple ‘mm’ and sipped again.

“Hey kid, you mind going out to get some grub for us? I’m not up for cooking today.” Jeralt grabbed his keys to his own car on the table beside him and tossed it to her. She nodded getting up, looking to Claude.

“Do you want to come?” She asked.

Before he could answer, Jeralt interrupted. “Actually, we’re gonna have a bit of bonding time. We’ll be fine.” Byleth smiled and nodded, waving while she walked out of the door. As soon as it closed, Claude swore the clock ticking got louder and louder.

“So kid,” Jeralt asked, “What do you do in college. Major and all.”

“Law.”

Jeralt gave a pleased hum. “Defending the people huh? Not bad, kid.” Claude held back a sigh. What was it with older people calling him ‘boy’ and ‘kid?’ He didn’t want to argue on it. Not here, not now, especially when he just received a compliment. Jeralt put his flask down, resting his cheek on his fist.

“You start dating my kid for the money or something? I’ve had people come here before, you know. Asking for my daughter’s hand ’cause of my job. You one of them?” Claude raised his eyebrows. Absolutely not. He could understand where Jeralt was coming from, but really?

“I promise you, that’s not it,” he chuckled. “Trust me, I’ve seen plenty of money in my time. I really do like her. It’s the truth.” He smiled.

Jeralt gave a questioning look. “Oh really? How can you prove you’re not in it for that?” He laughed. Claude bit his lip. He didn’t really have a way of showing, he could only ask him to believe him, which is not much to go off of. Unless…

“Well,” Claude mused, “You know my last name, right?” Jeralt gave a questioning look. So he didn’t know. “Von Riegan. Claude von Riegan is my full name. I have a large inheritance from my grandfather. Well, had, at least. After he died, my family wanted me to take over what he had, and ‘learn the ways of a politician’ so that I could start where he left off. Not my speed.” He chuckled. “I already had something set for me. But I think you should follow your dreams, not the money.

“And as cheesy as it sounds, one of my dreams is to become a lawyer have Byleth by my side in the future. Hopefully you see that too.” Jeralt snorted. The kid was bold. He liked that. He got up, making Claude move back in his seat.

Jeralt motioned for him to come to the kitchen, and Claude followed. “You drink booze kid?” He asked. “You’re old enough.”

Claude nodded, figuring it would be good to stay truthful. Jeralt nodded and opened up a cupboard. Claude raised his eyebrows. There was so much alcohol. Wine, beer, vodka, tequila, sake, bourbon whiskey, rum… everything from Bud Light to Goslings. “Oh, so you _drink_ drink. I see those eyes, kid. You know your stuff, don’t you? I was gonna pour you one, but how ’bout you make me somethin’ instead?”

“Are… are you sure?” He asked. He thought that from what everyone else said, meeting Jeralt Eisner was the biggest thing that could happen. No. Getting to make him a drink… now that was the best honor. Jeralt gave a nod and held his hand out to the pantry. He looked in for a moment at all the different bottles and snapped his fingers. “Got it. I’ve got something that’ll knock your ass off.” He grinned. His face dropped at his use of language, but Jeralt waved him off before he could apologize.

“Knock my ass of kid.”

And so Claude found himself pulling down bottles of rye Whiskey, Cognac, Sweet Vermouth and Benedictine Liqueur. He mixed a bit of them together and looked at Jeralt. “Got any bitters?” Jeralt snorted.

“Of course.” Jeralt opened up the bottom pantry and it held even more. An assortment of bitters and flavorings sat next to each other and Claude swore he was in heaven. He grinned when he saw that Jeralt had Peychaud’s bitters, as well as Angosta Aromatic bitters. He put a dash of each in, iced it, and mixed it together again. He handed the glass to Jeralt, and the older man took the glass.

Taking a sip, he widened his eyes. “God _damn_ kid! You really know your stuff! Where the hell did you learn this?” He said, looking at the glass.

Claude smirked, leaning on the counter. “Bartender in college. I mean, we didn’t learn anything like that, but _I_ learned that I liked cocktails. So, you know, I taught myself a few things. It’s called a Vieux Carre.” Jeralt looked at the alcohol again and took another sip.

“It’s rich… I feel like I can taste everything at once. And potent, too. But still smooth. I usually just drink alcohol straight up, but I feel fancy drinking this. Hm… write that recipe down for me. That’s a keeper.” Claude grinned and did so, writing the list down for him. He was glad that someone liked it. Usually, his friends complained that his drinks were too much, including that one, so he would have to resort to a sweet bourbon for them. But Jeralt seemed like he was willing to try his recipes. And maybe try his new ones, too.

“Glad you liked it,” he smiled, finishing the recipe.

“Can’t believe that shit was all in my cabinet, ready to be prepared. You know what? Make another one. Make two for me and you. Let’s chill out while Byleth comes back with… I don’t think I told her what to get. Let’s hope it’s something good.” He chuckled.

* * *

Byleth came back with the food, knocking on the door. She knows her dad likes meat, and Claude does too. She preferred fish, but she didn’t mind this, either. ‘Beast meat Teppanyaki’ was a pretty good dish, actually.

Claude opened the door, and she noticed a small tint on his face. “Well hello, lovely lady~” he sang out, making Byleth’s face match his, “how do you do? Come on in, we were just playing some cards.” Byleth raised her brow. She did feel some tension before, but whatever it was, it had melted away. Her father had a relaxed smile and a drink in his hand. An actual prepared drink. He never did that with new people.

There was another glass on the table… was it Claude’s? Jeralt _never_ let new people drink from his pantry. Did… did they actually bond like that? “You know,” Jeralt said, “You have a real good man on your hands, By. He knows his way around drinks.” He grinned. Claude bowed several times like he was a prince.

“Thank you, thank you. You do humble me, good sir.” Claude smiled. Byleth sat down the bags, and the two men looked at the plates.

“I got Beast Meat Teppanyaki from the restaurant nearby. You know that place for meat cuts?” Jeralt nodded, already moving to the bag. He pulled out a plate and started eating out of it before he even got out of his seat, and Claude and Byleth followed. By this time, they were all talking and laughing about different things, like Jeralt’s matches afterwards, or stories when Byleth was a child. Claude learned that they lived by a lake because Jeralt loved fishing, and he learned that Byleth knew how to fish because of him. No wonder the girl liked seafood so much.

He also learned that Jeralt really was overprotective of her. Even as they watched TV, he would change the channel if kissing scenes got too heated. When they were alone, he even asked Claude to protect her from the ‘dangers of the world’ and told her about how she was ‘too young’ for certain things. Oops. He noticed how Byleth would softly sigh or slightly roll her eyes when Jeralt changed the channels too. He couldn’t imagine being twenty-five and living like that.

He smiled to himself. While Byleth was a little late to the party, he was glad that he would be her first everything. He appreciated that. Soon they finished their food and it was nighttime. Claude had a minor flush from the alcohol, and Jeralt was tipsy himself. The brunette would say he was surprised that Jeralt was getting drunk quicker, but to be fair, Claude did drink less.

And because of that, Jeralt got up, stretching. “Alright kiddos, I’m headed to bed. That’s enough alcohol for me. You guys can stay up late but,” he pointed between them two and eyed them, “separate rooms. I’d better not catch you guys in the same bed in the morning, or your ass is grass. Byleth knows.” Byleth made a sound of… agreement? Or annoyance. Jeralt nodded. “Byleth, you know your room. Claude, yours is in the back. Bedrooms have a bathroom inside, so no worries about finding it. Catch you guys in the a.m.” He waved, leaving the two there.

“Your pops is something else, ain’t he?” Claude laughed.

Byleth sighed, leaning her head on the chair. “Ugh, I love him, but sometimes he can be so overbearing. She laughed, shaking her head. “He’ll let me box and fish, which are not the safest sports in the world, but he doesn’t feel comfortable with… that… kind of stuff.” She said. Claude wanted to laugh. She couldn’t even say sex or kissing comfortably in the house.

“Well, hey, maybe he doesn’t want you to grow up so quickly,” He grinned. He pecked her lips, staring into her pupils. “Although, you’re already grown up,” he said, running his hand up her thigh. Byleth blushed, stopping his hands.

“C-Claude! Not… not in the house. I just…” She bit her lip. Claude jerked his hand back, moving away. A few seats away on the couch, actually.

“Sorry! Sorry… sorry.” He said. He should know his boundaries by now, but just because she said those things in a drunken state, didn’t mean she was ready in a sober state. While he was extremely glad that he didn’t touch her that night after the party, he was regretting even hinting to that. They sat in silence as the TV played, the noise being a little loud due to the tension. Claude wished he could drink a little more, just to get his mind off things. Byleth wasn’t looking at him, and he didn’t blame her.

Byleth sat with her head down, clasping her hands on her thighs. She felt bad for rejecting him, but how could she not? She knew how her father was. And of course, she didn’t want to ruin how good of a light her dad saw Claude in. She knew her dad wouldn’t actually hurt him, but he would probably ask him to leave. And she couldn’t bear the embarrassment if that were to happen.

They sat there for a bit before Claude got up, cleaning up where his food was, along with Byleth’s. “I’m ah, going to go and take a shower. Thanks for inviting me over, seriously. I’m enjoying my time here. Can’t wait for tomorrow!” He smiled, walking off to the kitchen to throw the items away. Byleth couldn’t help but feel a lingering apology on her lips, or maybe an explanation. But Claude was already gone to the back. She sighed and got up, brushing her skirt down.

Once she got in the shower, she thought to herself. She really, really liked Claude. As in really liked him. He was hilarious, intelligent, he cared, and he had enough charm to befriend people like her father. He was such an amazing person. She felt so bad for rejecting him… and in that way too. She could have been less snappy about it.

She got out of the shower, drying off and putting on her pajamas. She breathed in, walking to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, gritting her teeth. She would go to him and apologize. She would tell him that she still liked him, and she was glad he was here, too. She would tell him that she was looking forward to tomorrow, too.

She opened the door to walk down the hallway and saw that… he was already there. Claude’s head snapped up, and he immediately held his chest in relief. “God Byleth, I thought you were Jeralt,” he whispered.

“I thought so too,” she giggled.

Claude scratched the back of his head. “I’m, um. Sorry. About earlier. Alcohol… y’know… I get frisky, and… What the fuck, I’m never this bad with words. Look By, I shouldn’t have-”

“No, no!” Byleth shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have rejected you like that. To be honest…” She walked up to him, kissing his lips. “I… wanted to you continue.” Claude’s heart raced and he quickly returned the kiss, reluctantly pulling away. “I wanted that. I wanted… more. Maybe when we get back to the dorms, we can…?”

Claude smiled, kissing her forehead. “Of course, of _course_. You shouldn’t tell me things like that. I’ll want it now.” He grinned. Byleth sighed, smiling. They pulled away from their hug, going back to their respective rooms.

Once the brunette got back to his own space, he ruffled his hair in frustration. How the hell did she rile him up so easily?! He paced back and forth, swallowing. He did want it now. God, he really did want it now. That was it. He had to go there again. Just to get a _little_ more. A little wouldn’t hurt, would it? He would apologize again if he had to. He sped to the door, twisting the handle and yanking it open.

He quickly jumped though, seeing Byleth already at the frame of his door, looking as if she was getting ready to knock. “I want it now,” She breathed. There was a pause, and Claude quickly pulled her in, feverishly kissing her. He closed the door behind them, running his hand up and down her back. Byleth could be unpredictable at times, and this was one of them. But he didn’t mind, in fact, he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really just do that? Yeah I did. See you guys Friday LOL


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really wrote 3k words of smut... I'm proud

Byleth gasped as she was pulled in, humming into the kiss. She heard the door close and felt “this is it.” Not even excited that it was happening; she was excited that it was with _him_. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning quietly as she was lifted off of the floor and onto the bed. Claude licked at her lips, making her open her mouth. He swirled his tongue around Byleth’s, shuddering at the sound of her moans.

“Hey hey now,” he murmured, “Don’t want pops to come in and hear us, now do we? I think he’d get mad if he saw you had a new ‘daddy.’” He chuckled. IShe shivered at the tone and nodded her head, running her hands up his shirt. He got the memo and took it off over his head, and Byleth widened her eyes. It was her first time seeing the man without a shirt. She didn’t really feel that way seeing shirtless guys, in fact, watching her dad and others box desensitized her from that. But seeing Claude like that…

“You see something you like?” He smirked. Byleth nodded quickly and sat up, kissing his stomach. He didn’t expect that. And yet, Byleth was one of the unexpected. He shuddered as he felt her lips go up from his abs to his chest, to his collarbone. She bit there, making Claude moan out.

She giggled, kissing the spot that she left a hickey on. “Aren’t we supposed to be quiet?” she teased, licking the dips between his chest. “Mm, _daddy?_ ” Claude snapped to attention, stifling a groan.

“Mm, you make it difficult… teasing me like that,” He chuckled. His fingers pressed into her hips, making her gasp in delight. “Mnn, and you better be careful,” He whispered into her ear, “Those are bad, bad words. I’ll devour you if you continue to be like that~” He cooed, lifting up her shirt.

Byleth helped him, gasping again at the cool touch against her warm skin. “Well then,” she breathed, kissing him and nibbling on his lip, “make sure there’s nothing left.”

And that was it for Claude. He all but slammed her on the bed, pinning her wrists as he abused her lips again and again. She tried her best to hold her moan, feeling overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure. Claude let go of her to reach behind her and unhook her bra, taking it off and viewing her mounds in awe. He wasted no more time and went down to suck on one nipple, while groping and pinching the other.

Byleth arched her back, having no idea that her breasts could make her feel so… amazing. She only saw them as distractions, but with this… “Oh? Like having your tits sucked? I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled, switching. Byleth blushed at the lewd words.

“Hm,” she gave a breathy laugh, “I guess people are right when they say you have a silver tongue.” She grinned, which quickly left her when he let go with a ‘pop.’

Claude moved down, kissing between her breasts and to her stomach. “Oh this silver tongue is used for multiple things, baby girl. Why don’t I show you?” He asked. He kissed lower and lower until he got to her pajama pants, pulling them down. Byleth’s breath hitched, watching his head move down.

Oh yes he did. Byleth jerked up and covered her mouth, the only saving grace from her screaming right there. Claude closed his eyes and breathed out as he licked and sucked the slit in between Byleth’s sweet cunt. Forget alcohol; he could get drunk off of this right here. He pressed into it, circling his tongue around the little bud and then sucking a few times. He ran his tongue up and down, making Byleth squirm and fidget. He held her hips down, chuckling as he moved his mouth almost as if he were eating it.

Byleth rolled her eyes back, fisting Claude’s hair. “Oh god Claude, oh, ohnnnhh~!” Her moans were so sweet. Her moans were so goddamn sweet. Even though they were quiet, they were still so addicting. Claude growled, wanting even more of her. His ministrations grew stronger and the wet sounds filled the room even more. The woman felt that coil in her stomach… that same exact coil when she was fantasizing about the man touching her.

“Claude, I’m g-gonna… gonna…”

“Gonna cum?” He asked, his voice muffled between her legs. “Then cum. Cum for me baby. Give it all to me By.” He grinned as she came, still sucking to let her ride it out. And oh _god_ was her taste rewarding. He wasn’t too into strictly sweet things, but Byleth was delicious. He lapped up the juices running down from her cunt and left a kiss there once he was done.

When he came up, Byleth widened her eyes at the sight. There was slick down his lips, as well as his neck. Usually, she would have either said ‘ew’ or laughed. But she quickly got up and kissed him, rolling her hips on his leg. “Ooo,” he sucked in a breath, “Where’d you learn that one?”

“You,” she purred. Claude bit his bottom lip, hardly being able to take anymore. How was he supposed to know that she’d not only see that video, but put it to good use? Unpredictable. He loved it.

“You’ll be the death of me, you know that?” He grinned. Byleth kissed him again and moved down, peppering her lips from his neck, to his chest, to his abs, all the way down to… “Wait, hold on, you don’t have to do that. It’s you first time right?”

Byleth shook her head, pulling at the rim of his pants. “But I want to,” she whined, “We’ll just end up doing it later anyway. What better time than the present?” She licked her lips. Claude liked his fantasies. He really did. But this was so, so much better.

“You have a convincing argument,” he smiled. He pulled his hands back, giving Byleth more room to have control. She swallowed and pulled the rim down, shuddering in delight at the brown hairs peeking out. Claude’s breathing grew heavy as he watched the girl pull down his pants. He straightened up to make it easier for her and went back down once she was done.

“Wow…” she breathed. He was only half-hard, but it already looked so big. And seeing it in person was nothing, _nothing_ like the video. It was so much more… detailed. She gave an experimental lick, causing Claude to suck in his breath.

“I-I’m flattered,” He strained out, trying his best to hold in his voice. He’s had plenty of people suck his dick. But none made him feel like _this_. Byleth continued to lick as if it was a popsicle, and even though it was just a little, he was still getting harder. “M-more. Take it in your mouth.” He instructed.

Byleth did so, taking the tip in first, and then went about halfway down before she came back up. She felt embarrassed for not being able to take it in all the way, but before she could say anything, Claude shook his head and put a hand on her hair. “Nono,” he said quickly, “That’s it. Just like that By. Just like that.” His breath hitched as she took him back in, this time with more encouragement.

She bobbed her head up and down, starting to like the feeling of his dick in her mouth. She moaned around it, feeling the place between her legs grow hot already. She reached down, touching herself again as she bobbed her head again and again. Claude looked down and shivered. She was getting off from blowing him? He was painfully hard now.

It took every shred of restraint not to grab her hair and ruthlessly fuck her mouth. His fingers twitched, watching so badly to do so. No, he couldn’t do what he was used to. He had to take his time. He had to take-

She swirled her tongue around the head like a lollipop, and Claude tightened his hold on her hair. “ _God fuck yes By, do that again, fucking do that again…_ ” He let out a filthy moan, doing everything but grabbing her head and thrusting into it. Byleth shivered at the lewd words and obeyed, doing the same thing over and over again.

Claude felt himself dangerously close. No, he had to have the main meal. “Off, off Byleth, get off, I’m gonna fucking cum if you don’t get off,” he shuddered. Byleth’s lips left him with a wet sucking sound, making him bite his lip.

“Isn’t that the point of doing it?” She questioned.

“Oh, definitely. But I wanna make sure that you enjoy the full ride~” He purred.

He got on top of her again, using the wet slick against Byleth’s hole as lube. He stuck his middle finger in, making her gasp in a large breath. He moved the digit in and out slowly, letting the woman adjust to the new feeling. Byleth squirmed around, not finding herself angry at the feeling. She kinda liked it, but it wasn’t enough.

“Claude, pleeeease….” She drawled, bucking her hips. He obliged, adding another finger. Oh, that was it. She let out breathy moans as she felt to two fingers moving a bit faster than before, adding to the pleasure. Claude’s lips quirked up as he curled his fingers up, making the woman arch her back. “W-what the hell is tha-ah! Ahnnn, ahh…” she moaned out, and Claude shushed her.

“Shhh, shhh, you don’t wanna wake anyone up do you?” He chuckled. Byleth covered her mouth, back still arched as she was overridden with pleasure. “G-spot, baby girl. I know, I know, feels good, doesn’t it?” Byleth nodded, rising her hips up so he had more access.

After a bit, Claude added a third and final finger. For Byleth, now it had started to get uncomfortable. But she had barely noticed, given that her g-spot was getting brutally attacked by Claude’s fingers. Sone she was loosened up, and he was even able to scissor his fingers a bit. The brunette took out his fingers, the wet slick dripping from him.

“You know what’s going in now, don’t you?” He smirked as he stroked his cock, which was aching for some type of heat. He put up a finger, signaling for her to stay. “One moment, let me get something.”

He checked his pants pockets, his smile dropping when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck, son of a _bitch_ where is it?!” He grit his teeth, moving to his bag. He pulled out everything in his bag, went through all of the pockets, and even through the clothes he threw on the floor. When he was horny like this, he _hated_ wasting time, so he was frantic. Not to mention it was embarrassing not having-

“What are you looking for?” She asked.

“Condoms. My fucking condoms, I have no idea where they are! I swore I packed them.” He grimaced, searching through his bag again. He always packed condoms wherever he went, and who knew? They might have gotten lucky on the trip. Which they did, but the tides would turn if he couldn’t find them. His head snapped up, knowing exactly where he needed to look. He ran to the dresser, yanking it open and pulling out his wallet. He opened it and sighed in relief. “Emergency condom,” he grinned, “For when you wanna have fun outside the house. Well, this is the exception.”

Byleth giggled, leaning back for Claude move over her. She watched him open the packet and slip it on and spread her legs in anticipation. “Ooo… if you could spread your legs for me like that all the time, I could die a happy man.” He smirked. He lined himself up with her entrance, pushing in slowly. The amount of _heat_ that was in this woman shook him to his core. His eyebrows creased as he tried to control himself.

The woman let out shaky breaths, trying to get used to his size. She twitched around him, and almost smiled when she saw his strained expression. But all that came forward was an expression of desire. He pushed all the way in, settling there with uneven breaths. “Tell me when…” he exhaled, throbbing inside of her. Byleth swallowed and nodded, trying to get used to the size of him. It was how she could feel just how thick he was and just how _deep_ he could go.

She waited for a few moments and then tapped his arm, nodding. Claude immediately pulled back and pushed back in, letting out a low moan. He pulled out again, beginning to start a rhythm with his hips. Byleth’s eyes were half lidded as she pulled him down to kiss her. He followed, moving a bit faster against her.

“C-Claude,” She mumbled shakily on his lips, “M-more, I want- ah!” She didn’t even finish her sentence as Claude grabbed her hips and pulled her down, pounding into her. She was about to let out a loud mewl until the brunette kissed her again, rolling his tongue against hers. His fingers dug into her side as he lost control, moving his hips in different positions to try and find her sweet spot.

The man growled against her lips, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Fuck, _yes_ By, nnh,” he groaned into her ear, “Like that? Mmh? That little pussy feel good?” He groaned into her ear, driving her wild. She dug her fingers into his back, making him thrust even harder. “ _Oh_ , oh god, just like that, nnh, do that again,” he moaned. She did the same, dragging her nails up his back, enough to leave marks.

Byleth’s eyes snapped open and she rolled them back, mouth hung open. “Ah, hah! Ahn, y-you’re… hitting…” she closed her eyes shut, biting his shoulder. Claude knew he had to stay in that exact position, so he did his best to drill that single spot. When Byleth bit his shoulder, it nearly sent him over the edge. He slammed his hips into hers, fingers still diving into the same spots. “N-no! Don’t stop, please, don’t stop!” She whined, rolling her hips into his.

Claude shook his head, pushing his hips further to keep her in place. “T-too close to cumming… can’t…” he chuckled, exhaling. “Can’t leave you unsatisfied.” He laughed breathlessly. He would usually be able to go on longer, but Byleth was someone who made him look like a schoolboy with no experience. He stayed there for a few moments, kissing her swollen lips and nibbling her jaw.

He suddenly moved his hips again, abusing the little mound inside of her. Byleth curled her toes, hanging on to him for dear life. Claude moved to her ear, grunting and moaning as he came closer again. “Looks like I’m, _fuck,_ I’m almost to the finish line baby. Come… nnh… come with me.” He panted. “Cum for me baby girl. Lemme see that pretty face of yours twist in pleasu- _urk!”_ He felt her squeezing and twitching around her and watched her face.

Byleth couldn’t take it anymore. The assault on her sweet spot, the low vibrations of his voice, the constant squelching when he pounded into her… it was all too much. She saw a flash of white and creased her brows, drooling and panting as she released. And Claude admired his work. His grin wasn’t that big through, as he felt himself come close to the edge too.

It only took a few more thrusts and Claude let out a strangled noise, grinding his cock as deep as he could into her as he came. It felt so fucking _good_ to him… he had never experienced an orgasm like that in his life. He thrust a few more times, riding the rest of it out. Pulling out slowly, the both of them shuddered from the sensitivity. Claude’s boner had died down for the most part, and he slipped of the condom, wrapping it in a tissue to avoid suspicion, then threw it into the trash can. He quickly moved back to Byleth, kissing her again. It wasn’t one desperate like before, but more with passion.

They laid by each other for a moment, relishing in the afterglow. Claude was the first to get up, pecking the woman’s lips one last time. “Alright By, you’d better head off to your own room. You know what the big guy said. And I’m pretty sure he’ll check in the morning.” Byleth wanted to whine, but she knew he was right. Jeralt was the type to do what he said, and he would most definitely check if they were together in the morning.

“Okay…” she drawled, gathering her clothes. Claude did the same, and once they got dressed again, he moved over to the other, putting a hand on the small of her back.

“Hey, listen, when we get back to the dorms? I’ll gladly stay in your bed all night. Or you can stay in mine,” he winked. “Wash up again, you don’t want anything bad happening down there by the morning. I’ll see you later.” He said, kissing her own the cheek. She smiled, walking back to her own room. Once the door closed, he sighed in satisfaction. That was one of the best experiences he’s ever had.

Even though she had never had sex, she was better than anyone he’d been with. It was a good feeling too, knowing that this person was his girlfriend. He walked to the dresser, checking his phone before he went to bed. He saw he had a message from Sylvain, sent about two hours before he opened it. He read the text and sneered. Asshole.

 **Sylvain:** heeeeyyy dude, forgot to tell you. I swiped your rubbers cause me, dorothea, felix and a few others are kicking it over the break. Forgot mine, but hope you don’t mind! you n byleth arent doin anything anyway ;p

 **Claude:** u motherfucker, dont put a winky face like that

 **Claude:** and you dont know shit

 **Sylvain:** but, you guys didnt do anything lmao

 **Sylvain:** ….did you?

Claude didn’t respond, rolling his eyes.

 **Sylvain:** WAIT REALLY

 **Sylvain:** MY MAN <3

 **Sylvain:** I’ll give you a whole damn box

 **Sylvain:** i got u dude <3

Claude chuckled, laying in bed. He really was excited for tomorrow. No, he was excited for the whole week to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I update before 12pm usually, but me big dum dum and forgot it was Friday LOL.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishing but Byleth doesn't pay attention

Claude had no idea a person could wake up feeling _this_ good. The sun was shining through the blinds of the room, and the thin sheets were ruffled around on the bed. His mind immediately went to the previous night, and he smiled. The only thing that would make the morning better would be for Byleth to be next to him. He heard two knocks and saw the door open, greeted by Jeralt.

“Oh, you’re awake. Well, good to see that there’s no one else in the bed, or I’d have to add to my body count, haha!” Jeralt laughed. Claude sweat-dropped. What the hell did that mean? He knew that Jeralt was a boxer… he’s never killed anyone, has he?

“Ahah, yeah.” He grinned.

Jeralt eyed him for a moment and hummed. “You look awfully cheery today. Must be nice to be a morning person.”

That wasn’t exactly the truth. Claude wouldn’t say he was a morning person. He was someone who actually preferred to sleep until the afternoon whenever he got the chance. But it was obvious that he couldn’t say why he was so happy. “Oh yeah. Mornings are great, haha. Just look at the sun shine.” He pointed to the closed blinds. “Through the blinds, I mean. Means it’ll be a great day!” He grinned.

Jeralt nodded. “You’re right about that, kiddo. Well, whenever you do get up, breakfast is here. Byleth is already out and about too. She went out to go fishing, I think. You can catch her at the lake.” He patted the door frame and left, leaving Claude to do whatever he needed to do.

The brunette got up and stretched, going to the bathroom to wash up. Once he finished with hygiene, he got dressed and left for the kitchen, greeted by a plate of pancakes and bacon. Jeralt was in the living room, watching TV and finishing his own plate. Claude grabbed his plate and quickly ate, putting it in the sink and thanking the older man for the food. He quickly walked out of the door, walking to the lake. He remembered where it was when he parked in front of the house, so it didn’t take long at all to reach the water.

And soon, he saw a familiar lop of minty green hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Byleth was wearing shorts and a tank top, pulling back her arms to reel in a fish. Coolers and bait surrounded her. Beautiful. Claude walked up, seeing her pull the fish out of the water and putting it in the cooler.

“Well good morning sunshine. Kinda mean to leave me there in the house, isn’t it?” He crossed his arms with a lop-sided smile, kissing her once she turned around. Byleth smiled, dropping her pole and wrapping her arms around him.

“I’m sure you can survive, It’s only been an hour.”

“An hour too long.” He kissed her again. Claude looked to the lake that was gleaming thanks to the rising sun. “Man, I had no idea that fishing could be such a beautiful sport. Or maybe it’s just you?” Byleth rolled her eyes, smiling at him.

“It won’t be pretty once I have to gut the fish.”

“Okay, just you.” Claude chuckled. “Mind if I keep you company?” Byleth nodded, and Claude sat next to her as she sat down and cast her line again. “Y’know, your pops can be something else. He told me that if he found you in the bed with me, I’d be a part of his body count. He hasn’t killed anyone, has he?” He chuckled.

Byleth rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “My dad loves to brag about his ‘body count,’ when in reality he just means the people he’s sent to the hospital. No, he didn’t kill anyone.”

And suddenly Claude felt as if he were right to feel somewhat intimidated. It wasn’t as bad as killing, but Claude would have rather not been sent to the hospital. “Oh. Wow. Well, good thing we were quiet last night.” He chuckled. Byleth immediately blushed, keeping her eyes on the line.

“I liked last night.” She mumbled. “I’ve never felt like that. I… it felt… really good. I don’t know. I’m at a loss for words, sorry.” She bit her lip. Claude looked over, grinning.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. If it makes you feel better,” He scooted his chair closer, “You make me lose my words all the time. But unlike those times, I have a lot to say.” He touched Byleth’s chin, making her look over to him. “I’ve never felt like that with anyone either. You’re really something else, you know that? I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t with other people before we got together. And you… you make me ashamed to admit that. But you also make me proud to make me feel like I’ve found the one.” Byleth widened her eyes, listening to the man.

“Actually, it wasn’t last night that made me feel like that. I’ve liked you for a long time. A long, long time. I’ve had a crush on you ever since you were dear old Teach. But now?” He chuckled. “I feel like I can say I love you. God, I love you By.” He kissed her, and Byleth returned it with just as much love. Her pole started to jerk, and Claude was about to move back so that Byleth could get it, but the woman pulled him back in.

“Ignore it, it’ll pull the bait off eventually,” she said into the kiss. “I love you too. I really do.” She kissed him again and again.

Claude chuckled, holding her. “You’d better be careful. You’ll get me riled up.” The pole had already stopped moving, and Byleth tossed it to the ground.

“What if I want to get you riled up?” She said, licking at his bottom lip. Claude shuddered. Goddamn, how was this woman able to switch like that? Byleth got up from her chair and sat in Claude’s lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She looked down at him, a light flush on her face. “My father can’t see anything from here. You’d have to go around the house to see the lake.” She kissed him again, moaning softly. “He’s usually watching his shows by now. He won’t get up for another 2 or 3 hours. That’s more than enough time, right?” She asked.

Claude groaned, placing his hands on her hips. This woman was the devil. He concluded that. But it wasn’t like he was denying to or anything. No, he wanted to sell his soul right there. “No… no condoms.” He moaned, rolling his tongue around hers as she grinded her hips against his. She whined, making him shudder. She was whining for his cock. How could a man not think that was hot?! He bucked his hips up, kissing along her jaw and to her neck.

“But, I want to…” She mewled, arching her back at the friction against her clit. She was glad she wore shorts that were thin. She could feel nearly everything.

“Fuck… don’t, don’t do that to me By…” Claude groaned again, moving his hips against her a little harder. “How about we do this right here, hm? Come on, follow my lead.” He motioned her to get up and she did, then Claude went down to the ground, laying down. She followed, sitting on top of him again and kissing him. Claude unbuttoned his pants and took out his hardening erection, making Byleth blush. “Your turn.” He breathed.

Byleth pulled down her shorts and panties, and Claude nearly lost it at the sight of the string of slick connecting from the fabric to her pussy. He wanted to just shove it in and fuck into her. He cursed, straining out the words. “Good girl,” he said, pulling her hips down. He had his cock line up with the slit of her cunt and thrusted, not going in. Byleth immediately arched her back, knowing what Claude was trying to do. “See? I mean, _shit_ , nnh, grinding isn’t as good as sex, but it’s close.” He chuckled breathlessly, pulling Byleth’s hips down harder so he could get more friction himself.

The woman moaned out loudly this time, making Claude nearly drool. God it was such a sight to see someone he could call his girlfriend writhing over him, shining in the sunlight with a face as lewd as his. Byleth rolled her hips in time with Claude, making him both moan out in ecstasy. Byleth was dripping wet, lubricating both their lower areas and making the experience better and better.

“Ah, ohnnn… Claude, I- _ah!_ ” Byleth furrowed her eyebrows and threw her head back as Claude gripped her ass, grinning and pushing up against her roughly.

“You what baby? Fuck… c-come on now, use your words.” He chuckled, pushing her body up as he grinded his hips. Byleth’s tongue hung from her mouth, loving the feeling of her ass being squeezed in such a manner. “If you don’t, I’ll slow down~” He teased.

“No!” Byleth begged, looking back down at him. “I, _nnh!_ ” Claude slapped her ass, sucking in a breath at the sight of her face twist in different ways.

“Hm? I can’t hear you baby girl.” He snickered, pushing his hips up. “I what? I – _oh god_ – nnh… I wanna stop? I wanna get off? What?”

Byleth whined in protest shaking her head. Why did Claude have to be so mean sometimes? “Hah, ah, no, I… ahnnn~” Claude slapped her ass again, making her double over onto his chest, unable to keep herself up anymore as she did her best to keep moving her hips.

Claude licked his lips, keeping an iron grip on the reddening cheeks. “I. Can’t. Understand.” He teased each word between thrusts, watching her body shake. He groaned in pleasure as Byleth squirmed, feeling herself about to cum. And based on last night, Claude knew those motions. So he stopped. Byleth whipped her head up to see a shit-eating grin.

“No!” She whined, trying to move again, but Claude wouldn’t let her. “No, please, I wanna cum…” She pleaded. Claude licked his teeth, raising his eyebrows.

“But I’m keeping you from talking, aren’t I? Mm?” He gave a few teasing roll of his hips just to keep her on edge. Byleth moaned, upset that she was only able to get what Claude would allow.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows. She would use a method that she had seen get him to stop. “Khalid Von Riegan, I swear to god, if you don’t move-”

“What?” She looked up at him, wondering if she had said the wrong thing. “Say it again.”

“I- wha-”

“Fucking say it again. Say my name.” Claude’s breath shook, and he swallowed thickly. “Say it. My name. Say it.”

Byleth blinked. “Kh… Khalid- ah!” She yelped in surprise as Claude grinded his hips harder than before, with a little less rhythm.

“Fuck. Again… please, again.” He growled, holding her hips down as his cock slid against her cunt.

“Khalid, please, I, god, keep going!” Byleth moaned out, unable to keep up anymore. Claude moaned into her hair, squeezing her ass until it left marks. “Khalid, _Khalid_ …” Claude shuddered, feeling himself close. His thrusts were wild, sometimes slipping out of place as he came close to his own finish.

“That’s right By, that’s it. That’s fucking it, god, ugh…!” Precum dripped from the tip of his cock onto his stomach as the Adam’s apple in his throat bobbed. “Come for me baby. Fucking come for me.”

Byleth ached her back, cumming and slicking up each other even more. Claude groaned and came after a few more thrusts, shooting onto his stomach and Byleth’s. They rode it out, bodies trembling as they finished their high. Once it ended, Claude let go, favoring his arms around her body instead.

“What the hell made you use my name?” He chuckled. Every time someone used his real name, it would make him wince, or feel icky. Even someone like Hilda, one of his best friends, couldn’t use his name because it made him feel bad. But when Byleth said it, he liked it. it made him feel hot.

“Secret.” She giggled, kissing his chest. Claude rolled his eyes.

“Hm. Another secret I have to try and discover, huh? Well then, I’m up for the challenge. In the meantime,” Claude brought her face up to his, kissing it softly. “Feel free to use it. I, ahm, I liked it. But not around anyone else.” He laughed. Byleth nodded, kissing him back. After a few minutes, he tapped her back. “I suppose we should get up, yeah? We have to get this cleaned up before it gets crusty. Not to mention we’re outside in the open.” He snorted.

Byleth got up and Claude followed, wiping themselves down with the paper towels meant for cleaning up the mess after gutting the fish. They fixed up their clothes and Claude walked over, giving one last kiss to her forehead. “Once we get back, I promise you, I’ll mess you up so much that my name’s the only thing you’ll remember.” He chuckled.

She grinned, eyeing him from the side as she pulled the hook out of the water to grab another piece of bait. “I’ll hold you to that promise, then.”

* * *

The rest of the trip was filled with good memories, pictures, and all the like. Jeralt took Claude to his favorite game room, where he found out that Claude wasn’t too good at hand-to-hand combat, but kicked his ass in everything else like darts, pool, or ping pong, all of which required a great amount of precision. Byleth and Claude went to the mall a few times, some to go to the movies, some to buy clothes or food, and some to simply spend time with each other.

Byleth taught Claude the basics of fishing, but Claude ended up leaving it to her after he yanked a bass out of the water and hit himself with it. All in all, Claude could say the trip was amazing, and so could Byleth.

Soon it was time to leave, and Jeralt followed them out as they pulled their bags. Byleth moved to the car to pack her things while Jeralt held Claude’s arm, keeping him back. “You’d better keep my daughter out of trouble, you hear me? You seem like a good man, and you’re on my good side. Keep it that way.” The words were threatening, but Jeralt’s face was crinkled into a genuine smile.

Claude nodded, smiling back. “Of course. Took the words right out of my mouth.” He moved to the car to pack his things as well, and soon they were off and driving back to campus.

“We’ve got to go on a trip again sometime! But you know, not at my father’s house. Maybe something like Dorothea and the others did, where they went to a hotel.” Claude tilted his head to the idea.

“Yeah, definitely. A hotel sounds great, actually. Nice food, great wine, more activities… smart.” He chuckled. Byleth smiled. She’d never dated before, but she was so glad that Claude was the first person she would experience these things with. And for the first time, she knew what it was like to truly look forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhh, there was actually about 3 other chapters in between chapter 11 and 12 LOL. But I have other things planned for this story soon (that are like, 'spending time' related), so I decided to not include them so the story wouldn't drag on :'D
> 
> If you guys would like those other chapters as bonus after the story ends, lemme know! I will definitely include them


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is jelly

Loud clacks echoed across the room, followed by a ‘ding’ of a score board. Byleth laughed, fist-pumping as she won another point in air hockey. Claude grinned, taking the puck out of his end of the table. “Well well, Ms. Eisner is giving me a run for my money! I know you said you weren’t that good at this, but I’d beg to differ.” They were both at the University’s gaming area, playing their third round of an intense game of air hockey. Byleth giggled, leaning on the table.

“Well, I think it’s all about having skill-” A loud pluck sound interrupted her, and she turned to the scoreboard, seeing that Claude was now a point above her. She dropped her jaw at him, narrowing her eyes. “Hey! That was a cheap shot!”

“The round starts once the striker hits the table baby~” he winked. “Maybe pay attention instead of getting too cocky.” Byleth pouted, furrowing her brows at him. Claude grinned and laughed, shaking his head. “Actually, no, get cocky. It’s cute. And then when I win, I can see your cute angry face-” The same sound interrupted him, and he sweat-dropped as he saw the puck drop at his side.

He looked at Byleth, who had a snarky smile on her face. “Maybe pay attention instead of getting too cocky.” Claude paused, then laughed while he grabbed the puck again. Sure, he didn’t put his striker down, but that was way too cute, so he’d let it pass.

“Alright, alright! You have a point there.” He grinned. Their relationship had bloomed after the trip, and Claude could see that the woman had grown more confident. She was quick to make playful quips at him, whether it was to get him back for messing with her or just to have fun. She was pretty sexy on multiple occasions, whether it was the way she looked at him or her the way she would arouse him while they were alone. She was… amazing.

“Hello, I didn’t expect to see you two here.” Both Claude and Byleth looked to where they heard the voice. Dimitri and Dedue walked over, waving. “Do you two visit the gaming area often?” Byleth gave a warm smile while Claude’s was a little more wary. While Dimitri and Dedue were more familiar with them, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that they had ulterior motives.

Byleth shook her head, giggling. “Oh no, we don’t come that much. But we finished our classes and wanted to spend a little time together.”

Dimitri smiled. “Would you mind if we were to join in? Do you two like ping pong? Dedue and I were going to play ping pong, however, a doubles match sounds much better.” Dedue made a grunt in agreement. Byleth looked over to Claude with shining eyes, and Claude held back a sigh. He wanted to say no, but how could he when Byleth’s eyes looked so bright?

And so they all found themselves at one of the ping pong tables, readying their paddles. Claude and Byleth were one on side, while Dedue and Dimitri were on the other. The ball went back and forth quite a few times, and once it passed Dimitri and Dedue, Dimitri raised his brows.

“Wow, Byleth! I had no idea you were so good at this game!” Dimitri gleamed with a bright eye.

Claude’s face twisted, then he smiled. “Oh Claude,” He touched his chest in a dramatic way, “I had no idea you were so good at ping pong as well! Such precision! Such speed! I could never handle the sheer force of your paddle, even if I did have both eyes-”

“Claude!” Byleth lightly hit him on the shoulder. When he looked, she wasn’t laughing. Dedue looked like he was going to say something, but Dimitri held him back. Claude puffed out some air, then crossed his arms.

“Sorry.” He simply said, readying his paddle again.

Dimitri noticed the slight tension between the two. He could tell that even though Claude ‘let them into the group,’ he was still wary of him. And Byleth seemed to like Dimitri, at least as a friend, and that was enough for her to keep Claude and his comments in check. The blonde held back a smirk. Claude was jealous of him. Even though the man had what he wanted in his arms, he was jealous. Dimitri could use that to his advantage.

“Oh, it’s alright.” Dimitri grinned. “I’ve gotten comments about my eye for a very long time. It’s nothing new. I’d like to think it’s a testament to my abilities.” He chuckled, bringing the ball up again. “It shows quite the opposite, that if I had both eyes, my opponents would be cowering in fear.” He laughed, hitting the ping pong to the other side again. The couple intercepted it, hitting it back to him, and the same thing happened over and over again.

Claude tried to study Dimitri. As long as they had been dormmates, he never really bothered to get to know the guy. He was never that interested. And now, he had to try and play catch-up, because he could see the obvious interest the man _still_ had in his girlfriend. The brunette grit his teeth, sending the ping pong ball to the other side of the table to the left of Dimitri, in his blind spot.

The blonde raised a brow, missing the ball and watching it go to the ground. The brunette obviously went for where he couldn’t see as well. “Whoops,” Claude said with a hint of sarcasm under his voice, “Sorry man. I should aim for the middle right? That way you can at least make us shiver in our shoes,” he faked a tremble.

Dedue grit his teeth. “Claude that is enough. We offered to play a game with you because we enjoy your company. You are being immature for no reason.”

“No reason?” He chuckled.

Byleth sighed, pulling on his arm. “Dimitri, Dedue, thank you for a great time. I know it was short, but it was still fun.” She smiled, dragging the other away. Dedue looked down at Dimitri, who was smiling.

“How can you smile after that man pulled dirty tricks on you?” Dedue asked.

“Dirty?” Dimitri looked up at the other. “I personally think it was strategic. Take advantage of other’s weaknesses if they have them, because there aren’t many.” He bounced the ball on the table, catching it in his hand and doing it a few times. “It’s alright, because I will play that game as well. I don’t know Claude all that well, but he seems to be jealous of me. He doesn’t like that fact that Byleth talks to me more than other guys, say Lorenz, Sylvain, or Felix. He seems to be an intelligent man, but when it comes to me,” He caught the ball, putting it in his pocket, “I am an outlier. He knows I am dangerous, and he’s taking precaution.”

Dedue raised a brow. “And so, what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking,” Dimitri watched the two turn the corner out of the door, “That I take advantage of _his_ weakness. It’s only one, but it’s a big one. Jealousy makes people do stupid things, Dedue. And if I can make Claude do that, then I could possibly have Byleth for myself.”

The taller male hummed, thinking of Dimitri’s plan. “It doesn’t seem like a bad plan. If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.”

Meanwhile, Byleth was dragging Claude by the wrist, a clear pout on her face. Claude looked down at her, sighing a bit. “Alright, alright, I’m _really_ sorry. For real. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Claude raised his free hand in defeat. Byleth stopped and turned around, letting him go in favor of crossing her arms.

“You shouldn’t be sorry to me, you should be sorry to Dimitri!” Byleth sighed, huffing at him. “Dimitri hasn’t done anything wrong!”

Claude shook his head and shrugged, looking away. “I beg to differ, sweetheart. You don’t see the way he gives you googly eyes – or eye, I don’t know – at you? That’s the same look that _I_ give you.”

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you saying he likes me?”

“I wish I wasn’t.”

“No,” Byleth waved her hand, “Claude, you’re being ridiculous. Dimitri doesn’t like me.”

Claude sighed, scratching the back of his head. “You don’t see how close he’s trying to get to you?”

“Do you see how close he is with Dedue?”

Claude snorted. “That’s different. Those two are always together. But Dimitri has that… _I want you_ stare. I don’t like it.” He frowned.

“But we’re dating,” Byleth said.

“You really think that’s going to stop him?” He laughed.

Byleth sighed, stepping up to him. She touched his face, bringing it down for a kiss. She pulled back while Claude tried his best to listen as he swooned. “Listen, alright? I’m sure that Dimitri doesn’t like me. And even if he does, I’m sure that he’d respect the fact that we’re dating.” She smiled. The brunette grinned, staring at the other. She was so sweet. Sometimes too sweet for her own good, but still sweet nonetheless.

“Okay, okay, I can’t make any promises,” he held a finger up as she got ready to retort, “But… I’ll try to keep my tongue in check.” He smiled. Byleth nodded, pecking him on the cheek.

“You’d better. I have to work on my assignments soon, so I’m going back to my dorm. See you~” She winked. Claude looked back at her, his smile dropping once her back was turned. Yeah, she was too sweet for her own good. He knew Dimitri liked her, and he had to find a way to keep him from messing things up.

* * *

Byleth sighed, biting her lip as she worked on her paper. She was only an hour into it, and she was already getting tired. She usually stayed up late to watch movies or play games, so it led to her being tired in the afternoon. The woman didn’t have to worry about it that much longer, because she soon got a phone call.

“Hello? Byleth?”

“Dimitri?”

“Oh, wonderful! I’m glad I could reach you!” Byleth looked at her phone. She remembered trading numbers with him a long time ago, but he never used it so the call was unexpected. She smiled, nodding.

“It’s great to hear from you too. Did you need anything?”

There was silence for a moment. It almost sounded like he hesitated, but before Byleth could think about it, Dimitri had already started talking again. “Yes. Well. Would you like to eat lunch together? Or, well, dinner, I suppose. It’s already seven, so that’s the time for dinner. Anyway, yes. Dinner. I will pay.” Byleth snorted, starting to laugh. It was amazing how Dimitri could sound so awkward at times.

“Did I do anything special or something to deserve a free dinner?” She asked.

“No, not at all. I’m just doing it because you’re you. By that I mean a friend. So, what do you say?” Byleth thought about it, looking up. Claude had work to do, some that he said he couldn’t afford to not finish tonight. Felix and Sylvain seemed like they weren’t really talking to anyone at the moment. Dorothea was sleeping because she had an internship in the morning to go to. Marianne and Lorenz were at the movies the last time she heard from them, and Hilda had a late seminar she was going to. So, there weren’t any other plans that were keeping her from going.

“Sure.”

And so Byleth found herself dressing up and walking to a small restaurant by the dorms, and soon saw the tall man turned, scrolling on his phone. The eyepatch was still on, but he had a nice button-down and jeans. Byleth called out his name and waved, making Dimitri turn around and do the same.

“Ah, it’s good to see you! Sorry to call you out on such late notice. I’m sure you were busy.” Byleth shook her head.

“Well, I was working on a paper, but I’ve been so tired that I need a break. I’m glad you called me out! And no need to be so formal!” She laughed. She looked to the sides or him, then behind him, then all around the both of them. “Where’s Dedue?” She asked.

Dimitri gave a small chuckle. “He said he was going to sit this one out. He had a movie that he was watching, and, well, didn’t want to stop.” He shrugged. Actually, it was a little more than that. Dedue knew that he liked the woman, so he wanted to let them have alone time. Which Dimitri had no problem with, since he wanted to try and get closer to the other.

“Shall we go in?” Dimitri grinned. They both walked in, eventually sitting down and ordering. A good bit of the conversation was filled with small talk, some of work, some of childhood, and even a little bit of what they were planning to do once they got their degrees.

The conversation was relatively normal until Byleth had accidentally brought up a sensitive topic. “It never gets uncomfortable? Your, um,” She pointed to his eye, causing him to raise a brow. “Oh, well! Nevermind! It’s probably insensitive to ask.” She shook her head. Sometimes her curiosity could get the best of her. Claude rubbed off on her in that way. But unlike Claude, sometimes she got nervous and didn’t want to follow through with her questions.

Dimitri gave a hearty laugh. “No, no! It’s alright, a lot of people point out my eye patch. It’s quite unsightly, isn’t it?” He smiled.

“No, it doesn’t look bad at all!”

“Then, perhaps it’s handsome?” Dimitri chuckled. Byleth stopped, and Dimitri waved his hand. “I’m simply joking. I have a bad habit of teasing people, and Byleth, you are much too easy to tease.” He touched his eye patch, tapping it a few times. “This was not a part of my planned future, you know. You see, as a child, I was raised in a… maybe you could call it rich? Family. Not on the levels of Hilda or Sylvain, but we had more money than the average person.”

Byleth listened in, watching him speak. “I was seen as a very bright child. Everything I do, from poise, to writing, to even speech, I have been given lessons for. People ramble about how weirdly I may talk sometimes, but it _is_ how I was raised. Quite a bad habit to break. You would think that someone who had it that good could not manage to mess it up, yes? But of course, I had to become a rebellious teenager and blow it.”

“I was very tired of how strict my parents could be with me. I hated getting anything less than an A, because it led to a long lecture of how much potential I tend to waste. So, I went online and found a group that advertised getting away from the normal social order. It was of people around my age. Delinquents, yes, but they were so much more exciting than my home life. I got into many fights. I robbed people. And one bad one,” He tapped on his eye patch again, “Led to this. It was around the end of high school, I believe. Felix and Sylvain were furious with me.”

Dimitri smiled, snorting. “It was the worst injury I had ever received. I went to the hospital, got stiches, and tried my best in rehabilitation. My eye still has a nasty scar from the fight. And, I really am blind in that eye. It’s sensitive to light, so the eye patch stays on most times. If, perhaps, you’d like to see it one day, I wouldn’t mind showing you.”

It was a lot of information to take in, but Byleth eventually let it simmer. Even though Dimitri had his issues in life, he seemed like a good person. Hell, he had even taken time to reform himself. Why couldn’t Claude see that? She giggled, nodding. “And I wouldn’t mind seeing.”

“Fair. I will prepare your barf bag once it’s time.” He chuckled. “Also, Byleth, Hilda and the others have invited me and everyone to go to an amusement park this weekend. She is giving you the news tomorrow, but I cannot help myself to asking you today. Will you be going?”

Byleth raised her eyebrows in excitement. An amusement park? She nodded furiously, making the blonde smile. “Yes! Of course! I haven’t been at an amusement park in so long!”

Dimitri grinned. Maybe he could end up getting her attraction there. He hadn’t stolen anything in years, but stealing Byleth’s heart was his new goal. “Sounds wonderful. Now, let’s eat, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I've been making deliveries for family during pandemic time, so I've been going from state to state. I'm back home now, able to relax and post finally LOL. Thanks for your patience!**
> 
> Ahhhh it's good to be back! Well, it hasn't been that long but I miss posting LOL. Time for a new story arc (I think it counts as that?)!
> 
> P.S. I see your comments about the bonus chapters! I didn't expect so many people to want them, my heart :'D  
> I have removed them from the recycling bin and they are waiting to be posted later! Thanks for letting me know!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna call it Six Flags so it is now named 'General Amusement Park'

“Claude! Byleth! Get your asses out of bed!” Claude groaned, nuzzling his face into Byleth’s neck. What was that annoying sound? It was still early in the morning. He wanted to cuddle with his girlfriend. Byleth had brought him to her room for a good night, and he was finally keeping his promise of waking up next to her. But it was being ruined by that god-awful noise. “Come _ooonnnnn_. I know sex it great and all, but if you can’t wake up when you have something to do, maybe stop at round two or something?”

Claude mumbled again, tightening his arms around Byleth. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away. Suddenly, a gust of cold air hit him, followed by a scream. “OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE NAKED,” Dorothea shouted loudly, making Claude snap open his eyes and grab the covers, shielding them both again. Byleth had been shaken awake too, then immediately flushed when she saw Dorothea at the frame of the door.

“Y… you don’t knock?” Byleth asked, hiding her face from the other girl.

Dorothea held her hands up, hiding her face. “I _did_ knock! You wouldn’t wake up! And then I started shouting, and then I played an alarm on my phone, and then I banged on the wall, but you two were acting like you were dead! This is the worst day of my life!” Dorothea sighed.

“No, this is the worst day of _my_ life, because I can’t sleep in with my girlfriend without being interrupted.” Claude sighed. Dorothea pouted, crossing her arms.

“Do you know what day it is?” Dorothea asked.

“Saturday?” Claude responded. Then, it clicked. “Oh, weren’t we supposed to be going to the amusement park?”

“And it opens at ten. It’s nine now. It takes thirty minutes to get there.” All of them knew that once the park opened, the lines would be long at the entrance, so the whole point of waking up early was to beat that. As soon as the realization hit, the two of them yanked off the sheets, trying to hurry. Dorothea yelled again, leaving the room. “Can you guys warn me first?!”

The morning was soon filled with chaos, with Claude and Byleth hurrying to get their morning routine finished. Dorothea rolled her eyes, watching as the two fell over trying to get on their clothes and brushing their teeth at the same time. They were trying to hurry because they hadn’t done anything relatively big since spring break. Classes had ramped up the work following the spring break in order to make up for lost time, so it was neat to get together with friends like this again.

“You guys better hurry! It’s 9:20!”

“We know!”

* * *

Everybody crossed their arms, eyeing Claude and Byleth. Byleth, Claude, Marianne, Lorenz, Hilda, Dorothea, Dimitri, Dedue and Felix all stood a good fifty feet back from the entrance gate, thanks to being ten minutes late. “I told you all that we should have gone on without them,” Lorenz huffed, “Claude can drive on his own. It was unnecessary to carpool.” He sent a nasty look to Claude, who stuck out his tongue in defiance.

“Hey, hey!” Hilda chided. “We can’t help it if they want to get freaky in bed! Especially Byleth, since she’s only recently awakened.” She put her arm around Byleth, smiling. “It’s okay girl. I get it. A good dick appointment is a good dick appointment. If only I had someone to get freaky with-”

“Okay, okay! We’re sorry for the thousandth time.” Claude said, face-palming. “At least we aren’t all the way back there.” He pointed to the long line that continued behind them to the point where they could barely see the last person. Everybody cringed and simultaneously agreed.

They were soon past the gates, and Hilda squealed. “Oooo! I can’t wait, I can’t wait! What should we go on first? Roller coasters? Oh _god_ look at that one, it’s huge!” Hilda grinned, looking up at the tall red roller coaster that looked like it went around the entire park.

Felix smiled. “Hmph. Giant rides? Screaming people? Over-priced reheated pizza and hotdogs? Just my style.” He chuckled. Byleth giggled, looking at him. She noticed though, he didn’t see a certain red-headed man with him.

“Hey Felix, where’s Sylvain?” She asked. Felix’s smile immediately went away, and Dorothea tapped her arm. She looked over to her, and the brunette quickly shook her head.

“Don’t mention that… that… guy. Don’t talk about him.” He crossed his arms. Byleth furrowed her eyebrows while Felix avoided her questioning gaze. He soon grit his teeth, yelling out. “Shit! What the hell are we waiting for? Let’s get on some rides already!” Felix chanted. Everyone agreed, walking around and searching for rides. They ended up in front of a large, twisting roller coaster with a few loops.

“Starting out strong. Daring, aren’t we?” Lorenz chuckled.

Marianne paled, shaking a bit. “D… Do we have to start out with the big ones?” She asked, trembling at the tracks shadowing over her.

“Were you thinking something else?” Dimitri asked. Marianne nodded, pointing over to the swinging pirate ship. Claude busted out laughing, shaking his head.

“Come on Marianne, we’ve gotta go for the big guns! Big risk, big reward! A little nausea ain’t nothing if we can have some fun!” He grinned. “Right, By?” He pulled her close, looking up. Byleth looked up at the ride as well, nodding.

“I am prepared to die for this ride.” She said with a straight face, making everyone sweat-drop.

“Isn’t that a bit extreme?” Dorothea laughed.

Dimitri shook his head, clenching his fist. “Byleth is right. We are prepared to take risks on this ride, even death! If this coaster is to take our heads during our enjoyment, then so be it! Our screams of delight shall overcome the gruesome-”

“You all have 0.5 second to get in line before I fucking leave!” Felix shouted.

One argument and fifteen minutes of standing in line later, everyone was coming out of the exit. Some faces were satisfied, some were not. Marianne looked like she was on her deathbed.

Dimitri laughed, patting Felix’s back. “No worries my friend, even though the ride was not as good as it looked, it was still fun!”

“No it was not!” Felix grit his teeth. “A fucking waste of time is what it was!” He crossed his arms.

“I believe it was a fine ride.” Dedue smiled. Claude, Dorothea and Hilda agreed, while Lorenz and Marianne gave them all angry looks.

“How dare you call that, that _death trap_ fun?! Marianne and I were about to _die._ Do you not see our faces? I have not been this pale since I was sickly. Marianne looks as though she has developed some form of a disease!” Marianne wheezed like her soul was coming out of her body.

Dimitri shook his head. “Well, at least some of us can agree. Right, By?” He asked the girl. Byleth nodded, while Claude had to hold himself back from giving the blonde a dirty look. By? Since when did he use that nickname? Since when did Dimitri use nicknames in general? Dimitri was very specific type of person. Very straight-forward, very proper, and very polite. Calling her ‘By’ was way too informal for the man. Claude held back a frown.

“Yes! I liked it a lot. So much fun, even though I think I have whiplash….” She giggled, rubbing her neck.

Dimitri gave a sympathetic nod. “Well, maybe it can be taken care of sometime.”

“Alright, By and I are going to get something to eat real quick.” Claude said, grabbing Byleth’s hand. He didn’t want to hear any more.

“Right now?” Felix asked. “Dude, we’re still getting on rides.”

“Yeah,” Hilda whined, “Don’t eat right now!” She pouted.

Byleth was about to say something too, but Claude interrupted. “The great thing about spending the day at the amusement park is the fact that we can ride the rides multiple times! See ya.” He gave a half a wave, looking away from the confused faces as he pulled Byleth along.

“Claude! Why are we eating now? We’re not scheduled to eat.”

“That’s cause we’re not eating. Come on, I need to hide from them for a second.” He looked around, eyeing a photobooth along the wall. “Here, let’s go.” Byleth gave a questioning look but followed, sitting down in the booth and watching the brunette close the door.

“And why do we have to be here?”

“Because we can’t go to a restroom to talk privately, and I don’t want those guys seeing that we aren’t actually getting food.” He chuckled. “Now, I wanted to say, please. Watch out for Dimitri?” He pouted.

Byleth scrunched her face up. “ _That’s_ what this is? You’re worried about that? Claude, I told you…” she huffed.

“I know, I know. But listen, I seriously think something is up. The corny little comments he makes to you… well, it gets on my nerves.” He sighed.

Byleth crossed her arms. “You’re jealous.” Claude stared at her while she started to laugh. “it’s not just because you think he likes me, it’s because you’re jealous!” Byleth laughed while Claude put a finger to his lips.

“Shh! Shh! Look, I’d like to use the term ‘concerned.’”

“Jealous.”

“That’s a little mean, isn’t it?”

“But it’s the truth.” She smiled. She couldn’t believe that he of all people would be jealous. Usually Claude had a calm and collected head, but when it came to her, there was something different that made him act up. Byleth put her hands on the brunette’s cheeks, squeezing them. “Claude, it’s as I said before, you don’t need to worry. I don’t think he’ll go after me. And even if he did, I wouldn’t accept.”

Claude frowned. Was it okay? Was it really okay? He was exceptionally good at reading people, and even better at making predictions based on what he was able to see. But If Byleth said it, it was true, right? He could be wrong sometimes. He _was_ wrong sometimes. It was rare, but it happened. He just had to accept the fact that he was wrong on this one.

He sighed, giving in. “Alright, alright. You got me. I’ll believe you, okay?” He kissed her, smiling into it. He looked around in the booth that was dimly lit by the selection screen. His smile turned to a sly smirk. “While we’re here, you wanna make some memories? I have money for a couple of pictures.” He said. Byleth thought about it and nodded.

They got together in the seat, and Claude went through the small set of commands for their pictures. They soon sat back, watching the countdown. The first picture was normal, with Claude’s arm around Byleth, a smile on them both. The second, not so much. He leaned over and kissed her again, making her face flush.

“Claude. Come on, take them normally!” Byleth chided, looking away.

“I am.” He brought her chin over and kissed her again as the machine flashed. Her face flushed even more. She almost felt like someone was watching them with the camera taking pictures of them. The fourth picture soon came, and they dropped to the floor next to their feet. A prompt came up: _An automatic charge will be made to your account. Would you like to continue?_

That was an easy yes for Claude. He pressed the green button and the machine began to countdown again. “You want to take more?!” She asked.

“Yes.” Claude said, turning a bit so he had more access to her. He kissed her as the machine flashed again, moving down her jaw. He pressed his lips against her neck, biting and sucking as she gripped his shoulders.

“A-ah! Claude, wait, wait! This isn’t, nnh, this is… public…!” She exhaled as he left hickeys one by one.

“Not public right now,” Claude licked his lips, giving apologetic kisses to the reddening spots. “The door is closed and the sign doesn’t say vacant. Plus, nobody uses these things nowadays.” He chuckled, moving to her chest. The machine took the fourth picture, and Claude didn’t even look at the screen as he pressed the green button again.

“You want more pictures?!” Byleth exasperated.

“You make me greedy.” Claude hummed, nibbling at her collarbone. Byleth sighed out, making him shudder. The booth _was_ closed, and the sign above the lock was clicked to occupied. Claude bit his lip, smiling. He shifted, bringing her onto his lap, both facing the camera.

“Claude, wha-”

“Better angle. Creative.” He strained out. Byleth tiled her head and moaned quietly as he nibbled down her shoulder. The prompt came up again. He pressed it. Claude’s hand snaked in front of them, going lower to the heat between Byleth’s legs. He unbuttoned her pants and slipped underneath the material, rubbing two fingers around her clit.

Byleth gasped, squeezing her thighs around Claude’s hand. She didn’t expect to be doing any of this, although, it wasn’t anything she hated. She gulped as she felt him start to harden against her. “Y-you’re getting hard?” She whispered out. She was partially afraid of being heard, and partially unable to speak from how good she was feeling.

The brunette groaned against the nape of her neck, chuckling. “Yeah, I am. You’re soaked, too. We should do something about it, right?” His voice was hoarse, not from the heat outside, but from how goddamn horny he was.

Byleth licked her lips as the prompt came up again, which Claude wasted no time in pressing. She saw more and more pictures drop to the floor. A part of her knew they should behave, but Claude always brought something out in her that refused to do so. “Do something about it, then.”

Claude immediately shifted, pulling out his wallet. One of his little ‘emergency condoms’ sat in the fold of the leather wallet, and Claude fumbled to rip it open, finally slipping it over his length. The prompt came up again. Claude wanted to time it right. He pressed the button, watching the countdown as he lined himself up with the other. “Fuck… you ready baby?” He breathed. Byleth didn’t even get a chance to answer before he slid in as the machine flashed, making the woman moan out. He quickly covered her mouth, making him sweat-drop.

“Woah, woah! Come on now, By. Remember where we are.” He chuckled, bringing his hand back down. Byleth flushed, trying to make her voice quiet as Claude slowly pulled out, only to push back in aggressively. They made a consistent rhythm, both of them letting out small moans and huffs as Claude thrust his hips.

The brunette burrowed his face into the crook of her neck, biting down when his thrusts became harder. He held her thighs up, grunting as Byleth’s wet, tight heat clenched around him. “Nhh, hah, _hah,_ Claude I- _unngh…_ ” she moaned, tilting her head back. The prompt came up again. He wanted to press it, but he couldn’t anymore while he was holding her up. He was surprised though, when he heard the sound of the machine again. Did Byleth…?

He thrusted harder, becoming dangerously close. That was hot. It was so fucking hot that he almost came right there. How could Byleth do that to him? To act all shy when it was happening, and then go and press for another round of pictures on her own? He bit into her shoulder as he thrusted up, moaning. “God, yeah, that’s right baby girl, you like me fucking up into you, don’t you?” He breathed, nibbling on the lobe of her ear. “You like that? You like, _nghh,_ you like the camera on you like this?” He panted.

More and more pictures fell to the floor. Byleth gasped and moaned, rubbing her clit as she watched the camera flash. She nodded shamelessly, making Claude tremble. He could feel his cock throbbing at this point. “Claude… close… I’m close- _ahnnh!”_ She gasped, feeling him shift and hitting that spot that drove her wild.

Claude blew out air, trying to hold out a little longer. “Cum for me then. Hah… you feel me hitting your – ngh – sweet spot right? _Ohh_ , fuck, let it out. Let it out.” He repeated in her ear. He felt her twitching around him, and knew she was about to climax. He bit down on her shoulder, making the woman throw her head back in ecstasy.

“Mnh…! Cumming-ghh…!” She let out harsh breaths as she came, trembling as the sound of pictures fell to the floor. It wasn’t even a few seconds after before Claude came with her, pressing his fingers into her hips as he tried to stay quiet. He grinded his hips into her, riding out his own orgasm while the other curled her toes. They relaxed, breathing hard as the last picture shot. The prompt finally came up again, and Claude pressed the ‘no’ option.

He kissed along her neck, eventually pulling her off and helping her fix her clothes. Pulling off the condom, he laughed breathlessly when he saw the multiple photos lying on the floor. Byleth picked them up, blushing when she could see them already developing. “A-actually, I think these should stay out of sight.” Claude smiled and took them, winking.

“Fine by me! I’ll take good care of them.” He grinned. He knew his card was probably charged a horrendous amount of money, but the photos would be worth it. “Now, let’s go to the restrooms nearby. We should hurry before the group thinks we went missing.” He chuckled.

One trip to the restroom later, Claude and Byleth were walking around, trying to find where everyone had gone. Byleth had stuffed the photos in her bag, and Claude was texting Hilda to meet up. It turned out that everyone had sat down to eat after Marianne and Lorenz nearly threw up on the previous ride.

The couple waved as they saw the others come to view, food covering the table they were sitting at. Hilda raised a brow once they sat down, eyeing Byleth’s hickeys. “Eating, huh?” She laughed.

“Yeah, they were eating,” Felix said, “Eating ass-”

“Woah, you guys decided to get food after all?” Byleth quickly laughed. It was a bit embarrassing to come back like that, but she knew that everyone was commenting in good spirits. Claude would have agreed with that, if it weren’t for Dimitri’s stare.

The blonde eyed them too, but not in a good way. It was almost as if something was stirred inside him. He looked away, continuing to talk to Dedue. After a good bit of time, everyone was finished, and Dorothea stood up. “Alright everyone,” she smiled, “Let’s have some more fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude has an official rival now, wheeeeee
> 
> Also the thought of sex in a photo booth is just... mmm.. *mwah*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep bop Beep boop Claude makes an oop oop

“Byleeeeeeth!” Hilda ran, panting excitedly as the minty-haired woman came into view. Byleth looked back to see an excited Hilda and a somewhat ashamed Lorenz approaching her. “Byleth!!” She yelled again, waving.

Lorenz grit his teeth, then finally opened his mouth to say something. “Hilda! Will you stop yelling, please? You are scaring off the other passerby! And I for one am not fond of my reputation being slandered by your-”

“Byleth!” Hilda jumped up on the other once she caught her, grinning. “It’s your birthday soon, isn’t it?! Why didn’t you tell us?” Hilda moved away, leaving Byleth startled. The woman stared at them. They remembered her birthday? Of course, that’s what friends did, but she was so wrapped around her schoolwork that she forgot it was coming up.

“Aha… yeah.” Byleth nodded.

“Are you by chance doing anything?” Lorenz raised a brow, smiling.

Byleth looked up in thought. She was planning internships with professors soon, in order to get her license to teach. She also had a few dates with Claude planned, but nothing big. So no… she had nothing planned, which made her cringe. How could she forget to plan anything? She wasn’t really one to plan huge parties, but she hadn’t even thought about going to a restaurant, or anything along the lines of such.

Hilda crossed her arms, smirking. “Alright By, if you have to think that long, you didn’t plan anything, right? Right. Well, Claude and his big brain came up with a plan!” She grinned.

Lorenz scoffed, holding his chest. “Excuse you! I’ll have you know that I am a part of the arrangements! I was the one who-”

“But Claude came up with it first, and then you added in. So you didn’t come up with a plan at all.”

“Are you going to continue to interrupt me?!”

“Anyway,” Hilda turned to Byleth, “Claude said to us that you’ve been holed up in your room lately. And I know that it’s near finals time, blah blah blah, but it’s near your cake day! You have to give yourself a little TLC!” She said, grabbing her hands. “Soooo, Lorenz and I are taking you to the mall! We’re gonna get you your birthday outfit.” She smiled.

“Wait… really?” Byleth asked, tilting her head. Was Claude – and Lorenz – planning her a party? Or maybe everyone was? That was so sweet. But… “Hilda, don’t you have a class though?”

The younger woman sweat-dropped, her smile turning a bit hasty. “Aha, no, no! Our professor is, um, sick. Yes, he is so very sick, ugh. It was disgusting hearing his garbly voice the other day. He sent out an email this morning cancelling class!”

“Hilda is skipping.”

“How could you just rip apart my excuse like that?! I thought we were friends!” Hilda whined. Byleth watched the two argue, laughing. She could tell that they really did care about her, at least.

“As long as you’re doing well in that class.” She said, interrupting the both of them. Lorenz rolled his eyes while Hilda’s grew brighter.

“Oooooh! Yay! Don’t worry By, me and Lorenz are going to make you look so good that Claude drops on his knees.” She winked.

* * *

One thing Byleth noticed about Hilda and Lorenz was that they clashed. A lot. Their tastes in fashion were very different and the things that they shoved in her face were proof of that.

“Hilda, I presume you know nothing of a well put together outfit, yes? Look at Byleth’s shape. It is obvious that a floral design suits her much better than… that.” He pointed, scrunching up his face.

“What?! I’m trying to become a fashion designer. It’s going to be my _job_. You’re going to tell me that you’re right and I’m not?! Lace looks so much fucking better on her! Lace and a bunch of jewels!” Hilda whined, making Lorenz plug his ears.

“Yes, I am going to tell you exactly that, since we are aspiring towards that same occupation. Now then, if you would take a moment to let Byleth try on my-”

Hilda interrupted again, fussing about how the outfit wasn’t flashy enough for a birthday party, while Lorenz complained that her outfit didn’t bring out her ‘form’ and how a floral design was cuter. Byleth slowly backed out, deciding that she would look around and try to find an outfit for herself.

She walked around, her mind travelling a bit as she went from isle to isle. Her thoughts went back to Claude’s 19th birthday party, and how much fun they had. She also remembered his words from back then as well.

_Byleth and Claude sat with the rest of the group, cheering on Raphael as he tried to beat Felix in an arm-wrestling contest. The boy may have been smaller in size, but the fact that Raphael had sweat beaded across his forehead showed that he was obviously strong. Byleth giggled, watching them. “You know Claude,” she said, eyeing him, “I had a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me. College is a bit difficult right now, so it’s fun to relax.”_

_Claude stared at her, giving a genuine smile. That was a huge compliment to him. He was able to make her feel at ease like that? “Well,” he chuckled, one that sounded more like he was gushing, “What can I say? I’m a charmer.” He grinned. His face grew a bit more intimate, and he turned his head to look at the screen. “Hey, Teach, when’s your birthday? Is it soon?” He asked._

_“Not soon,” she replied, “But I am turning twenty-one. My birthday is in April.”_

_“Really? It’ll be your 21 st birthday too. Mind if I throw you one?” He waggled his eyebrows. “I’m great at throwing parties, just so you know. Lorenz made up this elegant-themed frilly prince party. But me? I promise, everyone would be much more comfortable.” He laughed._

_“Of course.” She smiled. Claude widened his eyes. He hadn’t expected such a quick answer, which is why he was trying so hard to bargain. But it sounded like it was no question for her. “Why that expression?” She asked. Claude immediately caught himself. And he couldn’t keep a poker face? “I believe you when you say it. You are pretty fun, and easy to talk to. And you probably know a lot of my interests already, don’t you? I’m sure my favorite student won’t let me down.” She giggled._

_Claude wished that he could record that sound. It was so cute. He smirked, crossing his arms. “Alright Teach, you have a deal! The only thing I might disappoint you in is making drinks. I’m not too good in that area, haha!”_

Byleth rolled her eyes and smiled, thinking of the memory. It may have been a few years late, but Claude did final get the chance to throw her a party. Well, if he was going to do so much for her, she had to match that. She would get an outfit that would make him drool. She looked over the clothes lines to see Lorenz and Hilda still arguing and sighed. She had to think. Claude most likely put them together because truth be told, they both had great fashion sense. But their bickering would get them nowhere. Byleth looked back at the racks, then smiled at a few garments in particular that would probably make them all happy.

“Lorenz, just because you like flowers does _not_ mean it goes well on everybody. And you know what? It doesn’t look good on you, either! That stupid red rose is always on your shirt, and it’s annoying to look at!” Hilda pouted.

“Wha-?! I-! The _nerve!_ It takes gall to purchase roses everyday to make a statement and you prefer to insult me for it?” Lorenz pointed to Hilda’s hair. “Well _I_ think you should lose the bangs! I will admit, your clothing is fine, but it means nothing if those horrid bangs ruin it!”

“Lorenz, you are two sentences away from me kicking your-”

“I found something I like!” Both Hilda and Lorenz looked at Byleth, who was carrying a few items. They couldn’t think about what it would look like though, since they were all bunched up in her arms. “Will you guys tell me how it looks?” She asked.

The two nodded, following her to the fitting rooms. They sat outside the door, waiting for her to come in. And when she did, both of their eyes shined.

“It… it is truly astounding…” Lorenz breathed.

“Oooo girl, that is _definitely_ something to faint over! You’re gonna steal the show!” Hilda squealed happily.

* * *

Byleth walked back to the dorms, a little more drained than usual. Hilda and Lorenz gushed over the outfit, taking multiple pictures and giving thousands of compliments. But they made sure not to send it to anyone, because they wanted Claude to be surprised. After their adventure in the clothing shops, they went through the mall to hang out, even if it was just to window shop. It left Byleth feeling happy, but over worked still. Luckily, her birthday was in a week, so she could at least gain some energy back like that.

Her serenity didn’t last long though, since heard her name being called. It wasn’t by anyone she expected, though. “Byleth! Hello there!” She turned her head around to see Dimitri and Dedue, who were both waving to her. She waved back, stopping to let them catch up.

“I usually see you two in the dorms. What brings you two to the outside world?” She joked, making Dimitri chuckle.

“We were buying gi-” Dedue was interrupted by a light nudge from Dimitri, who jumped in response. “We… were buying food. Your birthday is close, correct?”

“Dedue!” Dimitri exasperated.

“What? There should be no concern, I said food instead of gi-” Dimitri gave him a face, signaling for Dedue to stop talking. Byleth looked between them, holding back a laugh. Apparently they had something planned for her birthday too, but she decided not to comment on it since Dimitri seemed so hellbent on keeping it a secret. Dimitri looked back to Byleth, sighing.

“Well now, what are you doing out and about? It’s the evening time; you’re usually settling down by now, yes?” He asked. Byleth shrugged helplessly, thinking about Lorenz and Hilda. She told them about the search for an outfit, and how it took a long time because Hilda and Lorenz couldn’t agree. Dimitri’s eye lit up. “Can I see? Please?”

The woman bit her lip. Well, she was supposed to keep it a secret, but only so it wouldn’t get to Claude. She was personally excited to show everyone the outfit, since it was a mix of all of their tastes. “Fine,” she pointed, “But _don’t_ tell Claude. I’m surprising him with it.” Dimitri’s lip twitched at the name, but he nodded anyway. Byleth pulled out her phone, showing the pictures that the other two friends took. Both Dimitri and Dedue widened their eyes at the picture. It was a simple one, the tags were still on the clothing, and it was kind of blurry (presumably from Hilda and Lorenz shoving each other), but it was still heart-stopping.

Byleth watched them pause, then raised a brow. The two were silent for a while. Just… staring. “…Is it that bad? Was I wron-”

“No!” Dimitri quickly shouted, then stammered. “I mean, no. Yeah, no. By, this is… this is amazing.” He breathed. He quickly stood up, trying to cover his own want. “I’m sure that, um, Claude will like it a lot.” He mumbled. He hated having to do that. He felt like it wasn’t the right time yet to confess. Not nearly the right time. If he did it now, Byleth would probably shy away from him. What he could do now though… “Byleth. Would you come with me for a moment?” He asked. Byleth tilted her head, but accepted.

Dimitri, Dedue and Byleth walked along a path, and the sound of running water got closer. They turned a corner, and a giant fountain came into view, with benches all around. “Wow…” Byleth gasped, “This is pretty.”

“It is.” Dimitri said, reaching into his pocket. “This fountain was built not long ago… around five years ago, maybe. Sylvain showed me it.” Dimitri chuckled. _Take your girl to this whenever you get yourself one!_ At the time, he was annoyed by Sylvain’s antics, but now, he almost had a small bit of thanks that he wanted to give to the man. “This fountain, there is a legend behind it. That if two people make a wish… a goddess, Sothis, will come down and grant it. O-of course, we are not a couple, but I was wondering if a silly school legend would come true if I had another person to do it with.” He pulled out two coins from the pocket.

Byleth looked at them. A wishing well? It was silly, but at the same time, it was cute. She thought about when she first met Dimitri, and how she found out that he didn’t have many friends. Even though this seemed strangely like a couple’s spot, she wanted to help Dimitri feel better about himself. But then she thought about Claude, and how she would kind of rather be with him there, instead of Dimitri. Maybe after that, she would bring them there too.

“I-”

“By?” Byleth turned her head to see the man in question, with piercing green eyes looking back and forth between the two. He didn’t even acknowledge Dedue. He walked forward a bit, his expression growing a bit darker, then, a nasty smirk on his face. “My my, looks like the little cyclops and his accomplice are at it again.” He snorted. Dimitri scoffed and Dedue made a face like he was going to say something, but Byleth beat him to it.

“Claude! What’s wrong? Why are you even starting like that?” Claude looked past her, still eyeing Dimitri.

“You know, I should really make that other eye match the one under the patch.” The brunette growled.

“ _Claude!”_ Byleth furrowed her brows.

“Come on Dedue, let’s go. Apparently Claude is having another fit. We will leave him to it.” He said, motioning for the other to follow. The giant man did, and they were soon gone. Byleth whipped her head towards Claude, who was still watching them leave in the distance.

“Claude, what the hell?” Byleth held her arms out. It wasn’t often that she saw Claude like this. No, she never saw Claude like this. Sure, he was jealous sometimes, but to imply a fight? A real one?

“I should be asking you that.” When Byleth gave a confused face, Claude held his arm out, gesturing to the fountain. “By, really? First you’re defending his bull with the flirting and all, then you’re going out to dinner with him, yeah, Dedue made sure to brag about it to me, and now, what, you’re making fucking wishes with that guy?” He laughed, but it wasn’t one out of joy.

Byleth rubbed down her face, shaking her head. “Claude, he was just joking around with the ‘flirting’ stuff, which wasn’t even flirting. The dinner thing was out of the blue and I didn’t have anything else to do, and the fountain is just a fun thing that-”

“That couples do. _Couples_. Yeah, sure, fuck it. I don’t believe in a magical goddess that makes wishes come true. But I _do_ know what the symbol means anyway. And you do too. And you still decided to…” Claude grit his teeth.

“Claude, you are way out of line. I joked before about how your jealousy was cute, but this is too much.” Byleth said.

“Too much?” Claude raised a brow. “Me being worried about losing my girlfriend to a jackass that doesn’t know how to keep his hands off of people is too much?”

“Don’t call him that! You do that too, you keep calling names-”

“But he _is_ a jackass, and _you_ keep defending that jackass! It’s like you want to keep being naïve!”

Byleth stammered, blinking. “I am _not_ naïve. I’ve had setbacks, yes, but I’m trying my best! And I’m not going to deny a friend because you feel jealous!”

“And where does the line end?” Claude snorted. “When are you gonna say stop? Or are you going to keep letting him do whatever he wants because you feel bad for him and you feel like my jealousy is out of spite? Huh? Are you gonna go up there and fuck him and say ‘oh, tee hee, don’t wanna deny a friend!’” Byleth narrowed her eyes.

“Are you serious?”

“When am I not?! When it comes to _him,_ ” he pointed in the direction where Dimitri left, “When am I not serious?! He _likes_ you By, and you’re just dancing along like a puppet in his hands!”

Byleth bit her lip, huffing. What the hell did he know? “I know what I’m doing.” She muttered.

“Apparently fucking not; you never have.” Byleth gave him a look of disbelief as he spoke. “You’ve had to have things spoon-fed to you and explained like you’re a kid. Whether you want to blame your dad or yourself, that’s up to you, but-”

“You know what?” Byleth said, her voice shaking a bit. “Since you think that, allow me to make a decision by myself. We should take a break.” Claude stiffened. She turned to leave, and Claude quickly moved up to her. “Wait, By, the last part was too fucking far. I didn’t mean that. I was angry,” He said, trying to grab her hand. She pulled away, walking towards the dorms. “Byleth, please. Look, you can do the wish thing with Dimitri or whatever, I-”

“I didn’t want to do it with him!” She shouted, making him stop. “I was going to tell him that I was flattered, but if I was going to do something with anybody, I thought it’d be sweeter if I did it with you. But I guess that, you know, I never know what I’m doing. I never have.” She scoffed, walking away.

Claude widened his eyes, regretting his words even more. “C… Come on,” He nervously laughed, walking beside her again, “Please. I take my words back, I do.”

“Too bad, I don’t.” Byleth said, making Claude stop. He decided to not go after her anymore; it seemed like she had no plans of stopping. He watched her walk off, and could only look off in shame. What the hell made him say those things? He had never made personal insults to Byleth. Just because he was angry, he could talk to her like that?

“…Dumbass…” He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt too sorry about the situation, but he had a feeling that it didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Huh huh. Who saw this happening from the beginning?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4000 words... *inhales*... BOIIIIIIIIII

“…Why are we here?” Byleth asked. It was an arcade center, filled with loud games and loud people. Sylvain and Felix accompanied her, and both of them acknowledged her sentiments. After all, it wasn’t often that she went to an arcade.

“We are here to distract you, my lady.” Sylvain smiled. “You see, it’s your birthday, you have a party coming up, and _we_ have to make preparations.”

“We?” Felix raised a brow. “We’re not doing anything.”

“Yes we are!” Sylvain motioned to the unamused woman. “We’re distracting. We’re just not doing a very good job.” He pointed to the plethora of arcade games, looking like he was impatient himself. “Now, we’d be doing a _better_ job if we were actually playing games.” Over spring break, Felix and Sylvain had seemed like they weren’t talking. But after a few weeks, they were talking again and had seemed even closer. Except the bickering.

Byleth held back a sigh. If she were being honest, she wasn’t looking forward to the party anymore. The only reason why she agreed to go is because all the things they spent money on would be a waste if she were to cancel a week before.

“What’s wrong?” Sylvain asked. “Look, if you’re worried about the supplies, or food, or anything, no worries! Claude’s got it all under- _ack!_ ” Sylvain looked at Felix, who was giving him a dark expression. “I- oh. Right. Sorry… um…” He scratched the back of his head.

“And that’s why you’re a fucking idiot.” Felix sighed, his expression getting softer. The week before, Byleth had gone to Dorothea and told her the news. It didn’t take long for it to travel either, since Byleth said herself she didn’t want to be referred to as his girlfriend anymore. Felix walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Look. Sylvain is fucking awful with words, and so am I, so take it with a grain of salt. But look, I’m gonna give you some advice.”

Byleth raised her brow, but listened, since Felix was never really the one to speak out. “I’ll give you some words that Dorothea gave me a long time ago. Don’t let anyone ruin your fun, you got that? This is your day. Who the fuck cares if Claude planned the party? All of us, _all_ of your friends, pitched in and did shit. Even Sylvain, who is shit at parties too.”

“I think you’d beg to differ.” Sylvain winked, making Felix’s face flush.

“Sylvain, shut the fuck up. I’m giving advice.”

“But you hinted at me to talk, right?”

“No, I didn’t.” Sylvain did a dramatic fainting motion and Felix turned so he couldn’t see him. “Anyway. Look. We did all this shit, right? Claude only contributed like 20%. And plus, this isn’t even about Claude. This is about _you_. This is your fucking day, you fucking own it like you’re _that_ bitch!”

“Too intense.” Sylvain laughed. Byleth stared at the both of them. They had put in that much work, for her? She smiled softly, snickering a bit.

“Like I’m _that_ bitch, huh?” Byleth repeated. Sylvain widened his eyes at Byleth words while Felix nodded quickly. “Then,” she smiled, “Why don’t we leave here and move back to my dorm? I have to change into my ‘birthday clothes’ anyway. And then, you guys can teach me how to be ‘that bitch.’”

Felix grinned widely, while Sylvain looked longingly at the arcade machines. It had been so long since he had played. Byleth and the two others walked out of the area, with the woman holding back an excited look. Claude may have said that she was spoon-fed everything she learned, but she saw it a different way. She was taking each and every experience that her friends had given her, and she was making the best of it. She was now excited for her birthday, and in a few hours, she was going to make sure it was memorable.

* * *

Sylvain, Felix and Byleth drove up, staring at the mansion in view. The party was at Hilda’s house again, since it was the best place for just that. Byleth bit her lip, holding back a sigh. Thinking about it, she hadn’t been there since Claude’s birthday party. But that wasn’t important. It wasn’t Claude’s birthday location, it was Hilda’s house, and she was going to have a great time.

Sylvain whistled, looking at Byleth. “Damn, you really are going to make everyone shit their pants.” He said. Felix gave him a look, and the redhead held up his hands. “Hey, hey! That wasn’t supposed to be anything lewd! It was just a compliment.” He sighed. Felix rolled his eyes, then smiled.

“Yeah yeah, Sylvain’s right. Now, let’s go make everybody shit their pants!” Felix grinned. They walked up to the door, and when they knocked, Dorothea opened it just slightly so they couldn’t see inside.

“Oh, good! You’re here!” She smiled. Her words were a bit loud, unusually loud, and shuffling could be heard behind her. Byleth smiled, knowing a bit where this was going. Dorothea match her expression, then opened the door.

“SURPRISE!!!” Byleth widened her eyes. She expected a nice surprise, but not this. Dorothea, Claude, Hilda, Lorenz, Marianne, Dimitri, and Dedue were there of course, but then there were also people like Raphael, Leonie, Ignatz, Lysithea, Ashe, Ingrid, and even other like Petra, Lindhardt and Caspar; people who Byleth hadn’t seen in forever. They all held up a banner that said _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ in different colors. Everyone smiled, taking pictures of Byleth’s initial reaction and blowing their paper party horns.

Claude swallowed. Byleth really did look amazing. She wore a black headband with a bow on it, as well as a choker with a pearl of the same color. She had a purple off-shoulder bejeweled dress on with frills at the rims, so it almost looked like a flower when she spun. Lacy thigh highs hugged at her legs, and a pair of leather black boots to match. He could see that she wore just a bit of make up: some mascara and a nude lipstick. Her mint green hair was what brought it all together, and Claude swore he felt his knees weaken for a second.

Byleth crossed her arms, making sure she didn’t spend too much time looking at a gawking Claude. Instead, she brought her arms out to hug everyone. There were faces there she hadn’t seen in months, and some, in years.

“Byleth! Woah! Man! You look good!” Raphael came up, giving her a fist-bump. “I see you haven’t put any meat on those bones, though. You know we go to the same Uni, right? I work at a restaurant nearby! You gotta visit sometime!” He laughed, beating his chest.

Leonie skipped up, smiling as well. “Yeah! Raph is right.” She put her arm around him – or at least, where she could reach – and hugged. “We’ve gotta beat Jeralt Eisner’s daughter, after all! Can’t do that without any muscle!” She grinned. Byleth widened her eyes. Raphael and Leonie… were they…?

“You make it a point to not stay in contact after so long, huh?” Lysithea came up, crossing her arms. Byleth looked to apologize, but Lysithea held up her hand. “No, no! It’s fine! I know you’re busy being and _adult_ or whatever, ugh. But when you have time, visit me for some sweets! Raphael hooked me up with a nice bakery job that’s partnered with his restaurant. I can get you discounts on some of the _best_ cakes!” She squealed.

“Alright, alright,” Ignatz chuckled, “That’s enough badgering our friend for fighting and eating!” Ignatz’s eyes were hidden behind his glasses, and he smiled. “That’s because it’s time for _me_ to badger her about becoming a model for one of my paintings! Seriously! You look like a goddess!” He laughed.

Byleth ended up speaking with everyone to some extent, catching up on lost time. She still couldn’t believe that everyone came to her party like this. Even though they were not talking like that and more so liking each other’s posts on Instagram, they would still come out and support her. She smiled. Claude must have known that these people would come out for her. Her smile dropped a bit. She didn’t want to think about him right now.

It was as if life were saying ‘too bad!’ Because the man was walking right up to her. _Speak of the devil and he’ll come_ , Byleth sighed.

“Hey, By. Leth. You look… good.” He held the back of his head. Now was not the time to be at a loss for words.

She exhaled and looked up at him, lowering her eyes. _Do what Felix and Sylvain taught you. Own it._ “Yeah, I know. Of course I’d look good on my birthday.” She smiled, and smiled wider when Claude looked taken aback. She looked him up and down. She had to admit, he was still striking. It was a simple look: a thin gold chain around his neck, a dark green button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and some frayed jeans. But he was so goddamn attractive that even something like that made him stand out. She did a small spin, winking. “I did a bit of work on this one.” She walked away to talk to others, leaving Claude dumbfounded.

He felt an arm slung over his shoulder and looked over to see Sylvain. “Damn, bro. What the hell did you do again to make her leave?” Claude narrowed his eyes at him, and Sylvain chuckled nervously. “Okay, my bad, too soon. No problem my guy, I can help you get some other girls or guys someday. There are plenty of people that like exotic dick, if you know what I mean.” He winked, but Claude’s expression only grew darker.

“Wow Sylvain,” He said sarcastically, “It’s like you want to be shitting bricks tonight. Or maybe waterfalls? I’ll give you a choice. Pick your poison.”

Sylvain let go, slowly moving back. “Aha, ha! Wow dude, you are on a roll tonight. Hey, I’m going to go over and hang out with Felix. Stay sober!” He made some finger guns before he quickly walked away, leaving Claude to think. Which, for once, he didn’t want to do.

Time for the food came, and everybody was sitting at different tables. So many people were mingling, and one thing that Claude didn’t like to see: Byleth hanging around Dimitri and Dedue. The three were sitting at a table along with Dorothea, and Marianne. He sighed, sitting down at a table with Hilda, Lorenz, Felix and Sylvain. He only poked at his food, not able to hear the music or the chatter of other people. He was just focused on the fact that he managed to fuck up so badly that Byleth didn’t even want to be near him.

“-aude… Claude!” He blinked, looking at Hilda. “Hellooo, there you are! Gosh, I could have sworn you went out to space there for a second!” She pouted.

“He did.” Felix said, downing his food.

“Guys, you should be easy on him,” Sylvain sighed, “I mean, he obviously regrets what he said.” Hilda rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Claude called Byleth useless. He really said ‘head empty,’” Hilda snorted.

“Hilda,” Felix warned.

“What? It’s basically what he said. Don’t get me wrong, Claude, I love you to death, but that wasn’t cool saying that to By. You even brought her dad into it. Plus, I don’t even know _why_ you were so jealous, I mean she chose to be with you, right? Even if Dimitri did confess to her, she would have picked you again. But you pretty much pushed her right out of your arms~” She sighed.

“Hilda, come on, shit like that isn’t-”

“Felix,” Lorenz spoke, “You may deny Hilda all you want, but she speaks the truth. At least, from what I have heard, Claude sounded much like a monster almost! Jealousy does mean things to people, doesn’t it?” He pouted.

“Still,” Sylvain looked over to Byleth smiling and laughing with Dimitri, “It’s kinda weird not seeing you two together. Get her back.”

“Yeah Claude, you need to apologize!” Hilda scolded, pointing her fork at Claude. The brunette looked down. Apologize? He felt like what he said was damn near unforgivable. If she accepted, he would never say something like that again, but she had to even listen to him first. He bit his lip. Today was supposed to be a special day. Yeah, he was going to make this a good day for Byleth. He may have messed up, but he would try his best to apologize, at least. He looked back, seeing that Byleth was gone. He figured she went somewhere to take a break, which was understandable.

“Hey, guys, I’ll be right back.” Hilda and the others gave a thumbs up, continuing their own conversations. He figured it might not be the best time to apologize, but he could at least try.

* * *

“Ugh, thank you for letting me take a breather. I certainly do love parties, seriously. But so many people…” Dimitri chuckled, holding his arm. They were both outside the mansion, down by the garden on the side of the building. Byleth remembered seeing it from the balcony years ago, so she knew where to go. Dimitri hadn’t ever really been to bigger events like these. Sure, maybe seminars to give a presentation, but that was a different atmosphere that he could handle.

Byleth shrugged, shaking her head. “No, I understand. It can get pretty rowdy, especially with the type of people that are in there. Just wait until it’s time for games, karaoke, and the drinking contests.” She giggled. “I put my father to shame in those, and not in a good way.”

Dimitri chuckled, grinning. “I may remember a tad bit. You were hardly able to keep your eyes open.”

The woman snorted, raising a brow. “You weren’t any better than me, were you? I remember you falling out first, and Dedue had to carry you like a sack of potatoes.”

The blonde man flushed, pursing his lips. “I promise you I carry much more weight than that. Dedue is just exceptionally strong. And I was on a tolerance break!” He grinned. His expression softened, and he looked back to the flashing lights coming from the windows. “Are you sure it’s alright for me to steal you away like this? It is your party after all. It seems like they’ve started the festivities. It’d be nothing without the main person.”

Byleth waved her hand. “They’ll be fine. Even without me, they manage to manifest things on their own. If I go in there, they’ll act like I never left.” She giggled. Well, that wasn’t quite true. Maybe Claude was one of the only ones who would notice that she was gone. Not that she cared. No, in fact she didn’t care at all! She shook her mind from it, looking at Dimitri. “Actually, I think I’d rather be here with you.”

Dimitri raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “You wouldn’t rather be in there with Hilda, or Dorothea, or Claude, or-”

“Don’t worry about Claude.” She said. “He’d find his way of having fun. We’re broken up anyway, so there’s no reason to hang around him any longer than I should.” He huffed. Dimitri did know that they broke up. A week ago, Claude had come in angry, not speaking to anyone. It didn’t take long before both of their pages had deleted their pictures of one another. He wouldn’t speak to him, but that as enough to tell.

“If you feel bad about breaking up, you are not alone. I feel that pain with you.” Byleth looked up at him in surprise as he continued to talk. “There was one girl, or maybe you wouldn’t call it a romantic relationship, but we were still close. She was extremely strong, both physically and in spirit. We danced often.” He chuckled. “However, one day, she said she was moving. Moving far. Hours away, actually. Me, being a sixteen-year-old in denial, thought that _that_ was the end, so I lashed out of her. And she was having none of it, and rightfully so. So she left and never looked back at me. I wonder how she’s doing sometimes. But I don’t think I’ll ever know.” He gave a pathetic smile, shrugging a bit.

Did that mean… she and Claude would never talk again either? She bit her lip. Some part of her didn’t want that. She hardened her heart. It was what he deserved for saying all of those things to her. All the things about her being smart, and her being clever… all of that thrown away just because he was mad? She scoffed. Fine, he could think that, but she knew it wasn’t true and he could go sulk on his own. “You’re… so open with me. Why is that?” She asked.

“It’s because you are one of the easiest people to talk to.” Dimitri smiled. “I can talk to Dedue, and maybe Sylvain… Felix never wants to hear me all the way though, haha. But you…” Dimitri turned towards her, “You’re someone who I never thought I would meet. You are strong, wise, and you have a great knack for listening. And pretty, too.” He snickered. Byleth stared up at him. He was serious, right? “O-oh,” He held his hand up, “But don’t let me make you nervous by saying that.”

She shook her head, stepping closer. “Don’t apologize. I appreciate it… you know, I could say the same for you. This past week, you and Dorothea have listened to me rant so much about how angry I was. How could you ever have the patience for that?” She laughed.

“Well,” He cleared his throat, “If I may be bold, it’s because I… I like you.” Byleth stopped laughing, her smiling eyes filled with shock. Dimitri walked closer, pulling a small box out of his pocket. “I was wondering if this would be too much, too soon. To give you this,” He opened up the box, and inside was a necklace. It had a design of metal twisting and turning, almost like flames. “Well, it may be a little hardcore, but I find you amazing. You’re like fire. A burning spirit that never dies down no matter what. You could have things come at you, whether is be school, or people, or, well, _anything_ , and you’d still burn as bright as the sun. For me, even brighter. Dedue said I should pick something more girly, but I believe this fits you well.”

He pushed stands of her hair away, smiling softly. “You do not have to accept my gift. And you can deny my feelings, and I’ll leave you alone. But if you’ll allow me,” he said, keeping his hand at her head, “I want to feel these soft strands of hair more. I want to make you laugh, and feel just as good as you make me feel. I want to feel your lips and know that they’re mine. Would you allow me?” He asked. Byleth swallowed, feeling something inside of her chest.

* * *

Claude walked around the house, searching the rooms for Byleth. He couldn’t find her anywhere. He held his own present in his hand. It was a small apology gift, something that he made with his own hands. He was eager to get it to her, but he couldn’t if the woman was nowhere to be found.

A lightbulb went off in his head. “Duh, the balcony!” It was the only place in the house that he had shown to her, so she probably moved there to take a break. He walked down the hallway, to the bedroom and through the sliding door to find out that she wasn’t there. He sighed and scratched his head, wondering where the hell she could have gone. He heard voices down below, and two of them sounded extremely familiar.

He sweat-dropped. That was Byleth and Dimitri, wasn’t it? He walked up to the balcony rails, and the two came into view. He was two far away to hear the exact words, but Dimitri had a box in hand, and he popped it open to show a necklace. He tried to strain to hear, but he couldn’t. Not that it mattered. Because the next thing he saw made him sick to his stomach.

They kissed. Dimitri leaned his head down and kissed her, and she actually tilted her head like she was kissing back. Which, she probably was. Claude moved back, covering his mouth. Was this real? He didn’t dare go back to check. He furrowed his brows, running his hand through his hair. It was too late. It was too fucking late. He fucked it up big time, didn’t he? All of a sudden, he didn’t want to be at the party.

He swallowed his anger and walked back down the hallway, biting his lip. He was done. He went to one of the rooms where everybody had put their bags down and grabbed his own, making sure he had his keys.

“Hey Claude, you’re not staying for the rest of the party? You worked so hard to put it together!” He turned his head to see Hilda, who was leaning on the doorway. “I came to get my lipstick to freshen up my makeup and- Claude… are… are you about to cry?” She widened her eyes in worry.

Claude didn’t feel the tears pricking his eyes at first, but when Hilda mentioned it, it was prominent. “…Fuck.” He muttered, swallowing again and blinking them away. He walked past her, clicking his teeth. “I’m leaving. Tell everyone I said bye. You don’t have to save any cake for me. Enjoy the party.”

“Wait, Claude, what’s wrong?!” Hilda said, trying to grab at his arm, but he walked to quickly. He ignored her, walking towards the door. She was worried for her friend. It’s been a long time since she had seen him like that, since he made it a point not to let others see him crack. “Claude!” She yelled out as he silently got in his car, slamming the door.

He quickly drove to the dorms, parking and getting out. He went upstairs and down the hallway, gritting his teeth as he opened the door. First he went to the kitchen to grab a trash bag, then to his own room. He grabbed the pictures of him and her and threw them in the bag, followed by the gifts she had given him. He yanked opened his drawer and grabbed the pictures they took at the photo booth, stuffing them in the bag. Trinkets and board games she got him went into the bag, too. He felt foolish for keeping them; Byleth probably hadn’t kept the things that he got her, so why should he?

He kept cleaning out his space and reached for his bag, slamming it on the bed. He ripped the pin off, breaking the little hinges and bending the metal hook. He raised his hand to throw it in the bag, then stopped. He sat there for a few seconds like that, then brought his hand back down. He looked at the little golden deer that was just as shiny as the day he got it. He picked the hinges up off the floor, sighing. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to throw it away, and it made him even more upset.

The brunette decided that he would put the broken pin in one of his drawers instead. At least it would be out of sight, so it would be out of his mind, too. He sat on the bed, checking his phone. Five different messages from Hilda. He decided to not even open them; he didn’t have the energy for it. Instead he fell asleep in his clothes, hoping that he would feel better the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3000 for the last chapter and 4000 for this one. I would say hope you enjoy it but... LOL. Oop. Writing this chapter made me big sad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New couple is in town folks, Claude is a slug

“Now class, I know that spring break has passed, but you all need to become accustomed to our lessons again! This is not an easy course and I refuse to let anyone fail when a scholar is teaching them!” Hanneman huffed, tapping a ruler on the desk in front of him. People were sitting in the lecture hall either bored or on their phones… barely anyone was paying attention to him. Claude was glad it was one of those days, because he could at least blend in with the students that could not get it together.

Three weeks. Three weeks of torture watching Byleth’s feed fill up with posts of her and Dimitri on dates and such. Three weeks of barely speaking to the woman, including now. The woman sat a few seats away from him, separated by their friends.

Byleth didn’t want to sit next to him. She was still pretty upset about their fight, and now that she was dating Dimitri, she felt like she should stop talking to him unless it was through their friends.

Hilda looked to one side at Byleth, and to the other side at Claude. She felt like it was the Twilight Zone. Never in a million years did she expect Byleth to be going out with Dimitri. She pouted, thinking back to the party.

_“Claude!” She watched the brunette drive off and stared at where his car sat. What the hell happened?! She took out her phone, sending a few messages._

_**Hilda:** Claude. _

_**Hilda:** Hey big guy_

_**Hilda:** is it what i said earlier? im sorry about that_

_She bit her lip, shaking her head. It couldn’t have been that. Claude had never, ever gotten offended at her jokes, even when it was a purposeful jab at him. And Claude had never, ever, ever cried because of a snarky comment against him. In fact, he hadn’t cried since they were kids, when he was getting bullied. What the hell happened?_

_**Hilda:** you went to see By, i remember. did something happen?_

_**Hilda:** listen, i’ll be by my phone for the rest of the night. you text me when you’re free._

_She huffed, holding her phone back to her side. She couldn’t figure it out. But she wasn’t going to pry. When she was about to turn around, she saw Byleth and Dimitri turning the corner, making her raise a brow. They were talking, and smiling and whatnot… what made them leave? She crossed her arms. This was a fun fucking party. No way Byleth wasn’t having fun. Maybe Dimitri, yeah, but Byleth was always up for a little chaos here and there._

_“Hey you two!” She waved, making them jump. “You all ran away from us? How sad, I wanted to see you guys sing at karaoke!” She laughed. Byleth gave a quick laugh while Dimitri scratched the back of his head._

_“Yeah, I’m sad we missed karaoke. But it’s okay! We can always have karaoke at the dorms.” She grinned._

_“Yes, I would love that. Maybe I will get the chance to hear Byleth sing.” Dimitri smiled, giving her a warm smile. Byleth smiled back, making Hilda scrunch up her nose. She knew that looks. That lovey-dovey ‘I-like-you’ look._

_“Aha, yeah. Byleth can sing pretty well. Um…” she hummed, tilting her head. “What were you guys doing out here again?”_

_The other woman bit her lips and swallowed, a small smile forming on her face. She was trying to contain her excitement. “Don’t tell the others yet, but we’re thinking of dating. This might be my new boyfriend!” She whispered excitedly, pointing to Dimitri, who gave a slight wave._

_Hilda’s neck craned back so quickly that she nearly got whiplash. “I’m sorry, your new WHAT?!” She gasped, making Byleth pat her shoulder._

_“Shh!” Byleth pointed a finger to her lips. “Look, please do not ruin the surprise. I want to let everyone know later! There’s already a lot going on at the party.” She moved back, giggling a bit. Hilda squinted her eyes. How could this girl be so happy about that? Didn’t she just get out of a relationship? One, two… seven days. Yeah, it had been a week. So why was she so eager to get into another relationship? Byleth looked around, noticing that Claude’s car was gone._

_Dimitri noticed it too and spoke up. “Has Claude already left?” He raised a brow. He heard that Claude had planned the party. It was strange to see the man not see his plans through._

_Hilda stared at the two, then did her best to keep her jaw from dropping. That was why Claude left. He must have seen them out alone. But to see him cry…he must have been heartbroken. After a moment, her head cleared and she answered. “Yeah. He… he left already. He was feeling sick.” She pouted._

_Dimitri laughed, nodding. “I see. Yes, Claude must have eaten too much food. He enjoys good food just as much as he enjoys good drinks.” Hilda faked a laugh, nodding quickly. She had to get back inside and out of sight, because she was one step away from yelling at him. How could he sit here and act like everything was fine?! He stole Byleth away. Well, it wasn’t stealing since they weren’t together, but still. It felt wrong. Maybe she was biased because Claude was her best friend and she hated to see him hurt. But she wasn’t going to stay and say anything bad._

_“Well, anyways, I’m going back to party some more! You two… um… have fun.” She grinned, leaving them._

Hilda sighed, shaking her head. She couldn’t believe that Byleth would do that to Claude. Then again, did she believe that she was doing anything wrong? She looked again to Claude, who looked like absolute shit. His beard was growing out; stubble starting to cover the upper parts of his cheeks. He had bags under his eyes. She knew he had started drinking more, because a lot of times he would come over to her dorm to avoid seeing Dimitri and Byleth together. And in those times, he reeked of alcohol. The brunette’s head bobbed repeatedly, trying to stay awake for the lecture.

Byleth on the other hand was looking fine. She seemed like nothing was happening, except for the fact that she would not look over at the man. He eyes stayed locked on her papers and Hanneman. Everybody else looked just as uncomfortable as Hilda, trying not to stare at the two.

Soon the torturous lecture ended, and Byleth grabbed her bag to leave. “Damn, leaving so quickly? We were planning to have lunch together.” Sylvain furrowed his eyebrows.

“No thanks,” Byleth smiled, “I’m going to Dimitri’s dorm to study. I’ll go next time, though!” She grinned, waving at them. They all waved back, and the rest looked at Claude, who tiredly slugged his bag over his shoulder. Claude grimaced. _Dimitri’s_ dorm. Fucking Dimitri’s dorm. He didn’t live there anymore?

“You, uh,” Sylvain scratched the back of his head, moving in front of Claude. “You coming to eat with us? My treat, man.” Sylvain couldn’t help but feel bad for the man. He knew what it was like to be in that position. Claude didn’t answer, making Sylvain prompt him again. “Come on buddy~ There’s a good barbeque spot down the street! Unless you’re planning on going back to the dorms-”

“Didn’t you hear Byleth?” Claude asked. “They’re going to go ‘study.’ It always starts out that way, but you and I both know _very_ well where that leads to. You think I want to be around that?”

“So, barbeque then?” Sylvain asked. Claude looked at the rest of the group, and he could tell that they were trying their best to look like they weren’t pitying him.

He sighed, giving in. “Yeah, barbeque.”

* * *

Byleth sat with Dimitri at the couch, working their laptops. “So, you really do think my essay is alright? It is fine to turn in?” Dimitri asked, pointing to his computer. Even though Byleth and him were not in the same classes, they could still help each other with their work. Especially since Byleth was an English major; it helped out tremendously.

“Yes, I mean it! Your essay is fine. I think that Professor Alois would love your little jokes you added here and there too.” Byleth grinned. It had been like this for three weeks, where they enjoyed their time together. Of course they spent time with the group, but they wanted more time to themselves to connect.

Dimitri sighed, nodding. “Alright, if you say so. He is a fun teacher, but he still grades harshly.” The blonde smiled.

“You’re a smart man,” Byleth said, flicking him on the nose. “I’m sure that even if Alois was the harshest grader in the world, you’d still pass with no problem.” She giggled. Dimitri melted at that sound. Her giggle was so cute. He wanted to hear more of it. He leaned towards her, curling his hand around the small of her back and pulling her closer to kiss her. She giggled again, pushing at his shoulder.

“Dimitri, come on! We’re supposed to be studying, and mostly for _you_. You can’t wait?” She smiled.

“No,” he said, kissing her lips, “I want to hear that sound again. That cute little giggle you make. It’s working, isn’t it?” His lips curled into a smile as his kissed her cheeks a few times, and then her lips. Byleth hummed into it, then pulled back, rolling her eyes.

“You think it’s cute?” She asked.

The blonde smiled, nodding as he touched her face. “I think every single part of you is cute. Adorable. But especially your giggle. Actually,” he said, pulling her into his lap, “I want to hear more. Can I?” Dimitri asked, kissing at her neck. Byleth sighed, tilting her head so he could have more access. “Is that a yes?”

“But, we should study, nnh, a little more…” Dimitri placed his hands on her hips, shuddering at the small moan. She turned him on so much.

“Is there another ‘but’ coming?” Dimitri asked, biting at the top of her neck and under her jaw. Byleth gasped and let out a louder moan, feeling Dimitri’s fingers press harder into her sides.

She was quiet for a moment, letting the man kiss down her neck and to her collarbone. She bit her lip, holding in a lewd gasp. “Is… ahn, is Dedue here?” She asked.

“Of course not,” he chuckled. “I’ve spoken with Dedue, and he’s agreed to give me, no, us now, more privacy.” Which he was glad, because he would hate to be interrupted in times like these.

Byleth licked her lips and clutched at his clothes when he rolled his hips up against her. “Please? Let me steal some time.” He lifted her shirt, running his fingers against her bare skin. That was another feeling he loved. He’s had so many people that he thought about dating, but they weren’t a right fit. But this time, it was someone he liked a lot. And that made the touch burn so much more. “Let me take up some of your time. Although,” he chuckled, running his hands up higher to touch her breasts, “I can’t promise it will be quick.”

The woman shuddered at his words, rolling her hips to his slow rhythm. “I, uhn, mmh…” Her face was flushed as she let out small, hot breaths.

“Mm? Does this mean I can?” Dimitri licked his lips, almost hungrily, as he groped the soft mounds. Byleth looked at him with hazy eyes, about to nod when the door clicked, making them nearly jump out of their bodies.

Claude kicked his shoes to the side, not bothering to look at the two. He’s accidentally come in on them before; he’d rather not go through the process of embarrassment. He figured that having barbeque with the group would be enough time, but Byleth, as always, is unpredictable, and he can never truly guess what will happen next.

Byleth had already gotten off of Dimitri by now, covering her face in humiliation. Claude went to the kitchen part, opening the cabinets. A nice glass of milk was what he wanted, but Hennessey sounded so much better right about now. As he poured his glass, he could hear Dimitri growling from the couch.

“Claude, what the hell?” Dimitri snarled, looking at his back. The brunette still hadn’t turned to look at him. Claude finished pouring his glass and put the bigger bottle back in the cabinets.

The man finally turned around, but only to walk to his own room. “You forget I live here? I pay a good third of the price, I have a key, so I can come in whenever.” He stopped, pointing at them. “You guys are the ones out in the open about to fuck on the couch.” He grimaced, looking at Byleth as well. His expression softened, but only a little. “Don’t blame me for your stupid shit, Dimitri.” He said, the edge dulling in his voice. He was too tired to deal with this.

The brunette went to his room and closed the door, sitting at his desk and downing the glass of liquor. Usually he liked to mix drinks, but he didn’t have the energy for that either. Drinking it straight up was a lot more convenient. He finished his glass and almost wished he didn’t have such a high tolerance. Then maybe he could get drunk and avoid having to feel so shitty. He let out a small curse. He was not going out there for more liquor if it meant having to see Byleth being touched by that… that…

He heard a few knocks on his door and immediately scowled. Was the brute going to come in and pick a fight? He sighed, getting up and yanking open the door. “Look, I don’t have time for-” he stopped, seeing Byleth.

Byleth bit her lip and held her arm, clearing her throat. “Sorry about that. This is the second time that this has happened. I asked Dimitri if he wanted to apologize but he said no, so I’m just doing it myself.” She looked up at him, blinking. Damn, he really did look bad. She never really payed much attention, since she was upset with him. But Claude looked almost too different to what he looked like a month ago. She averted her eyes, looking to the side. “Anyway, that’s all.” She said, walking back.

Claude watched her go right back into Dimitri’s arms. Less of a lewd hold, but it was still the asshole’s arms and not his own. He went back inside and closed the door. He knew he wasn’t himself. He knew that he was acting like a fool, but he couldn’t help it. Not when Dimitri was with Byleth.

About an hour passed before Byleth finally left, and Claude was able to go out again, but only really to pour himself another drink. Dimitri was still at the couch, watching one of his shows, The Walking-something-or-other-he-didn’t-care. He went back to the cabinets, searching for which drink he wanted.

“Claude, are you really letting your drinking habits get the best of you again?” Dimitri asked.

Claude scrunched his nose, looking back. “Is it your business?” He scoffed, turning back to look through the bottles.

“I’m just saying, Byleth would not be happy to see you’ve turned into an alcoholic.”

The brunette slowly brought his hands down from the cabinets, looking back at the blonde again. “I’m _not_ a fucking alcoholic. You think Byleth would be happy to know that you’re still as violent as ever? You play the ‘I’ve changed’ card but you and I both know that you’re a ticking time bomb.”

Dimitri squinted his eye. “Claude, I’m not telling you that in order to pick a fight. I’m saying it because it’s something that Byleth has mentioned before. Well, more like she hasn’t ever seen you drink so much. But the same thing applies.” The blonde crossed his arms, huffing. “And if I want By to come over again, then I need you to behave yourself.”

Claude gave a look of disbelief. Oh, so it was for Dimitri’s benefit. Where did this high-horse attitude come from? He turned around fully, placing his hands on the counter. “Look _dad_ , I don’t need a fucking lecture, especially from you. You have shit going on yourself. _You_ have a habit of acting like a goddamn rodent and taking shit that’s not yours, like my girlfriend.”

“She was not your girlfriend.”

“She _was_ my girlfriend!” Claude grit his teeth.

“Not at the birthday party.” Dimitri chuckled. “You two broke up, do you not remember?” Claude walked around the counter, stomping to the couch. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“We were on a _break_. Dimitri, you better stop talking before I-” Dimitri stood up chest-to-chest to him, looking down at the other.

“You will what? All I did was give a small request to stop drinking so much. That is all. And you’re threatening to fight me over it?” Dimitri raised a brow. Claude didn’t back down, his eyebrows furrowing even more. “I didn’t even intend to start a quarrel.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t mean to take Byleth away from me either, right?” Claude scoffed.

“Claude, maybe it is best that you do keep drinking. Maybe then you really will die of alcohol poisoning.” Dimitri sneered, pushing Claude back. That was it for the brunette. It was a spilt second, and because the blonde didn’t expect Claude to react, he caught a punch square in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, you guys are so supportive wtf??? I did not expect so much love in the previous post. I just want to say thanks so much, my heart was so full lol. 
> 
> Is this technically Season 2? Usually after a season, there's a hiatus. Season 2 of Fine Wine?  
> Yes, Byleth is with Dimitri, and yes I was sober when I made this decision LOL  
> We just have to keep faith <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big guy goes pow pow, Claude gets a makeover

Sylvain, Felix and Dedue came out of the University gym, sweating from a good sparring. They went to the changing room, talking and chuckling along the way. “Yeah Dedue, we’re probably the best out of us three. Fe over here couldn’t handle these,” he flexed, “deadly guns.” Felix widened his eyes and scrunched up his nose.

“Are you fucking serious?” The shorter man snarled. “You kissed the dirt so many fucking times because of me! Just because you win _one goddamn time-_ ”

“ _You_ agreed to all-or-nothing. And since I won that, that means I’m the winner.” Sylvain grinned, winking while Felix looked like he was about to spontaneously combust right there.

“Sylvain is right,” Dedue chuckled lightly, “You did agree to an all-or-nothing. Which means that Sylvain is technically the champion.” He smiled. Felix looked at Dedue with the same incredulous face, making unintelligible sounds as he tried to cope with the fact that he won even rounds and lost one, which apparently made him the loser. “I wish Dimitri were here. He would most likely beat you two with no competition.”

Felix and Sylvain quieted down at the name. When they found out that Dimitri and Byleth decided to start dating, they were surprised themselves. Both at Byleth and Dimitri. They knew that Byleth loved Claude, so they didn’t expect her to immediately start dating someone else. And Dimitri… they knew he was nice, for the most part. Sure, he had his past, but he was all for his friends. So how could he go and backstab the man like that?

“Hey, speaking of Dimitri…” Sylvain hesitated. He knew Dimitri as a friend, even when they were kids, so it was weird to try and pick sides.

“What the fuck happened with him? The hell is going on in his head? Did he just start being a dumbass or was he always one?” Felix fussed, taking up for Sylvain. Dedue raised a brow as he changed clothes.

“Please do not refer to him as a ‘dumbass.’ He is very intelligent. I assume you’re referencing Dimitri and Byleth being together?” Dedue asked. Felix nodded angrily. He was mad at everybody. He was mad at Dimitri for taking Byleth while she was vulnerable. There was a window for Claude and Byleth to make up, but Dimitri swooping in ruined that. He was mad at Byleth for _accepting_ that shit. Claude had done so much over the year for her, and it takes one argument to unravel it? Bullshit. He was mad at Dedue for standing there and fucking watching everything go down. Fuck being friends; he was so goddamn angry at people being _stupid_ that he didn’t care if his words were harsh.

Dedue sighed, turning back to look at his clothes. “Dimitri deserves love. He had always had a crush on Byleth, from the moment they met. But he decided not to make any moves. Recently though,” he said, pulling his shirt over his head, “He has seen how Claude treats Byleth. The man was jealous, and Dimitri could see some of the tension.”

“So what,” Felix spat, “He decides to fucking take advantage of them?”

“Take opportunity.” Dedue corrected.

Felix scrunched his face even more and pointed up his finger like he was going to yell. Sylvain pulled the man back, laughing nervously. “I think what Felix is trying to say is it’s not taking opportunity. At all man. It’s taking advantage of a bad situation. What if Byleth realizes she still likes Claude?”

Dedue snorted. “That would not happen. Dimitri is a very charming man. He would not so easily-”

“But what if? You don’t know what the future will be like. Claude didn’t. What if she decides that she likes Claude? And what if she wants to go back to him? Dimitri would be hurt.” Sylvian said. Dedue crossed his arms. He didn’t want to imagine that, if he were being honest.

“But Dimitri-”

“Yeah yeah, Dimitri deserves love, we fucking get it.” Felix growled. “But still.” His voice softened, looking at Dedue. “You guys are doing stupid shit. Seriously.” Dedue sighed and shook his head.

“I would hate to see Dimitri get hurt. However, I believe he will be fine.” He smiled, while Sylvain and Felix gave him wary looks. “You will see. Speaking of him, I will be going now. We are supposed to be watching the season finale of Game of Thrones soon. I cannot be late.” He waved, walking out of the locker rooms. Sylvain and Felix waved back, hesitating as they watched the giant leave.

* * *

“You motherfucker...!” Claude cursed as Dimitri lunged at him, sending strong punches of his own. Claude took it dead on and faced him again, hitting him left and right. Dimitri grimaced as he felt the stinging in his face grow, but he kept himself standing as he dodged Claude’s fist, and landing one of his own. “You think By would wanna fucking see you do this?!” Claude yelled.

“Byleth would approve of me defending myself!” Dimitri barked back. Claude lunged at the other and knocked them both to the ground, making Dimitri coughed as the air was knocked out of him for a moment.

“You’re in denial! You are not defending yourself you piece of shit, you started it!” Claude said, landing hit after hit as Dimitri held his hands up to his face. Dimitri kicked the other off, growling as he quickly crawled over to get back at the brunette. The taller man grabbed at Claude’s hair, pushing him down and pressing his knee to his stomach.

“I did not start anything!” Dimitri scowled, his grip tightening on the strands as Claude ripped at the other’s clothes. “You are a jealous, facetious little _dog_ who does not know how to control his own bark.” Claude kicked at Dimitri’s side, making the blonde let go of his hair. “You, _urk_ ,” Dimitri groaned in pain and turned back to see Claude lunging at him again, anger in his eyes. Claude wrestled with the other, breathing heavily as Dimitri tried to get out of his grip. “You are just a wicked animal with no training!” Dimitri yelled out.

Claude punched him again, gritting his teeth. “How about I take out that other eye, huh?! Then you won’t have to see me be such a damn dog!” He yelled out. All of a sudden, he heard Dimitri make a ‘tut’ sound and felt his face become wet. “Did you fucking spit?!” That was just enough for Claude to become distracted, and Dimitri grabbed at the other’s clothes and pulled him down, this time making sure to put his legs on the other so he couldn’t move.

Dimitri quietly held him down for a second, heavy breathing from the both of them filling the room. After a few moments, Dimitri spoke again. “You are terribly pathetic. I meant it when I said I appreciate you being a friend. However, I see that when you are not happy, you see it that others are not happy as well.” Dimitri growled, watching Claude’s eyes remain with anger. “Get over yourself. Byleth is with me now. Go cry about it to someone else.”

“I’ll fucking kill you-”

“What is going on here?!” The two looked at Dedue at the door, who had a horrified expression on his face. Dimitri’s face and body was bruised, _badly_. He could see the welts on his face growing by the minute. Claude looked terrible too, if not worse. One of his eyes were swollen, while black and blue littered his body.

Dimitri stood up, pointing at Claude. “Claude started it.”

“Are you fucking twelve, my guy?” Claude nearly laughed. This whole situation was dumb. He licked at his lips. Since when did he start bleeding?

“But he did. He threw the first punch.”

“Yeah well you pushed me first-”

“That was only because you were threatening to-”

“I didn’t say _shit_ -”

“I’m calling the counselor.” Dedue interrupted. The two looked at him with concerned faces, forgetting about the fight they just had.

“Dedue,” Dimitri warned, “I urge you _not_ to call the counselor. Please do not. They could possibly expel us from fighting.” Dimitri said.

Dedue ignored it, dialing the number. The conversation with Sylvain and Felix stuck with him. While he wanted to agree with Dimitri no matter what, he could see that Dimitri was getting hurt, and in more ways than one. He also was stubborn to admit it, but he didn’t want to see Claude getting hurt like this either. Being mad about a breakup is one thing, but they if he hadn’t come in, they might have kept fighting. “You two need to talk it out with the school counselor. Hopefully they will be understanding, but I refuse to watch you two quite literally kill each other.”

* * *

“Claude von Riegan? Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd? Quite superior names for lowly actions such as fighting.” Claude and Dimitri sat in the counselor’s room, both bandaged up and holding ice packs to the bruises on their face. They sat in front of one of the University’s counselors, Seteth, who was looking at them with judgmental eyes. Claude averted his gaze while Dimitri looked down at the floor. “I see your nurse’s visit went well, therefore you should now be able to speak. Well? Do you care to explain what happened?”

Dimitri spoke up first, then Claude, explaining their sides of the fight. Seteth listened, folding his fingers together as he thought. “I see. So, let me repeat to understand. This fight was purely because of a girl?”

“No, Dimitri is being an asshole.”

“Claude is being a bitch.”

“ _Both_ of you are being unnecessary.” Seteth raised his voice, making the two quiet down. The elder man stood up, walking to his bookshelves next to his desk. “Do you realize the consequences of your actions? You do know that should you fight, you have the possibility of being expelled?” Seteth asked.

Claude grit his teeth, balling his hands into fists. “Please, sir. I’ve worked very, _very_ hard to get to where I am. I can’t afford to be expelled.”

The blonde looked at Claude and sucked in a breath. “I would ask the same. I have already graduated college, and I want to graduate here too. I apologize for my actions.” Dimitri held his head down. Seteth looked at the both of them, rolling his eyes. He didn’t say that he would outright expel them, did he?

“Calm down. I have no intentions of writing you down for expulsion.” He saw the two let out a relieved breath and pointed his finger. “ _But!_ But. I said that to _heavily_ warn you two for next time. Our lovely Dean of the university, Lady Rhea, has an extraordinary image of this school, and will not tolerate senseless violence. I will not either. If I receive word of you two fighting again, the first punishment will be suspension, and the next expulsion. And I am very sure that you do not want that.”

The two younger men quickly nodded, simply relieved that they didn’t fuck up so badly. “Now then, I _am_ one of the school counselors, so I will give you a bit of advice with your quarrels.” Seteth smiled as Claude and Dimitri gave each other a side-eye. “Stop looking at each other like that. Anyway, I suggest you two do some bonding activities. Perhaps watch a movie, or go out on a double date.”

Claude sneered. “I am _not_ going to go out on a double date and watch him mess with my-”

“She isn’t your girlfriend.” Dimitri said. Claude was about to retort, but Seteth raised his hand for them both to be silent.

“My my,” Seteth sighed, “I suppose something like that is a little tricky, isn’t it? Nevertheless, only you two can figure out how to mend your bonds. But my statement still stands. You two should work things out between one another, or else you will end up in my office again. And next time,” He said, his smile darkening, “I will not be so kind.”

* * *

Claude sat with Hilda in her dorm, popsicle sticks in hand. “And he told me that I need to ‘make up’ with him. I don’t want to fucking make up with him.” He sighed, eating his popsicle in defeat.

Hilda giggled, pointing her popsicle at the man. “Hehe, you know, Seteth sounds like he was acting like you guys were having a couple’s quarrel.” She laughed.

“Ugh, no.” Claude chuckled. “I’m too charming to go out with a piece of wet paper like that.” He snorted. “I… do wish I could make up with Byleth though. I miss her.” He sighed, furrowing his brows. “You know that night? At her birthday. I threw away everything that was about us.”

The woman listened intently, nodding. He had told her that before, but it was always when he wasn’t sober. “I threw away everything… but that stupid pin she gave me. That stupid, shiny, adorable pin that I love too much to let go. Isn’t that sad? Byleth changed me, I think. I used to let go of people like it was nothing. If I didn’t know her for so long, I could have easily lost her number and the shit she gave me. But-”

“Uuuughhh!!” Hilda slammed her hand on the table, making Claude jump. “You _are_ different. You’re right. You’re so out of character it’s sad. It’s almost nasty. You have that ugly ass shadow on your face, your beard is getting scraggly, the bags under your eyes have bags, and you smell like beer.”

Claude chuckled lightly. “Actually, it’s Henne-”

“I don’t give a fuck what it is! What happened to Claude from a year ago? You know, playful party guy who was pretty damn smart too? The confident guy? You know, the guy who had people begging at his feet for that dick?”

“Hilda-”

“No! I am not going to stay quiet while _my_ best friend is losing himself. No. You don’t need a make-up session, you need a make- _over_.” She said, grabbing his arm. “Forget the popsicles. Get up.” Claude protested, at least wanting to finish the last of his cold treat. But Hilda was persistent, and they found themselves looking in the bathroom mirror.

“Okay? And?” He chuckled.

“When’s the last time you looked in the mirror?” Hilda frowned. “I mean seriously looked.”

Claude sighed and looked at his reflection. Yeah, his face was getting kind of bad, minus the bruising. At least his swollen eye had gone down. He tilted his head, looking at the beard. It could use a trim. Had he lost muscle? It had been a little while since he had gone to the gym, so he could understand how. He frowned. He had changed.

Hilda saw his expression and smiled. “Yep, that’s right, take a good long look. Don’t count what Dimitri did to you. Just look at the things _you_ did to yourself.” Claude stared, humming softly. After a few beats, Hilda looked up at him. “Well? You ready to be back on the prowl?”

Claude looked at his reflection again, sighing softly. “Alright, alright, I’ll bite. Let’s give it a go.” 

About an hour or so passed before they were done, with Hilda pushing Claude back into the bathroom. “Did we really need to take a whole hour for this?” He said, a bit tired from his ‘make-over.’

“Hey! I was working with a month’s worth of filth. You can’t blame me for wanting to do my _very_ best. And that’s a lot, coming from me.” She giggled. She continued to push him until they made it to the bathroom. When Claude looked in the mirror, he widened his eyes. He looked so much better. His facial hair was maintained again. His eyes weren’t red from the lack of sleep. The bags were still there, but it wasn’t nearly as bad. Claude smiled, looking at Hilda.

“Alright, color me surprised~” He let out a playful tone, “Hilda’s got skill. Maybe you’ll get into the fashion business quicker than I thought.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hilda frowned.

“Playing! Playing.” He laughed as she pushed him. “Seriously, you’re able to work magic. I don’t know where the hell I’d be without you. Can’t believe I let myself go like that.”

“Yeah, I can’t either.” Hilda crossed her arms. “Now, that work was very, _very_ tiring. You aren’t going to let it go to waste, are you?” She gave a hinting smile, and Claude caught it.

“Of course not,” He said, looking one more time. “I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t let Byleth get to me. I’ll do what I want, just like I was before. Relationships aren’t my thing anyway. I should focus on my future, and my _enjoyment_.” He let out a chuckle.

Hilda sweat-dropped. Well, she didn’t say all that, but it was good to see Claude smiling again. She patted his back, nodding. “Alright, if all is well, then get out. I’m too tired now, and I wanna nap. Feel free to text me though!”

Claude soon left, feeling a new surge of energy. That’s right, there was no reason to sit and sulk. There was no reason to avoid Byleth, and there was no reason to scrap with Dimitri. And that was because he could enjoy life on his own, exactly how he was doing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy. Where's this gonna go? You'll have to see ;)  
> I'm actually wondering how you guys will feel about the upcoming chapters lolol
> 
> Also: I have a Twitter (someone came up with a great idea) so I don't have to post updates here!  
> @SuckerSao3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is confused, plans are being made

Byleth walked to class, just having finished her breakfast. She couldn’t believe what she heard yesterday. Dimitri and Claude had fought? When Dimitri had come to her that badly messed up, she thought that he had run into burglars or something of the like. But it was him and Claude?

She walked into class and went up the steps to where everyone sat. There were a few short smiles and waves given to her, even from the man himself. She raised her eyebrows. Wasn’t he upset? And his face was still littered with bruises as well. Why did he look so happy? She sat near Claude, leaning over to where he could hear her. “I heard you and Dimitri fought yesterday. What happened?”

“Oh, worried about little ol’ me? Aww, that’s adorable. Glad to hear I haven’t been blacklisted!” He chuckled, while everyone looked at Claude with disbelief. Well, everyone except Hilda, who had a proud smirk on her face. “No need to worry, we’re on tolerant terms now.” He turned back to his papers, ignoring everyone’s jaw-dropped faces. Even Marianne had a huge amount of shock on her face.

The lesson went by quickly for the first time in a while for Claude. Part of him was nervous that this was a temporary high, and he’d come back down sooner or later. But then he thought about how much work he did to make it to grad school without Byleth. He didn’t need her. And he could stay afloat without her again, at least as a girlfriend.

After Hanneman dismissed the class, everyone packed to leave. “You guys want to eat again? I don’t have the money for barbeque this time, though…” Sylvain looked disappointed.

Lorenz chimed in, grinning. “I propose we visit McDonald’s! It is lower than my standard of eating, but it… is all I can afford too…” Lorenz looked like he was about to sulk with Sylvain.

“Ah,” Hilda laughed, “The pompous prince can only afford chicken scraps. What a shame.” She smiled as Lorenz gave her an angry pout.

“I have a group to meet with, sorry…” Marianne sheepishly giggled.

“I can go!” Claude smiled. “Cheap food sounds great right about now. I’ve been spending way too much money anyway.”

“Yes,” Lorenz frowned, “On alcohol, I’m sure! My god, how much can one man drink?!”

“About as much as the shit that comes out of your mouth.” The brunette smile as Lorenz’s mouth gaped. “Ohp, there it goes again, watch out!” He faked a duck as if shit would actually come out, and Lorenz’s face flushed as he beat on his back.

“You, how dare you! I brush my teeth _three_ times a day! I always carry refreshment on me! I-”

As the two bantered, Byleth stared. Claude seemed like he was completely back to normal in the span of a day. It was so strange, because the wounds on his face and under his shirt said that he was _just_ upset, a while ago. Sylvain looked at Byleth, who immediately took her eyes off the brunette. “So, McDonald’s? You don’t have any plans with your, uh, boyfriend, do you?” He asked.

Byleth shook her head. Dimitri went to the gym most mornings, and today was one of them, so she was free. So Byleth, Sylvain, Hilda, Claude, Lorenz and Felix found themselves walking to the fast food chain, excited to eat.

Once they got there, Felix sighed, looking at the menu up top. “It’s all dog shit.” He frowned. Sylvain slung his arm around him, chuckling.

“C’mon, it’s not _all_ dog shit. You like meat, don’t you? Spicy foods? Get the spicy chicken sandwich.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “It’s not about the spice, fool. It’s just chicken scraps all mushed together to make a boot or a star or whatever the fuck shape they think is cute.”

“Well _I_ think it’s delicious.” Claude smiled, walking up to the counter. Byleth squinted her eyes at him. Was he alright? Claude seemed so unbothered. No, she should be relieved. The man looked like he was deteriorating before, and now he was fine. That was good. “You want anything?” She looked up to see him looking back at her. He was even talking to her like he hadn’t spent the last month in his room avoiding her? Claude raised a brow at her silence. “Hello? Anybody home?”

“Ah, no. I don’t want anything. I ate earlier before class anyway.” She held her hands up. Claude nodded and turned back around, giving the rest of the orders. She had to remind herself that it was alright, at least he was back to normal.

They sat down, laughing and joking about their classes and how obsessed Hanneman was about the theory of human experimentation. It was a bit scary, actually, since sometimes he eyed his own students like they were future test subjects.

“Mm, oh yeah!” Sylvain’s eyes brightened. “So, me and Fe are going to a club this weekend. And check it out- we have a discount because Felix knows a guy there. I mean, the guy is pretty shitty,” Sylvain growled, “ _but_ , he’s giving discounts to any of our friends that want to go, since it’s a lower turnout than usual this weekend. You guys wanna go?” Sylvain asked.

“Since when did you start calling Felix ‘Fe?’” Claude chuckled.

“Did he ask you about my nickname or did he ask you about going?” Felix spat. Claude only gave a side eye, shrugging and not saying anything about the slight tinge on the man’s face. “That’s what I fucking thought. Anyway, yeah. Are you all coming or what?” Felix asked.

“I would love to go! There are many women who would not be able to resist my prowess.” Lorenz smiled.

Byleth giggled, nodding. “I think I’d like to go too. I’ve never been to a club before. I can bring Dimitri, too. He’d like to get out and spend time with everyone.”

“Count me in!” Hilda nodded. “It’s been so long since I’ve had some good night with someone; the club is where it’s at~!” She sang.

Claude nodded, fist-bumping her. “I could use a good time too. I want some nice, plump ass to-”

Lorenz choked on his food, furrowing his eyebrows at the two. “You two are appalling! I know that Hilda can be crude, but Claude, you?! I thought you’ve changed!”

“I’m just being what I’ve always been. Me.” Claude gave a devilish smirk, holding out his hands. “You just need a good fuck too, Lorenz. Come ooon, it’ll make you feel better~ Here I’ll help you out. Why not give my dick a try? I promise you won’t be as uptight anymore. In both ways, of course.” He laughed as Lorenz threw his fries at him with a red face.

“I-I will _not_ be disgraced by your antics, Claude! I am a good, honest man and I am into good, honest women!” He sat back in his chair, looking away.

“That shade of red is saying something different. Come on baby, give it a try. I taste just like herbal shampoo. You got a seat right here,” He patted his lap. Claude laughed again as Lorenz had to be held back from lunging over the table by a laughing Sylvain and an amused Felix. Claude wiped tears from his eyes, trying to calm down. He had no idea how much he liked messing with that prick.

Byleth was the only one not laughing. She squinted her eyes. Was he really comfortable making jokes like that in front of her? She shook her head. No, Claude did that before with Lorenz. It was just playful banter. Very, very dirty playful banter.

Lorenz decided to settle with sitting back in the chair and kicking Claude’s leg harshly. Claude sucked in a breath, smiling as he made a sound that only came out of pornstars. “Fuck yeah, rough just how I like it~” The lavender-haired man got up and bit his lip, pointing.

“I… I am going to the bathroom!”

“Damn,” Claude raised his eyebrows, “Did I actually make you horny? My bad, bro.” Lorenz made a sound like he was holding back a thousand curses, then kicked the chair, making some of the people nearby look at them. He stomped off to the bathrooms, leaving the others.

Hilda giggled. “I hope Lorenz will still come. I have got to see more of that.”

Claude bowed a few times. “Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all night.”

Byleth looked between all of them, raising a brow. They warmed up quickly to Claude’s sudden switch. How were they all okay with this?

“You alright By?” Hilda asked, chewing her food while Claude, Sylvain and Felix had their own conversations.

“Y… yeah. I just realized that I really was hungry, haha! I’m going to order some food in a minute.” She pulled out her phone as she got up to the counter. No, she had to discuss this with someone.

* * *

“Dorothea!” Byleth sighed out, relieved to see her friend. She barely got to see the woman, since her internships took up so much time. For once, Dorothea was in their dorm, and actually available to talk. “Dorothy, I have something to talk about.”

The brunette raised her eyebrows. It had been a while since Byleth had come to her for anything. “What’s going on hon? Dimitri is treating you okay, right?” She was wary about the blonde ever since Byleth told her the news that they were together. She hated that she was the last person to know, especially since she was at the birthday party, but once she did find out, she tried to stay on top of how her friend was feeling.

“No, it’s not Dimitri. It’s Claude.” The other woman said.

“What about him? Is he alright?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes! He’s doing fine! As in he’s walking and talking like normal again.”

Dorothea furrowed her eyebrows this time. “Okay, that’s good then! Right?”

Byleth sighed, plopping in a chair. “I just find it weird that yesterday he was so mad about the breakup. I mean, he and Dimitri fought! But… now, today, he seems totally fine. More than fine. It like he was never mad in the first place.”

Dorothea stared for a moment, then snorted. “I mean, maybe he decided he didn’t want to be hung up over you anymore?” 

The woman’s teal eyes narrowed. “I get that, but he was even flirting with Lorenz and all that! Right in front of me, like we never dated in the first place!”

Dorothea raised her eyebrows. Was Byleth serious? “But… didn’t you start going out with Dimitri a week after you guys broke up?” Byleth quieted down, biting her lip. “Why are you mad? Aren’t you happy that Claude is finally over you? No more awkward visits to his dorm to go see Dimitri? No more worrying about him fighting your boyfriend?” She laughed softly.

Byleth furrowed her brows. It made sense. Yeah, it made sense. She was happy that he was over her. The sudden switch was strange, but at least Claude was feeling like himself again. “You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

The brunette’s eyes lowered into a judging look. She didn’t know what she was thinking? Maybe she really didn’t know, but there had to be some hints there. There was no reason for Byleth to be upset about it, but here they were. The woman sighed, shaking her head. She always had to be the mediator in someone else’s drama. She had to deal with Felix, then Claude, and now this… could she not get a break?

Byleth clapped her hands, smiling. “Well, we will all be going to a club this weekend. Do you want to join?” She asked.

Dorothea tapped her chin. “Sure! Why not. I don’t really have anything I’m doing that day, anyway.”

Byleth gave a relieved smile. Sure, she had Dimitri, but she also wanted her friend to join too, so she could feel like there was someone who could see the strangeness in Claude’s behavior.

* * *

Dimitri sat with Byleth on the living room couch, watching an older anime that was apparently about a space cowboy. Byleth said it was one of her favorites, and when he watched it, he ended up loving it too.

While she was there, she had also mentioned a club that they were going to. The blonde wasn’t really good at clubs, but then again, he had never gone with anyone he liked. So of course, he said yes. Their celebration was a night of anime and cuddling, which he loved to bits. His wounds were also starting to heal up, so he barely felt them when he was with the woman.

The TV showed the character about to pick a fight with aliens before they heard the door opened. Byleth was going to keep her eyes on the television, but she heard another voice, a girl’s voice, giggling. She looked back to see Claude with his hand around the girl’s waist, looking down at her with a slightly tinged face.

Dimitri looked back at Claude, who was helping the girl to his own room. “Ah Claude, so you finally got a girlfriend, did you?” The blonde snorted.

“Nope,” Claude rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with whatever mess Dimitri wanted to pull with him. He had a good time at a bar and ended up finding a pretty lady too. No harm in having fun, and he wasn’t going to let them ruin it.

“No?” Dimitri raised a brow. It clicked for him, and then he scoffed, turning back to the TV. “So it’s that, then. Hmph. How pitiful.”

“Ey ey, I can hear you,” Claude called back. “Listen, we’re not gonna be loud, so get your panties out of a twist.” Claude rolled his eyes and pulled the girl closer, continuing to walk to his own room.

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows. Not going to be loud?! Dimitri wrapped his arm around Byleth, kissing her forehead. “Don’t worry about him,” He scoffed, “This is something he used to do before. Such a lowly act, having sex with anyone and everyone. No shame at all. At least we are better than that.”

The woman let out a quick laugh and nodded, trying to listen. She didn’t have to listen hard though, as she heard some rumbling against the wall. The words were distant since the room was down the hallway, but they were still slightly audible.

“Damn, can’t wait ‘till we get in? That desperate for me, huh?” She heard Claude chuckle.

“You got us both tipsy and dragged us all the way here, so I want it now…” She heard the girl whine, then her voice became muffled.

“Mmh, you’re not wrong baby girl. Come on in then, we have all night~” She heard him coo, then the sound of a door handle turn. She eventually heard the door shut.

“That episode was great!” Dimitri laughed, clapping. Byleth blinked up at him, and then to the TV. The episode ended? She didn’t even remember what happened. Dimitri saw Byleth’s expression and touched her cheek, turning her eyes towards him. “Are you alright? You’re disgusted by Claude, aren’t you. Yes, I used too, also. You could say I have gotten used to it.” Dimitri pouted when he saw her expression didn’t change, so he leaned down and kissed her. “Do you want to leave? I usually cannot hear them from here but if you are uncomfortable…”

Byleth bit her lip, sighing. She didn’t know why she was so shocked. She knew he used to do this kind of stuff. But it was ‘used to.’ Not ‘now.’ She nodded, smiling softly as she looked up at the blonde. “How about we go downstairs? I know the dorm serves late night hot chocolate and coffee for people who are cramming. Let’s grab some.”

Dimitri got up and held her hand, leading her to the door. She eyed the hallway, even though she knew she wouldn’t see anyone. She turned her eyes back to the exit, trying not to think about what was happening behind the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff sniff* you guys smell that? It smells like turning points LOL


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clubs be bangin' and in more ways than one

“Par-taaayyyy!” Sylvain fist pumped, excited to finally go to a club. It had been so long since he had gone to one, like, a legitimate one. One where people were dancing, drinks were served, and the music was loud. Felix rolled his eyes, laughing.

“You’re that excited to go to a club, huh?” He chuckled.

“Of _course_ he is!! Do you realize how fun it is to get lit? I plan on stealing the dance floor all for myself!” Hilda laughed.

“You’d better watch it, Hilda.” Dorothea smirked, a glint in her eye. “I might have to take you on.”

“Both of you are wrong, it will be _me_ who outshines everyone in the building just with my presence.” Lorenz chuckled.

“Oh, thank you my great king for showering us with your presence. May we twerk with fervor in gratitude to your guidance.” Claude mocked, rolling his eyes. Lorenz gave him a nasty look, deciding to blow a raspberry at him.

Dimitri held back a chuckle, not wanting to encourage the stupid joke Claude made. Claude caught it, and smirked. “What’s wrong, your princeliness? Getting blue balls trying not to laugh? I know, it’s hard to admit it, go ahead and let it out.”

Dimitri calmed himself and pointed. “I am not laughing at your stupid _joke_ Claude, I am laughing at your stupidity.” Claude raised an eyebrow like he didn’t believe him, but he let it slide. They both looked decent enough to go out, finally. There wasn’t any use in getting into another fight.

Byleth rolled her eyes and looked out the window of the van they were all in. They decided to split the cost of an Uber, just in case the drivers of the group were to get drunk. The Uber driver sweat-dropped, awkwardly keeping his eyes on the road.

“You’d better stop,” Hilda giggled, “Mr. Uber driver over there doesn’t like your gay talk.”

Dimitri lifted a finger to retort, but Claude beat him to it. “Hey, talking about balls isn’t gay. And talking about someone else’s balls isn’t gay either. It’s when you _want_ someone else’s balls when it starts to get into gay territory. But I guess that depends on who it is. And how you want their balls too.”

Lorenz groaned. “Claude, can we please not talk about the technicality of what is gay and what is not gay? I do not want to hear about you or anyone else’s ‘balls’ at all.”

Claude held up his hands and nodded. “Alright, alright. Oh, and Dimitri,” He pointed at the blonde, “Just so we’re on the same page, I really, really _don’t_ want your balls near me. Or your dick. Keep that shit to yourself.”

Dimitri let out a strained sound before speaking. “You… you did not need to clarify that…” he then scrunched his nose. Claude gave an ‘ok’ sign, chuckling to himself. If he couldn’t fight the guy, he could at least mess with him. That’s what made Lorenz tolerable when he first met him, at least.

They eventually made it to the building, glad that they made it before the lines got ridiculously long. It was dark outside, but the neon lights of the sign colored the building and the street.

They got inside, and Byleth looked around. There was a DJ in the far back on a balcony, bobbing to the music he was playing. A bartender with sleek black hair wiped down glasses, and Byleth jumped when Dimitri widened his eye and pointed. “I know that guy!” He exclaimed. “Felix! Why didn’t you say Hubert worked here?”

It was Felix’s turn to give a wide-eye look. “You know Hubert?” Claude’s ears perked up as well. That was interesting.

“Yes! He was friends with… with, ah, an old friend of mine. When we were kids.” Dimitri chuckled. He quickly waved and shook his head. “He may not remember me, so you really don’t have to go out of your way to speak with him! Other than drinks, I suppose.” Claude eyed him from the side, then eyed the raven-haired man. He came for fun, but it looks like he’d have fun in more ways than one.

“Damn, small world.” Sylvain rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m not gonna make it a habit of going over there, so you don’t have to worry about me.” Sylvain snorted. Felix gave him a face and the redhead shrugged.

“Well, while you all figure out your troubles, _I_ am going to have some fun!” Lorenz smiled, walking off to the dance floor.

“Oo, oo! Lorenz, wait for me! I _need_ to watch this!” Hilda laughed, going off with him.

Byleth felt a nudge and looked over to see Dorothea. “Byyyy~ look at _that_. Do you see her? Petra! You remember her? She’s over there. It looks like she’s working. Does she work here? She looks so pretty!” Dorothea squealed, watching the purple-haired woman walk from place to place with a plate of drinks in her hand. “I didn’t get to speak to her much at your party, but I’m going to now,” Dorothea smiled, already walking off.

The mint-haired woman giggled at Dorothea’s pep in her walk. She felt a hand again, and this time, it was a large one. “Shall we dance?” Dimitri asked.

“So formal for a club,” Byleth laughed.

Dimitri didn’t say anything as he grinned widely, pulling her to the floor. Claude watched them go and sighed. He was glad that he was able to push his emotions down, because he was definitely enjoying this no matter what. “Hey Sylvain, I’m going to-” Claude looked around. The redhead was nowhere to be seen. Felix was gone too.

No matter. It was better that he didn’t tell them what he was planning, because it seemed like Sylvain had a bit of beef with the bartender anyway. He walked towards the bar, seeing the bartender come closer and closer into view. Once he got there, the brunette leaned on the table, waving for him.

“Yes?” The bartender answered, “Do you have what you’d like already?” Claude shook his head.

“Your name’s Hubert, right? I’m Claude.” Hubert raised his brows while Claude’s smirk grew. “I’m a friend of your… friend, I guess. Friends, actually. You know a few of them.”

“Oh? And who do I owe the pleasure to?” Hubert smiled.

“You’ll see them around soon enough. One in particular…” Claude pointed to the dance floor where Dimitri was dancing with Byleth. Hubert’s expression changed, and Claude hummed. “Oh, so you do know him, don’t you? It must have been a long time from that look you’re giving.”

Hubert looked back at Claude, snorting. “Yes, it has been a long time. He was a nuisance.” Hubert crossed his arms.

“Oh really? Care to tell me more? He told me he had another little childhood friend…” Claude smiled. He had this in the bag already.

“No.” Hubert stated, making Claude’s smile drop. “He is annoying, and his little friends are too, I’m sure. Either order your drink or kindly leave.” Claude tapped on the table, then looked up at him.

“Would you do it for a price?” The brunette asked.

“Money isn’t enough to get me to talk abou-”

“I’m not talking money.” Hubert gave a questioning look, and Claude leaned further onto the table, smiling. “I love to talk to people, you know. I’ll talk their ears of if they let me. But my mouth can be used for other things, too,” he licked his lips, “I can give you the best orgasm of your life.”

“Quite the bold statement.” Hubert said, lowering his eyes with a grin.

Claude returned the expression, mostly because Hubert didn’t reject any of his offers. Which meant he at least swung halfway, which was all he needed. “Not bold if it’s true. I haven’t had a bad partner yet, and you wouldn’t be my first. All I need is a little info.”

Hubert chuckled, then laughed, making Claude’s smile falter a bit. “My my, you _are_ a charmer, I will agree to that. I must say no still yet. You’re not my type.”

Claude crossed his arms. Well the fucker wasn’t his type either, but that could be put aside for business, couldn’t it? “So then, what? I can’t let this go; you’re the only guy in here that’ll give me the info I need. At least willingly.” Hubert tapped his chin, thinking. He personally had no interest in telling a whole story about Dimitri and Edelgard, especially since Dimitri and him had a rough past. And, he was skeptical of anyone associated with the blonde, too. But, there were things that he wanted himself, so he could use a fair trade.

“Well, _I_ personally need some information myself, but unfortunately I am stuck behind this counter. That girl over there,” he pointed to a girl with orange hair and dotted makeup near her eyes, “is named Kronya. She does work here, however, she is on break and during those, I believe she has been stealing alcohol from the building’s storage, but I haven’t been able to get any evidence myself. If you can get proof that she has been stealing, then I will give you what you want.” It was a near-impossible mission, since Kronya was such a bitch. At least to him. But he wasn’t too worried. If Claude wasn’t able to do it, then he wouldn’t have to carry on conversation with him. If he did, he would have to talk but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about that slimy worker anymore. It was overall a win-win.

Claude deadpanned. This man really was ridiculous. Was this a fucking side-quest mission in a game? He was here to have fun and scratch up a little dirt on Dimitri, not go on a goose chase. But, that man was the only other person that knew details of Dimitri’s little friend. The brunette exhaled through his nostrils and nodded. “Deal. I’ll be back sometime tonight.” He waved as he went off, walking towards the girl who was dancing on the floor.

Byleth and Dimitri walked back to the bar, going to get themselves drinks. Dimitri stopped, seeing Hubert serving the beverages. “What’s wrong?” Byleth asked. Dimitri scowled, looking away. “That man… he’s annoying. Byleth, I apologize, would you mind grabbing our drinks? I will stay near here and watch you so that if anything happens, I’m right there. But him…” Hubert turned his back, wiping down glasses, “I cannot stand him.” The woman raised a brow, but still walked to where the raven was.

Claude touched the woman’s back, and she turned to see him. She immediately widened her eyes and looked him up and down, showing her interest. “Hey big boy,” She grinned, “You wanna dance?”

The brunette chuckled as he slid his hands on her hips, swaying to the beat with her. “Actually, I want a little something more. Let’s go over to the side where we can hear each other a bit better.”

Byleth ordered the drinks, watching the raven mix the different liquors together. She looked to Dimitri, who gave her a thumbs-up high in the air. She laughed at the cute gesture. Her eyes traveled the big room as she saw Dorothea and Petra clearly in their own world talking. Lorenz and Hilda looked like they were actually dancing with each other, which was surprising. Her jaw dropped though when she saw Claude leaning against the wall with a woman, his hands running down the curves of her ass. She didn’t think her expression could morph into anything more exaggerated, but then the impossible became possible when she saw Claude kissing, no, making out with the woman.

He almost looked like he was devouring her. He pulled her in as if she could get any closer and moved his hips a few times against her. Little peeks of their tongue was visible every now and then. Byleth went red and she turned back around, covering her embarrassed face.

“Two mojitos here,” Hubert called out, setting the glasses down in front of Byleth. He waited for a moment, realizing she wasn’t moving from her position. “Ma’am? Your drinks are ready. I haven’t taken track of the people coming to the bar very well, so if you are drunk, I suggest you leave these here,” he said.

“No! No, I’m not drunk, sorry. These are my first ones tonight.” Byleth said, waving her hand. She didn’t want to lift her head just yet. Hubert lifted a brow. Wasn’t this the girl that was with Dimitri? “I’ll grab them in a moment.” Hubert stood there for a moment, then decided to nod and leave her.

Byleth bit her lip, swallowing. Why the hell was he already making out with someone else? She was embarrassed she even had to see that. And… mad? She was mad that Claude was messing around like this. What the hell was wrong with him? She looked back and they were still at it, with Claude moving to her ears every now and then. She could almost see the girl’s knees weaken. She turned back around, not just feeling embarrassed and mad. She felt… sick. Very, very sick.

“Byleth, are you alright?” Dimitri asked. Since when did he walk over? “You had the drinks for a while, but you weren’t coming over. I don’t really want to be over here, but if there’s something wrong…” He trailed off.

“No! No, nothing wrong. I’m just, um, my period. Stomach pains, haha. Just give me a moment.” She said. Dimitri immediately nodded and sat down, rubbing her back as she kept her face covered, trying to swallow the tight feeling in her throat back down.

Claude chuckled as he heard Kronya gasping at his touch. “’Bout to cum already? Such a naughty girl. All I’ve done is kiss you. I haven’t even started down here yet,” his hand ghosted over the heat between the woman’s legs, making her moan out. He brought his hand back up to her hips, keeping firm hold. “Oh no baby, don’t moan too loud,” he said up against her ear, “the music will only cover so much, right?”

Kronya kissed him again, swaying at the feeling of his tongue running against hers. It was so much. “Come on, let’s go to the back. Not the bathroom. There’s an employee’s room where I can take you, and we can continue…” She mewled.

Claude chuckled, biting at her earlobe. “Ah ah, no, not yet. Here’s where my request comes in, sweetheart. If I give you the best sex you’ve ever had, will you do anything for me? Mm?” His hand ran down her ass and he hit it hard, making her shudder. “Looks like this could get a pounding ’till it’s nice and red. You want that? I’ll fuck you from behind until your hands and knees match your ass.”

Kronya’s knees shook. His voice was so husky. So goddamn sexy. “D… depends on what anything is,” she let out hot breaths as he slapped her ass again, squeezing it once his hand connected. It was so hot doing this on one end of the club, where not that many people were paying attention anyway. She wanted more. She wanted him to go ahead and follow her to the back rooms so she could get relief.

“Just a bit of payment. Nothing big. I just want a bottle of that rum behind the counter. Doesn’t matter what, just get me a good one. It’s gotten me all hot and bothered. Best fucking liquor I’ve ever had. Making me so hard for you. You feel it, right?” He asked, grinding his hips on her. He was glad that she was a pretty woman, it made it easier for him to get it up. It looks like he’d still have fun on this ‘quest’ after all.

Kronya moaned as she felt Claude’s bulge against her. Oh. _Oh._ He was _big_. “Rum?? That’s all you want? Fuck, why didn’t you say it before, that’s no problem at all,” she said quickly, moving away from him. “Back rooms. It’s in the back rooms too. Come on so we can finish quick. Then you can take a bottle or whatever. Now hurry!” She whined, dragging him with her. Claude smirked as he followed along.

Meanwhile, Byleth sat with Dimitri at the bar, having their drinks. Dimitri felt relieved; it looked like Hubert had no interest in talking to him, which was great since he didn’t have any interest either. Byleth looked back again to see that Claude and the woman were gone. To where, she had no idea, but she could probably figure what is was for.

“Why do you keep looking back there? I saw you doing that while I was standing, but I couldn’t see over the crowd.” Dimitri asked. He looked back with curiosity but didn’t see anything except a few handsy couples. “Are you alright?”

Byleth nodded quickly. “Yeah. I’m fine, haha. I just…” She thought about what to say. She couldn’t just say that she was upset about Claude making out with someone; he had the right to do that. Plus, she didn’t even know why she was so upset in the first place. It would look dumb to say she was angry but didn’t know why. “I just want a _little_ more to drink. Let’s try some more things on the menu?” Byleth smiled. Dimitri agreed, and Byleth felt relieved. She would take a bit of the edge off, then go back dancing.

Later in the back employee room, Claude grinned as the girl under him shivered. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he shuddered when he pulled out. The woman’s arms gave in on her, and she rested on the floor, trying to get herself together. Claude pulled the condom off and wrapped it, then threw it in the waste bin next to the door. “You were able to keep up that long, huh? That was impressive, I’d say.” He chuckled, looking at the wet mess between Kronya’s legs.

“Good… I liked… nnh…”

Claude grinned wider as he fixed up his clothes. “Oh no, come on now~ You can’t fall out until you tell me where my liquor is. That’s the whole point of the game.” Kronya whined, but still lifted up her hand to point to one of the boxes. The brunette walked over and opened it to see a box full of different brands of rum inside. Part of him really wished he could take the whole stock. It was beautiful.

He grabbed one and closed the box. “This is the only one I need. You need the rest for your dear customers, right?” He smiled as she finally got herself up, pulling up her clothes. “I had fun tonight. Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime.” He waved as he walked out of the door, making sure that she wasn’t visible from outside.

He immediately walked towards the bar, running his fingers through his hair to make sure he looked presentable. He could see Byleth and Dimitri still dancing. It had been hours by now. Did they really have that much energy? Claude rolled his eyes and shook his head at his diverting thoughts, focusing on what he originally wanted to do.

He sat at the bar right in front of Hubert, setting the bottle down. “I personally like rum, so here’s rum. But your stock had a great selection of whiskey and bourbon, too. You guys have great taste.” He smiled. Hubert raised his eyebrows.

“You really did it…” He said, taking the bottle. It even had the club’s stamp on it. He had no idea how the man could do it in one hour when he was trying for days. Then again, when Claude first showed up, he did notice that the man could be manipulative. Or charismatic, depending on how it was taken. Whatever it was, he still found it respectable because now he could have a reason to fire that girl. “If she’s giving this to customers so easily, she must be taking some for herself too.” Hubert sighed. Claude lifted a brow, smiling. He knew he won this time. “Alright, I did make a deal with you. What would you like to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo writing these two apart is starting to hurt me LOL  
> Kronya's not here to take away Byleth's dad so she's took something else instead


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude makes a deal

Claude rested his chin on his hand, chuckling. It was amazing what kind of secrets you could hear when you give something in return.

_“I want to know about Dimitri’s little friend. Who are they?” Claude asked._

_Hubert sighed. “Well,” he chuckled, “She is someone that Dimitri loved for years. So much that it was debatable if he had a crush on her or not. She taught him how to dance, he taught her how to fight, and they shared their quirks with each other like so. Her name was Edelgard._

_“She was, and is, my closest friend. I would make sure to stay on guard for anyone who would try to hurt her. Dimitri and I did not get along very well, but I held myself back for the sake of her request. We grew up together and went to school together. Edelgard is highly intelligent. She was at the top of her class. So, naturally, she received a scholarship to an elite high school. I was proud of her, and Dimitri was too, but he did not want her to leave._

_“He begged and pleaded for her to stay, tried convincing her, bargained, and much more, like that was going to do anything,” he chuckled, wiping down a glass. “And she got tired of it. And so, she left without saying a word to him. That was it.” Hubert smiled._

_“And… where is she now? You said you’re still friends, right?”_

_“Of course. You know, she’s here, in this city.” Claude widened his eyes. “Yes, amusing isn’t it? Dimitri has thought that Edelgard has been gone for years, it sounds like. But no, she was right under his nose. She came back here for her higher education, and chose a private college for law school.”_

_“Law?” Claude raised a brow._

_“Yes, to become a prosecutor. There are some beliefs she holds dear to her heart, and she wants to make a change through the prosecution of criminals.” Claude kept his expression and stayed quiet. That was definitely interesting, but he would save it for another day. “So,” Hubert pointed to the paper, “Here is my number. If you would ever like to meet her, contact me again.”_

Claude stared at the paper. He expected to get a small embarrassing story, not a whole skeleton in the closet. A past love? Someone who left without saying a word, and has been back for years? It was hilarious. But he would wait until the time was right.

He sat back in his room and sighed, stretching his back out. He was supposed to be meeting with Lorenz and Hilda for a group project. He got up and got dressed, leaving his own dorm room. When he got to the main area, he was surprised to see Byleth and Dimitri. It was early morning, right? Byleth must have stayed over. He tried to remember her walking with them, but his memory at the last bit of their time at the club was hazy, and he didn’t remember the ride back at all. He saw the few small hickeys on both of their necks and moved his eyes to the door. He didn’t need any memory to figure that one out.

“…Morning.” He gave a simple wave, walking to the door and putting on his shoes. Dimitri gave a half-hearted wave and Byleth acknowledged with a hum. Her memories went right back to Claude letting that girl crawl all over him. How he made her feel just how she did at one time.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring a woman home last night,” Dimitri chuckled, pouring himself a cup of orange juice, “I was sure a club visit would have resulted in such.” Byleth held back from giving Dimitri a pout. She didn’t want to hear anything about Claude’s fuck buddies. She had already seen way more than she wanted to last night.

Claude raised a brow unamused. “One, I didn’t have a need to, because I already had a little fun there. Two, if you’re trying to pick a fight, you’re doing a bad job. Ask Lorenz. He knows where all his failed insults go.” Claude said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Remember what Seteth said.”

“I know what Seteth said, and I am not insulting, simply making observations.” Dimitri rolled his eye, putting the bigger carton of juice back in the fridge.

“What Seteth said?” Byleth asked.

“Your boyfriend wanted to beat me to a pulp over some simple drinks. He didn’t tell you the details? Or did you just see his boo-boos and feel bad?” Claude chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning on the door.

“Well, I was the one who was threatened.” Dimitri shrugged. Claude could feel one of the veins in his forehead nearly pop. The man was delusional.

“Hey, you gave me fighting words, so I responded accordingly. Anyway, that’s the past now, I’m over it and we’re civil. No need to try and figure out who ‘started it.’” Claude huffed. Dimitri sighed and nodded, finishing his glass. Byleth squinted her eyes. Fighting words? Threats? It couldn’t have been over drinking; it wasn’t really that big of a deal.

Claude pushed himself off of the door and opened it, waving. “Well, you two get back at whatever you guys were doing. I have a rendezvous with Hilda and Lorenz, and I’m gonna be late if I don’t start moving.”

Dimitri snorted. “You mean study session? You are making it out to be more interesting than it actually is.” Claude’s wave turned into the middle finger, and he left the dorm. The brunette sighed, running his hands through his hair. It was ten in the morning. He didn’t have time to be bantering with Dimitri or trying to explain the fact that he fought Dimitri over her.

He kept his pace, hoping that his mind would clear once he met with his friends.

* * *

“Uh-oh, someone’s looking a little cranky~” Hilda sang, “Not enough sleep? Or did you have too much to drink? I have Ibuprofen!” She smiled as Claude sat down.

Lorenz chuckled, waving his hand. “I believe it was a combination of both. Just look at those frustrated eyes. He doesn’t look any better than me, ha!”

“So you’re saying I’m more handsome than you? Awe Lorenz, you’re too kind.” Claude smiled, sitting next to the other man. Lorenz hissed and moved back, pointing.

“Claude, I swear to the heavens if you do not move away from me-”

The brunette laughed, turning to Hilda. “Just troubles in my dorm. Mostly with Dimitri trying to get small quips at me. He’s probably trying to make up for all the times I got to him.” He chuckled. “Get this though.” Claude grinned, telling them about his conversation with Hubert.

Both Lorenz and Hilda widened their eyes as he spoke, surprised with each and every detail. “So, this ‘Edelgard’ girl is like, around here in the city?”

Claude nodded. “Yep. And I’m gonna find her and see if we can have a little reunion.”

“Claude!” Lorenz gasped. “You are invading in the personal affairs of your colleagues! And for petty reasons, to boot! Bringing one of his past loves will not give Byleth back to you! Have you no shame?”

The brunette looked at him, frowning. “I’m not trying to get Byleth back.” The two other friends gave him a confused look. He wasn’t? “I was serious when I said that I was done with relationships, at least for now. I’m just trying to become a lawyer, and have some fun here and there on the side. But the thing with Dimitri…” His lips curled into a smile, “He has a pretty big skeleton in his closet. And I’ve managed to pin a name to this little ‘friend’ he’s mentioned every now and then. I want to see what happens. It’s pure curiosity.” He chuckled.

Hilda’s jaw dropped. “Claude. Are you sure about this? I mean, they haven’t talked in a while for a reason.”

“Look,” Claude clasped his hands together, “I’m not trying to ruin anyone’s lives here. I’m not even going to Edelgard myself.”

Lorenz furrowed his eyebrows. “Who are you planning to speak with, then?” Claude simply smirked, not answering. But he knew he had the perfect person to go to.

* * *

Dedue picked up his watering can, finishing the last of the rows in the University’s garden. Ever since he joined the gardening club, the flowers, fruits and vegetables had flourished. They were nasty and wilted before, but all it took was a little love to bring them back to life. The gardening club practically called him a hero when he arrived. The large man stood up and turned around, stopping when he saw Claude.

“I did not know you liked gardening.” Dedue narrowed his eyes. Claude had stopped talking to him for the most part ever since Dimitri and Byleth got together. For the man to come to him now, it meant that the schemer had something up his sleeves.

“I don’t.” Claude shrugged, smiling. He walked over, looking down at the plants. “I don’t have much of a green thumb. My hands do great with a lot of things, but not gardening.” He raised his eyebrows at the colorful plants. They did look pretty; Dedue definitely had a talent. “Huh, last time I heard, the gardening club sucked because they couldn’t live up to their name. You did all this?”

“What do you want, Claude?” Dedue asked, setting down his can on a nearby table. He put on his gloves, getting ready to continue working in hopes that the brunette would leave soon.

“Damn, no small talk?” Claude laughed. “I was trying to give a compliment there.”

“Your compliments are not genuine.”

“Wrong,” the brunette pointed, “That was very genuine. The garden looks good.”

“I will ask you again, what do you want?”

Claude chuckled. “Hah, I get it, I get it. Straight to the point.” He walked over to Dedue, who was crouching as he prepared the soil for another plant. He leaned over and watched, continuing to talk. “Well, I heard somewhere through the grapevine that a certain girl was in town.”

Dedue kept digging at the dirt, trying to concentrate on how deep the hole went so the seeds were not too far into the ground. “And?”

“Well, I don’t know too much about her, but maybe you do, mm?” Claude asked, straightening his back and walking over to the table nearby. He leaned on it, casually lolling his head to the side. “I dunno, what was her name? Ah, started with an E… Edelgard, right?” Dedue immediately stopped, looking over to Claude with wide eyes. He dropped his tool and stood up, walking over to the brunette with a quick pace.

Claude sweat-dropped, pushing himself off the table and walking backwards with his hands up. “Woah, woah, woah there big guy!” He nervously laughed. “Hey man, I can hold my own against Dimitri, but I’d need to take a few steroids to hold my own against you.” Dedue kept walking until he was at an arm’s length to Claude.

“How do you know Edelgard?” He asked.

“Well,” Claude breathed, relaxing a bit, “like I said, I don’t know too much about her. Actually, all I know is her name. And some stuff that went on between her and the cy- ah, Dimitri.” He chuckled. Dedue furrowed his brows. How could Claude possibly know about Edelgard? He and Dimitri met the brunette in college. Edelgard left long before that. “The club we went to the other night, there was a bartender named Hubert.” Dedue raised his brows. “Oh, so you know him.”

“Yes, I know him well. He is a snake in the grass.” Dedue spat.

“Well, he definitely looks like one, but he’s pretty loyal to his word when he says he’ll do something. We had a little chit-chat, struck a deal, and we both held up our ends of the bargain. And he says that if I ever want to get in contact, I can just give him a call.” Claude crossed his arms proudly while Dedue stood dumbfounded.

“What in the hell did you do to get him to speak? He usually refuses because he has low patience.” Dedue crossed his arms, tapping with one finger. “I cannot believe I am about to say this, but please, tell me your methods. Hubert is a hard rock to break open, and the fact that you were able to get him to open up is impressive. I want to know.”

Claude laughed, quickly, scratching the back of his head. “I’m sure you don’t. It’s a special skill anyway. I like to charm people, so it’s just one of those type of things. You can stick to… I guess, loyalty, or whatever your quirk is.” The brunette figured it would be funny to say ‘you can suck his dick, literally,’ but Dedue wasn’t the type to be amused, so he dropped it.

The large man nodded and hummed, thinking about what Claude could have done. “Alright, I will let it go, but I would love to hear a story one day. Back to the main discussion. I would like to meet with Edelgard.” Claude grinned. “If you are able to contact Hubert, I would like to set a date to meet so that I can convince Edelgard to speak with Dimitri again.”

“Alright then, but I have one condition.” Dedue sighed, wondering what the brunette would say. Claude was always the type to not want to do anything without getting something in return. “Hey, hey! Don’t give me that face. It’s not that bad. All I want you to do is not tell Dimitri that I learned everything from Hubert. That’s it.”

“That’s it? And I have your word that I will be able to see Edelgard?” Dedue asked.

“You keep your lips zipped and I’ll help you see the chick.” Claude stuck out his hand to shake. “Do we have a deal?”

“I fell like I’m making a deal with the devil.” Dedue mused.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Claude chuckled. After a few beats, Dedue grabbed Claude’s hand and shook it. “Great. Let’s reunite some old souls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had some emergencies happen while traveling and had to stay a night in a hotel LOL. I put lol but in reality my wallet and I are crying.
> 
> Anyway, who else guessed Edelgard will make an appearance?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Dedue negotiate mettings, Byleth negotiates feelings

Dimitri yawned, stretching in the bed. It felt emptier than usual. He had to admit, whenever Byleth stayed over, the bed felt so much better. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up, grabbing the patch on his dresser and wrapping it to cover his scarred eye. He walked out of his own dorm room to the bathroom, hoping to get a head start on brushing his teeth before Claude took a million years to shave or shower or whatever he did in the bathroom.

He opened the door and immediately widened his eye. “Ugg- _CLAUDE!_ Oh my god, what are you-?! Put that away…!” Dimitri looked away, his face flushed in embarrassment.

Claude had the rim of his shirt between his teeth, revealing his muscled torso and hairs leading down south. He was _hard_ and had his dick in hand, his pants just barely hanging on his hips. He had his phone facing the mirror, most likely taking a picture. The camera shutter sound confirmed it.

The brunette didn’t even acknowledge him as he stayed right where he was, moving the phone a bit and clicking again. He had met a cute guy the other day and got a nice nude photo as thanks for the hookup they had. He just wanted to return the favor. Dimitri held his hand up so he couldn’t see the area down further and tried his best to keep himself from looking. “Claude, please. I need to brush my teeth; it is far too early for this.”

Claude sighed. Why was that blonde bastard up this early anyway? Claude usually used the bathroom first, then him. “Look man, this mirror is the best for taking dick pics. My desk mirror is too high.” He said, shuffling a bit so his pants could be lower and show off a bit more.

Dimitri made a strained sound, then inhaled sharply. “Claude, I implore you to _please_ leave the bathroom.”

“With a perfectly good stiffy like this? Hell no. Now get out, you’re a turn-off.” Claude clicked the camera again, then looked at the photo. “Oo, that’s a good one.”

The blonde sighed, growling. “I- ugh, just hurry up!”

“Give me like fifteen minutes then.”

“Fifteen?! You are going to stay here and-?!”

“You want me to walk in the main area with a hard-on? I need to rub it out.”

“You don’t have to do it here!”

“So you want me to jerk off in the main area?”

“NO. No. Just- is your room not-?!”

“It’s easier in here. Less clean up if you can just cum in the toilet. Plus, I was here first,” he said, taking one last picture.

“I- ack! Claude, I swear to god-”

“I’m finished taking pictures but I’m still horny, so you have about ten seconds before I start jacking it whether you’re here or not,” Claude interrupted, finally looking over at Dimitri, annoyed. Dimitri paused and looked up at Claude’s face, then stared in anger.

“You wouldn’t dare-”

“ _Mnh…_ ” Claude moaned out and threw his head back dramatically, stroking his cock up and down.

“AHH.” Dimitri slammed the door shut, his face beet red. “FUCK YOU.” He yelled from the door, then heard muffled chuckling from the other side. Dimitri sighed and covered his face, trying to erase the image and that disgusting _sound_ that was burned into his mind. He stood there for a few moments before he heard a door swing open.

Dedue came out of his own room wide-eyed, looking around until he saw Dimitri. “Dimitri?! Are you alright?! What happened?” He asked in a panic, walking further down the hallway to where the blonde was.

“Don’t! Don’t. Please don’t ask. Please. Claude is in the bathroom. Do not go in there. Save yourself from my fate.” He said, walking past Dedue into the main are and to the kitchen. Dedue furrowed his brows in confusion but followed him there. “I am going to make the spiciest eggs and hope I taste it to feel something other than this utter _digust_ …”

“Ah, speaking of Claude-”

“ _Don’t!_ Mention his name. Please do not, I am begging you-”

“He said that he saw Hubert at the club you all went to.” Dimitri stopped and looked at Dedue, moving his hand away from the cabinet.

“Yes, he was there, what of it?” He asked.

“Well,” Dedue remembered Claude asking him to not tell that he knew about Edelgard. “Well, I was thinking, since we know where Hubert works, why don’t we try to speak with him?”

“Why would I do that?” Dimitri sneered.

Dedue crossed his arms, sighing. “Do you not remember who he is? He is Edelgard’s friend. He most likely knows where Edelgard _is_.” And he did, considering the fact that Claude said that she was somewhere in the city. Dimitri’s face softened, and he thought to himself. That was very true. Hubert and Edelgard were very close when they were kids, and they were probably close now.

“But… he does not like us. And we do not like him. How in the world would we be able to get anything other than business-related things out of the man?” He asked.

After a few second of silence, they heard one of the doors creak open. Claude walked out, moving to the kitchen where the other two were and went into the fridge to pour him some juice. “Bathroom’s all yours. I made sure I didn’t leave too much of a mess.” He winked, making Dimitri snarl.

“Claude, you are an absolutely disgusting piece of garbage.”

The brunette snickered, loving Dimitri’s enraged reactions. “Hey, garbage doesn’t get people begging them for dick pics. You should try it sometime. I’m sure with how tall you are, you probably have a pretty big-”

“Claude, I promise you I will beat you senseless if you finish that sentence.”

Dedue tapped Dimitri’s arm, making the tall blonde look over to him. The giant shook his head quietly. “I think that Claude here will be able to help us.” Both Claude and Dimitri gave Dedue confused looks. Dedue only smiled, clasping his hands together. “Claude, Dimitri confirmed for me the Hubert was working at the club you all went to. Hubert is an old acquaintance that we were on bad terms with. We need your help speaking with him, because he knows someone that we want to meet.”

It clicked for Claude almost immediately. Dedue was covering for him, and acting like he didn’t know the information that Edelgard was there. But, that was the part where Claude wanted to draw the line. He only wanted to let Dedue know what he knew, then let them figure it out. He didn’t plan on helping them any further. And he most definitely did not want to help Dimitri in any type of way.

“I’m not helping Dimitri with anything.” Claude stated, pouring himself a cup of orange juice. “He’s already shown he’s capable of getting what he wants on his own, right?” Dimitri knew exactly what he was referring to, and sighed.

“Claude, didn’t you say you were over it?” The blonde sighed. Claude rolled his eyes, downing his cup. He said that he was over the fact that Byleth was with someone else, not the fact that Dimitri stabbed him in the back. And whenever the notion of helping the blondie came up, Claude couldn’t help but get prickly.

“Claude. If you do not help Dimitri, at least help me.” Dedue eyed Claude. It was that ‘we made a deal’ look, and Claude wanted to internally smack himself. That was right, as long as Dedue stayed silent, Claude would help.

Claude rolled his eyes, sighing. “Look, I’ll give you his number, but I’m not helping out that guy.” Claude wrote down the number on a notebook, handing it to Dedue.

“You have his number?” Dimitri gave a confused expression. “How in the world did you get his number?”

Claude looked up in thought. He couldn’t and did not want to tell him that he talked about Edelgard to him. He smiled, giving finger guns. “Potential fuck-buddy.”

“With… with Hubert? Ew.”

“Dimitri, disregard Claude’s foolishness. Come on, let’s give Hubert a call.”

* * *

Byleth, Dorothea, Hilda and Marianne walked down one of the streets near the University. They had just got done with a study session and were headed to a bakery for a girl’s day.

“It’s been too long since I’ve been out…” Marianne sighed happily.

“Whaaat? Marianne?” Hilda raised her eyebrows and smiled. “You? Happy to go out?”

Marianne pouted at Hilda, clenching her fists. “Just because I don’t go around just to open my legs for every guy I see, doesn’t mean I don’t like to go out.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped as Marianne turned her face away. Hilda snorted, laughing. “Okay, damn, you can’t say something like that with such a soft voice! But point taken. Although, you really should try it. I think you have a lot of closet kinks.” Hilda snickered as Marianne looked appalled.

“Oh, speaking of that,” Dorothea said, which made everyone whip their heads towards her. “Wha- why are you guys looking at me like that!”

Hilda raised a brow, unamused. “Because you just said ‘speaking of that’ to me talking about opening our legs?”

Dorothea crossed her arms. “I don’t know why you guys are surprised. I mean, I pole dance. I’m into that stuff! I’m just not as loud as you are, Hilda.” Hilda rolled her eyes, acting like she didn’t hear it. “Anyway, you guys know Petra right?”

Byleth tapped her lips. “She’s the girl with the purple hair, right? I think she just recently moved to this country.”

“Well~” The brunette sang, “We hit it off at that club, and met up again a day or two ago. I think I have a girlfriend~” She squealed. Hilda forgot the fact that she was ignoring Dorothea in favor of screaming and scaring the people passing by.

“Oh girl, thank god!!” She hugged Dorothea, tears pricking her eyes. “I for sure thought you were gonna marry some random hobo because you wanted a relationship so badly. Like I wanted to be supportive but I thought you could do so much better,” she sighed dramatically, making Dorothea laugh.

“I thought you wanted a sugar daddy,” Byleth giggle, making Dorothea playfully hit her arm. They talked more about Petra and what the date was like up until they got to the tea shop. Byleth had gone quiet eventually, thinking to herself.

“Hey By,” Hilda said, “Marianne’s talking more than you.”

“Hey!” Marianne frowned.

“That’s super weird, you know that, right? What’s going on?”

“I think I still like Claude.” The other three girls stopped, forgetting about getting in line for the small baked treats. They all looked at Byleth, who was avoiding her gaze.

Dorothea crossed her arms. She knew something was up when Byleth came to her about how she didn’t like that Claude was seeing other people. Usually people who had broken up would be indifferent, but Byleth was legitimately upset about it. Marianne furrowed her eyebrows. “But aren’t you going out with Dimitri?”

Byleth’s face flushed in shame. “Yes, I am. And… I mean… I like Dimitri, or at least, I thought I liked him. But I think… it’s more like a ‘friend’ like than a lover type like.”

“Oooo Byleth is in troubleee…” Hilda sang quietly, looking away. She also figured something was off at the club they went to. She had drunk way too much. She, Lorenz, Sylvain and Felix were the only people that were sober enough to know what was going on. Byleth learned her alcohol limits a while ago, so there was no reason to get drunk like that.

“I know…! I don’t know how to tell Dimitri. I feel so bad…” Byleth held her head, shaking it. She felt foolish. “I was mad at Claude and I wanted to forget about him, and Dimitri came in and he seemed like the perfect answer, but… when I see Claude with other people, I just…” She sighed.

Dorothea held her hand. “Oh hon, we get it. Relationships really are difficult. But you broke up with Claude just because you were mad, and now you’re wanting him back because you regret it?” Dorothea sighed, shaking her head. Byleth looked down, and she patted the other woman’s shoulder. “Look, I’m sure you’ll be able to work this one out. And I’m extra sure that Claude still loves you! If you decide on ending it with Dimitri, I think Claude will be waiting for you with open arms~” she cooed, hugging Byleth.

Hilda widened her eyes and cringed, then immediately fixed her face. She remembered when She, Lorenz and Claude were together, and how the brunette said that he wasn’t worried about getting Byleth back anymore. About how he wasn’t worried about a serious relationship anymore. Was now a good time to tell her? She looked at Byleth smiling face. It was a relieved one. Hilda whispered a curse. One part of her was mad at her friend with how she switched guys so easily at the party. Another part of her didn’t want to see her get hurt. Why did friendships get so complicated all of a sudden?

“Right Hilda?” Dorothea asked.

“Oh, huh? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I said you know Claude best. You’ve known him for years, right? Even longer than Lorenz or Marianne. You know him best, and you know that he’ll take Byleth back, no problem right?” Dorothea smiled.

Hilda curled her lips up in her best attempt. “Aha, yeah, I think so too.” The woman hoped that Claude would have a change of heart.

* * *

Dedue and Dimitri sat at the couch as the phone rang, waiting in anticipation. Claude was already long gone, which was good in a sense, since they didn’t want him to butt in the conversation. Though, Dedue figured he probably wouldn’t anyway.

The ringing stopped, and a voice came through the other line. “Hello?”

Dimitri sucked in a breath. That voice was definitely familiar. He was sure it was Hubert. “Hello,” Dedue started, “This is Hubert, correct?”

“…Who is this?”

“I am not sure you remember me, but my name is Dedue.” He heard a small choke over the phone.

Hubert stood at the other end of the line, baffled. Dedue? Wasn’t that one of Dimitri’s friends? “How in the world did you get my number?”

“A friend gave it to us.” Hubert scowled. It must have been Claude. He was with Dimitri that night. No wonder the brunette was asking about Edelgard. It was probably to get her to meet Dimitri again. “I am not calling to catch up with you. Or, maybe, I technically am. We would like to see Edelgard.”

“Absolutely not.” Hubert spat.

“Hubert!” Dimitri called out. “Please. I want to speak with Edelgard again. You know where she is, most likely. I would do anything to see her again.”

Hubert snorted. “You would like to see her again? You’re a nuisance. Your begging and pleading to Edelgard nearly kept her from achieving her life goals. You will not come into her life and become a hinderance.”

Dimitri bit his lip. “Hubert. I am a changed man, I promise you. If Edelgard does not want to see me, then I want to hear that from her herself… not from you. I understand that you want to protect her, but I am not a threat. She can do anything she wants. I just want to see her again.”

Hubert sighed. Wasn’t this begging right here? Although, it had less bite to it than it did back then. “Hm. I will allow you,” Dimitri breathed excitedly, “hold _on._ I will allow you so long as you prove to me you have changed. I will send you an address and a time and date to meet. You will not make me wait for you. If you are even five minutes late, I am not opening my door for you. Do you understand?” Hubert figured Dimitri was the same from before. A selfish, angry, spoiled little child that never learns. Dimitri will come late, and when he tells them no, he’ll throw a hissy fit and not leave. Then, he can call the police and get him arrested for trespassing. A perfect plan.

“Of course!” Dimitri nodded. “I will make _sure_ I am on time, I promise.”

Hubert chuckled. “Then it’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is 
> 
> dun da dunnnn lmao, good luck with the next two chapters


End file.
